The Sun Keeper
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Cuando ella lloraba, el cielo también. Cuando ella sonreía, salía el sol. ¿Quién diría que todo esto tendría una explicación? Y que en su cumpleaños; descubría que no solo es princesa, si no el pilar importante del reino paralelo de Death City. SxM
1. Prólogo

¡Bienvenidos colegas a mi nuevo fic! Ya me he incursionado en distintos géneros y finalmente llego a mi preferido... ¡fantasía! Aunque tendrá de los demás generos a los cuales me dedico: Aventura, Humor (bastante xD), Drama y ¡mucho romance!

Cambiando un poco el rumbo de los fics de fantasía que he leido de Soul Eater les traigo esta propuesta. No tengo nada en contra de los vampiros, pero es momento de variar un poco las cosas, ¿no?

Soy fan declarada de la saga de El Legado. De hay nació la idea principal de este fic, pero solo la base.

Sin más, nos leemos abajo.

¡Que suba el telón!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Solo aquello que salga de mi loca y retorcida mente.

**The Sun Keeper**

_**Prólogo**_

El reino entero ardía en llamas, lo cual era bastante contradictorio dada la fuerte y pesada lluvia que arremetía contra el mismo en ese momento. Por todo el lugar se respiraba un fuerte olor a cenizas y muerte, dándole a Death City un aire más lúgubre al que su nombre hacia honor; las casas se encontraban destruidas y el cielo habitualmente de un celeste brillante, se encontraba teñido de gris y rojo gracias a los diferentes incendios por toda la ciudad. A lo lejos una enorme sombra barría con todo a su paso, mientras se distinguía a otras un poco más pequeñas sobrevolándola, posiblemente en un intento de aplacar su poder.

En una de las maltrechas calles, una chica rubia de no más de veinte años corría hacia el imponente castillo que se alzaba en el medio de la ciudad, su ropa chorreaba agua y se sentía pesada a causa de la lluvia, pero poco le importaba pues había oído que la heredera había nacido y temía por su seguridad y la de la madre, dado que el reino se encontraba bajo ataque en esos momentos.

– ¡Marie! – Llamó una voz amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia a sus espaldas, que hizo que la chica girara bruscamente, encarando a un hombre un poco mayor que ella.

– ¡Majestad! ¿Qué hace afuera? ¿Y Kami? ¿Cómo se encuentran ambas? – Pregunto temerosa, pues que el rey se encontrara fuera de la seguridad del castillo no le daba buena espina.

El hombre agacho la cabeza apesumbrado, apretando un pequeño bulto que traía en brazos, en cuanto Marie lo vio comprendió: las cosas no habían salido bien.

– Ella… ella no lo logro verdad… – Más que preguntarlo, lo afirmo. Un trueno cruzó el firmamento, y alumbro la cara de ambos adultos, donde expresiones sombrías adornaban sus rostros.

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta, derramando un par de lágrimas en el bultito, el cual se removió incomodo destapándose un poco y revelando una mata de cabello rubio cenizo que asombro a la mujer.

– Tiene su mismo color de cabello… – Observó con algo de asombro, pues el padre era reconocido por su cabellera color rojo, como el fuego que ahora barría con su ciudad.

– Así es… ¿comprendes entonces la importancia de Maka para nuestro futuro? – Acotó el hombre, apretando mas a la niña contra sí mismo, como negándose a tener que abandonarla.

Marie ablando el gesto con lastima, sabia lo importante que era Kami y su hija para Spirit, y el tener que perderlas a ambas en la misma noche no debía ser bueno para él, para nadie de hecho.

– Yo la protegeré – Se ofreció mientras una sombra gigantesca pasaba sobre ambos dejando entrever un rápido destello gris, haciendo que alzaran sus rostros al cielo y vieran como esa gran mancha irregular se unía a las otras sombras que peleaban con la más grande. – Medusa parece no querer dar tregua – Menciono con falsa calma, como si lo que dijera fuera el pronóstico del tiempo.

Spirit asintió y miro a su hija, envolviéndola fuertemente y dándole un suave beso en la frente extendió sus brazos hacia Marie, quien la recibió con delicadeza, meciéndola un poco pues la bebe se había despertado.

– Cuídala, es la última esperanza de nuestro pueblo.

Marie asintió, para después ver como el rey se convertía en un inmenso dragón rojo de escamas que resplandecían como rubíes por el reflejo de las llamas, el dragón miró con sus ojos verdes a la rubia y bajo la cabeza hasta tocar suavemente con el morro el pequeño bulto donde dormitaba Maka. Marie retiró un poco la sabana intuyendo lo que el Rey haría, viendo sorprendida como el pequeño sol que la bebé tenía en un costado era rodeado por un dragón en cuanto el Rey poso su hocico sobre el mismo. Alzó la mirada sorprendida justo en el momento que el Rey alzaba el vuelo, no sin antes lanzar un poderoso rugido que retumbo en toda la ciudad, haciendo que la pequeña Maka rompiera en llanto.

– Shh shhh… duerme pequeña Maka – Meció levemente a la bebé, quien se aferro a su sucio vestido y se volvió a quedar dormida, ajena a la situación que vivía su pueblo. – Ahora… a donde te llevo… – Se pregunto, pues tenía que mantener alejada a la pequeña lo más que podía del peligro que atormentaba al reino en esos momentos. – ¡Ya sé! – Y corrió hacia lo que quedaba de un bosque cercano. Miró hacia atrás y observo la ciudad en ruinas por última vez; al fondo, la enorme sombra era constantemente atacada por poderosas llamaradas de lo que ella asumió eran de Spirit, enfoco más la vista y se extraño al no ver al hermano del rey. Sin poder evitarlo se angustió, pues de una vez se temió lo peor.

– ¿Buscas a alguien Marie? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que la sobresalto.

– ¡Stein! – Chilló, acercándose rápidamente al hombre de cabellos grises a quien abrazo fuertemente. – No vuelvas a hacer eso, me tenías preocupada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Spirit me mandó para que las protegiera a ambas… ¿A dónde pensabas ir? – Preguntó calmado, girando distraídamente una extraña tuerca que le sobresalía de la cabeza.

Marie se separo de él y sonrió levemente, extendiendo su mano y creando un portal en el acto. Se acercó al mismo, y justo en el momento que ponía un pie dentro del vórtice, el sol desaparecía completamente de Death City, dejando al reino sumido en una extraña oscuridad. Miró con tristeza el cielo, sabía que los condenaba al llevarse a su única esperanza así, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quedaba mas remedio.

– A Japón.

* * *

><p>Quiero darle protagonismo a varios personajes de la serie, asi que no se sorprendan de ver a aquellos que POCAS veces salen xD Me encanta tomar a los personajes así y darles un mejor lugar :)<p>

Ahora bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿tiene futuro? ¿lo borro? ¿me aviento por la ventana? ¿me corto las manos y no escribo más? :O ahaha, ya hablando en serio, me gustaría leer sus opiniones del fic, toda sugerencia siempre que sea bien dicha será recibida con gusto :) Aparte de que los reviews hacen a la historia feliz, ella también tiene sentimientos (?)

Como dije en otro fic, me tomaré un tiempo de Hiatus (osea, de descanso) por alrededor de... uhmmm... ¿dos semanas? quizás más, no lo sé. El asunto es que me demoraré en subir los capítulos (los unicos que subiré serán los de "Como sobrevivir a tu boda", pues es una serie corta), pero no se asusten, no dejaré ni esta ni mi otra historia a medio palo.

Me despido de ustedes hasta otra :) me verán dejando reviews :3 ¡Que siga la magia! Les deseo mucha inspiración a todos :)

Cambio y fuera.

Kabegami~

_¿Review? c:_


	2. Cumpleaños Especial

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :) solo la historia que están por leer a continuación.

**.**

**Primer capítulo**

**.**

_**Cumpleaños Especial**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Dieciséis años después, Japón._

Una chica recorría las calles de un suburbio de Japón distraída, su largo cabello cenizo ondeaba con la brisa veraniega; y sus grandes ojos verde olivo miraban a la gente al pasar con aburrimiento. Ella es Maka Albarn, una chica normal viviendo una vida normal, aunque un poco aburrida si le permiten opinar. Para empezar, realmente no tiene de que quejarse: vive con sus tíos Marie y Stein, pues sus padres murieron cuando ella solo era una bebita, dejándola al cuidado de estos; va a la secundaria y tiene buenos amigos. O al menos eso quería creer, pues su única amiga cercana es su prima Chrona, hija de sus tíos y que cursa un nivel menor que ella.

Toda su vida se creyó alguien extraño, empezando por el extraño accidente de sus padres (una vez intento averiguar, y no encontró ningún periódico que testificara el mismo, lo cual la extraño), y también aquella extraña habilidad que había empezado a notar, y es que cada vez que se sentía triste, llovía o se ponía nublado, dependiendo de qué tan triste se encontrara. Y en cambio si se encontraba feliz, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, justo como ahorita.

Torció a la esquina divisando un parque. Hoy era un día especial para ella, ¿Por qué? Pues es su cumpleaños, y aunque ella nunca había sido muy asidua de celebrarlo por todo lo alto, este iba a ser la excepción, pues sus tíos se habían empeñado en hacerle una fiestita entre ellos y algunos de sus amigos cercanos. Y como ella es tan… sumisa… no pudo hacer más que decirles que sí.

Camino más lentamente por el pequeño parque dejándose embriagar por el aroma a pasto recién cortado y flores, pensando en el delicioso pastel que le esperaba al llegar a casa, cuando de repente observo a un chico de inusual cabello blanco mirarla fijamente desde un árbol cercano. Se detuvo pensativa, pues no solo su cabello era inusual, si no sus ojos, rojos cual carmesí que no se despegaban de ella, intimidándola un poco.

Parpadeo confusa, pues casi podía jurar que el chico acababa de sonreírle, en una extraña mueca que casi le recordó a los dientes de un tiburón. Sin embargo, al mirarlo nuevamente, ya no había rastro de aquella mueca en su rostro.

_Esto… es extraño_. Y siguió su camino, ignorando la mirada penetrante del chico en su espalda.

– Kid, la encontramos – Susurro el chico a otro que apareció a su lado, mirando la escena con aburrimiento.

…

– ¿Crees que ya debamos decirle? – Cuestiono Marie, ahora una mujer con la edad algo visible en su piel, aunque siempre lo negara diciendo que se trataba de la ausencia de magia en ese mundo (cosa que era cierta, dado que en Death City su esperanza de vida era más larga a las de los humanos normales). Se encontraba fregando con desgana unos platos del almuerzo, maldiciendo nuevamente las limitaciones de su magia en ese mundo, pues bien podría haber acabado con esa tarea en un parpadeo. Miró hacia atrás, observando a su esposo Stein, que se encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa de comedor leyendo unos papeles, claramente sin ganas.

– Pues… ya tiene la edad suficiente. Aunque no hemos tenido contacto alguno con Death City desde entonces, por lo que no se si sea prudente ir para allá – Debatió, dejando los papeles en la mesa. Realmente odiaba su trabajo en aquel mundo, pues ser banquero nunca le llamó la atención, el era un hombre de ciencia.

Marie suspiró, ella también extrañaba Death City, aunque Japón no fuera un mal lugar, no se comparaba con la magia que se respiraba en su ciudad natal, llena de misticismo y con algo nuevo cada día. Acá la monotonía la abrumaba en ocasiones.

– ¿Y Chrona? – Preguntó, notando que la hija de ambos no se encontraba en casa tampoco.

– Salió a buscar unas cosas para la reunión de Maka, no ha de tardar supongo – Respondió el hombre con simpleza, levantándose calmadamente de su silla, sorprendiendo un poco a su mujer.

– ¿Te vas?

– Maka no tarda en llegar, y acabo de sentir dos presencias desconocidas cerca. Iré a investigar – Murmuró, asustando a Marie.

– ¿Son malignas?

– No, aunque una me llama la atención. Te cuento al rato – Y dicho esto salió, dejando a su esposa preocupada y con un extraño presentimiento.

….

Maka suspiró al ver la casa verde claro frente a ella, no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, a su parecer la típica casa para una familia de cuatro. Abrió la verja de entrada para después subir los escalones del pórtico, sacando sus llaves en el proceso, para después abrir la cerradura y entrar al vestíbulo. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría de una casa japonesa, la de ellos no seguía las costumbres normales, por lo que no tenía necesidad de quitarse los zapatos al entrar, o dormir sobre un futón (cosa que ya había intentado, y por una semana no aguanto al espalda).

Entró a la salita y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en la casa, hecho un ojo a la cocina y tampoco. Se encogió de hombros, seguramente sus tíos habían salido y su prima aun no llegaba a casa.

Subió al segundo piso hasta llegar a su habitación, donde aventó la mochila a una esquina y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, fijando su mirada en el techo pensativa, por alguna extraña razón aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa extraña mirada carmesí, y le intrigaba, pues sentía que de alguna manera se vinculaba con su extraño pasado.

Y hablando de pasado, se incorporó un poco, levantándose un poco la camisa y observando nuevamente esa extraña marca de nacimiento que recorría parte de su espalda: a simple vista parecía una mancha blanca de nacimiento, pero viéndola más fijamente se trataba de un pequeñísimo sol rodeado por un dragón. Extraño y bonito. Siempre se pregunto qué seria, mas siempre que les preguntaba a sus tíos estos o le evadían el tema o le decían que era una marca de nacimiento de extraña forma.

Rodo suavemente en su cama hasta toparse con la ventana, un brillante sol se colaba por esta y le daba una clara visión del árbol de la otra calle, donde el mismo chico del parque la observaba fijamente.

Esperen.

¿El mismo chico del parque?

Asustada se termino de incorporar de un salto, acercándose a la ventana y mirando hacia el árbol, sorprendiéndose más al notar que ya no había rastro del chico por el lugar.

_Seguramente fueron alucinaciones mías. _Pensó para sus adentros, volviendo a acostarse en su cama, quedando dormida en el acto.

Mientras que afuera, el mismo chico seguía mirando hacia la ventana, esta vez con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

_No es fea._

….

– Ya está todo listo. Chrona, ve a despertar a Maka – Ordenó Marie, terminando de ponerle unas velas a un suculento pastel de chocolate. Toda la sala se encontraba levemente decorada con algunos globos verdes y un pequeño cartel ponía "¡Felices dieciséis Maka!". Algo sumamente modesto, pero así lo había pedido la agasajada.

– C-claro… – Murmuró Chrona, una chica un año menor que Maka, de cabellos violetas y complexión casi flacucha, que contrastaba con su personalidad tímida e introvertida.

La chica subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su prima, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al chico de ojos rojos sentado sobre el escritorio jugando con una engrapadora de forma despreocupada, como si estar en una habitación que no es la suya fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí? – Cuestiono la chica mirándolo fijamente, sorprendiendo un poco al peliblanco en el acto, pues no esperaba que alguien entrara tan sigilosamente.

– ¿Tu eres Chrona no? He oído hablar de ti. Mi nombre no es relevante, ni mi misión. Pero pronto será descubierta – Y desapareció en un ¡Poff! Dejando a la chica un tanto consternada. Y es que Chrona estaba consciente que su familia no era de ese mundo, aunque habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que había tenido contacto con la magia o su mundo.

– ¿Chrona? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Maka somnolienta, tallándose los ojos con pereza, y mirando confusa como su prima miraba pensativa su escritorio, donde la engrapadora se encontraba tirada en medio de este.

– Ah… eh… Mamá dice que bajes. – Pidió con voz amable, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, intentando quitarse la imagen del chico de la mente.

Maka asintió, quitándose las frazadas de un tirón y saltando fuera de la cama, para después acompañar a su prima escaleras abajo, donde se encontraba reunida su familia.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamaron los presentes en cuanto la chica apareció en el pie de las escaleras, y vio con asombro un par de sus compañeros de clase, quienes la miraban con alegría y ¿cariño? Vaya.

– Oh, gracias tía Marie, tío Stein – Agradeció mientras se acercaba y contemplaba una pequeña pila de regalos al lado de la mesa de la comida.

– Feliz cumpleaños Maka-chan – Felicitó una voz suave perteneciente a Tsubaki, una de sus compañeras de clase; una chica alta y bien desarrollada de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Pocas veces compartían una conversación decente, pero la chica le caía bien.

Maka sonrió en respuesta, para luego dar paso a la pequeña celebración en la casa de sus tíos.

….

– No creo que sea prudente que tú le digas Soul, no sueles tener mucho tacto – Opinó Kid, el mismo chico que acompañaba al albino esa misma tarde. Un sujeto de mirada indiferente y cabello azabache con tres extrañas líneas blancas. – Puedes llegar a asustarla, y después no querrá volver con nosotros.

El chico de nombre Soul no contestó, si no que siguió mirando a la rubia a través de la ventana en la comodidad del árbol donde se encontraban. Aquella chica le resultaba muy interesante, y el hecho de tener que protegerla le daba una ventaja increíble para conocerla más.

– ¿Soul me estás escuchando? – Movió un poco su hombro, llamando la atención del chico, quien lo miró con molestia. – No me mires así, le diremos ahora que todos se vayan.

– Le diré yo. Esta es mi misión, tu solo viniste para poder abrir el portal – Y con esto zanjó el tema.

Kid resopló, sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser muy cabezota, solo esperaba que la chica no lo matara en cuanto se enterara de la verdad.

…

La pequeña reunión había acabado, por lo que Maka se encontraba ayudando a sus tíos con la limpieza de la sala, aunque Marie se hubiera negado a que lo hiciera.

– Vamos Maka, no te preocupes. – Pidió nuevamente Marie, mirando a su sobrina con ojos de cordero, la mirada a la cual Maka nunca le podía decir que no.

La rubia suspiró derrotada y por fin accedió, por lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, agarro un refresco y camino hasta el patio de la casa, pues siempre le había relajado aquel lugar.

Al salir, la fresca brisa de noche de verano le dio de lleno en la cara, inundando sus fosas nasales de un fresco olor a ciudad y pasto, olor que por cierto le encantaba.

– ¡Qué bien me siento~! – Exclamó cantarina tumbándose en el corto césped y mirando hacia el cielo, donde una brillante luna la acompañaba.

– Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan vaga – Comento una voz burlona a su lado, sacándola de su ensoñación en el acto.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Se incorporó, para ver al mismo chico de la tarde frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión entre burlona y curiosa. – ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó exaltada, parándose en el acto y encarando al muchacho, quien solo la miro aun más aburrido.

– Mira, tengo nombre sabes… Me llamo Soul Eater y pues…

– ¿Y a mí que me importa tu nombre? ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡As estado espiándome toda la tarde!... ¡ahora viniste a violarme! – Acusó apuntándolo con un dedo, cosa que hizo que el chico soltara una carcajada, claramente divertido. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– ¿Pervertido? Por alguien como… ¿tu? Perdona, ¿pero te has visto en un espejo? Eres más plana que calle recién pavimentada – Rio aun más estruendosamente, ignorando el aura maligna que pronto empezó a cubrir a la chica. Es decir, ella sabía que para su edad no estaba TAN desarrollada como otras, pero al menos tenía lo suyo, y jamás nadie le había dicho nada lo contrario, para que ahora venga esa tipo raro a decirle esas cosas. Sintió como la sangre le empezó a hervir, y rápidamente perdió el rumbo.

– Enserio… jajaja no puedo creerlo… – Siguió riendo el chico, que poco desconocía cuál sería su triste destino de seguir riéndose de esa manera.

– ¡MAKA-CHOP! – Muy tarde, un pesado libro de ve tu a saber donde había aterrizado en su cabeza, revolviéndole todos sus recuerdos en el acto, y de paso dejándolo en el piso.

– ¡Oye pero que te pasa! ¡No ves que eso duele! – Se quejó desde el piso, sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

– ¡Eso es por decirme plana! ¡Pervertido!

Soul suspiró y se levanto dando tras pies, aquello no había sido como lo había planeado, y ya estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en tonterías. Debía empezar su misión cuanto antes.

– Mira Maka tú…

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó la chica asustada, ya tomando en serio la situación.

– A eso voy… verás… – Miró un momento hacia el cielo, meditando sus palabras. – Esto no es fácil, pero te lo resumiré: Mi nombre es Soul Eater y vengo de una tierra llamada Death City… mi misión es proteger a la princesa de la misma y llevarla sana y salva al reino, así como también enseñarle a usar sus poderes y su habilidad – Hablo despacio, para evitar alguna clase de confusión que se pudiera crear. Cosa que resultó imposible, pues la chica lo miró como su le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

– Aja… Sabes, creo que te di bastante duro en la cabeza, ya estás diciendo idioteces.

– No. Verás… – Se rascó la cabeza incomodo, ahora venia lo más difícil. – Tu eres esa princesa Maka, y yo soy tu protector o como quieras llamarle – Finalizó, mirando a la chica fijamente, quien ahora había abierto la boca en una perfecta "O".

– Maka…

– ¡Tú estás loco!

– De hecho no, todo lo que acaba de decir es cierto. Lo único que lamento es que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera – Intervino una tercera voz, proveniente de Stein, quien miraba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, en compañía de Chrona y Marie.

– ¿U-ustedes sabían?

– Si no te lo dijimos, fue para protegerte Maka – Habló Marie, mirando con temor a la chica. Todos los presentes sentían como el poder dormido de Maka comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, lo cual podía llegar a complicar la situación.

– ¡Es mentira! – Bramó, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y cayendo al suelo, mientras un aura dorada la rodeaba y sin que nadie lo notara, el tatuaje del dragón en su costado comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

– ¡Soul el sello! – Previó Stein apuntando al costado de la chica, pues era el único que sentía las vibraciones de la rubia. Él peliblanco ágil como una liebre saltó hacia la chica, dado que era el que se encontraba más cerca, y con una rapidez poco normal, agarró a la chica fuertemente en sus brazos, y con un certero golpe en el cuello, la dejo inconsciente en el acto.

– Creo que… fuiste un poco brusco con la noticia – Observó Stein, acercándose al peliblanco lentamente. Su mano en la tuerca de su cabeza.

– Maka nos odiará cuando despierte – Acotó Marie, llevándose una mano a la frente con preocupación.

– Ya, ya… dejen de dramatizar, hice mi la primera parte de mi trabajo que es lo más importante… ya mañana veremos esa parte cuando partamos a Death City – Corto Soul despreocupadamente, acomodando a Maka entre sus brazos de una forma un tanto posesiva.

– ¿Death City?

– Me pidieron que la buscara, ya es momento que la princesa regrese al reino.

Todos miraron a la chica que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su protector. La camisa se le había subido un poco revelando la marca del dragón, que relucía bajo la luna llena.

– Ya despertó el sello.

* * *

><p>¡Nya~! Ya salió Soul (no, en seriooo) ok no xD ahaha, bueno, era de esperarse que no empezaran su relación bien ¿no? xD aunque será un romance difícil (no quiero que se enamoren de la noche a la mañana xD) y por como tengo planeada la historia, será un fic mas largo de los que acostumbro a escribir *corre en circulos* xD Gracias por la recepción que ha tenido el fic, en serio no me lo esperaba :) me hacen feliz *mueve las manos*. No diré mas nada con respecto a la trama o algún otro detalle, porque suelo ser algo mala para guardar los detalles xD<p>

El siguiente cap lo traeré después de semana Santa que actualize mis demas fics~ les traje este cap antes para que tuvieran un preview de lo que será el fic en si~

Gracias a: **Dipi-chan **(¡vaya gracias! Es bueno leer eso :) espero que este cap sea de tu agrado x3), **Maka Hanato **(Aqui traigo la continuación :P espero que te agrade, y gracias por comentar! espero verte seguido por aquí :D), **SasuHina-Evanz **(No puedo dar detalles de Spirit, pero no tardara en salir supongo :P quien sabe~ gracias por comentar x3 saluditos~!), **Kasumi-chan **(Ahahaha xD no importa, lo importante es que la intención :P ¡y aprecio mucho el gesto! ya haces demasiado comentando *0* x3 disfruta el cap Kasu-chan~!), **Alexiel Evans **(gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso *0* *se emociona* :3 espero que disfrutes de este fic, saluditos~!)

También gracias a **Wuakayaka** por darme su aprobación :) *ella sabe de que hablo :P*

Nos leemos después de semana Santa :3 o el miercoles de la otra semana, que traere el drabble final de "Como sobrevivir a tu boda".

Los reviews hacen feliz a la historia! Y tu no quieres ver a la historia triste... verdad?... VERDAD? *Saca bazzoka* ... eso pense n.n

Siguiente capítulo: **_La niña que no quería ser princesa._**

¡Abrazos!

Kabegami

_¿Review? c:_


	3. La niña que no quería ser princesa

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo la historia y aquello que no reconozcan :)

**.**

** Capítulo Dos  
><strong>

**.**

_**La niña que no quería ser princesa**_

**.**

Maka abrió los ojos confundida, encontrándose con las paredes color menta de su habitación, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y sentía unas increíbles ganas de vomitar junto a un amargo sabor en la boca. Y eso sin mencionar el dolor punzante en su costado, el cual atribuyó a que muy seguramente durmió en una mala posición.

Llevó ambas manos a sus sienes y las sobo suavemente, recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido: el chico del parque, su patio, una ciudad llamada… ¿Death City? Y que ella era princesa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo su mirada en las estrellitas fluorescentes que junto a Chrona había pegado en el techo, respiró hondo controlando las persistentes arcadas y se serenó, ordenando sus ideas, mientras se secaba un poco de sudor que le escurría por la frente.

– Joder, hasta que despiertas. Ya pensaba yo que tendría que quedarme aquí toda una vida – Murmuró una voz a su lado que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Negó levemente cerrando los ojos fuertemente, aquello no podía estar pasando.

– Así que no eras un sueño – Contestó bajito todavía negándose a abrir los ojos, sorprendiendo a su acompañante con la aparente indiferencia. Indiferencia que lo descolocó, dada la primera reacción de la chica al verlo, calló un momento y meditó sus palabras, midiendo el impacto de las mismas tras ser dichas.

– Pues no… me temo que no. Siento si ayer no nos presentamos bien, pero ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo? – Y ahora la chica si se permitió verlo, girando levemente y encarando un par de rubíes que la miraban expectante. – Soy Soul Eater – Susurró formando una sonrisa torcida, dejando a la vista unos curiosos dientes de tiburón, mientras le extendía una mano a la chica, quien la tomo algo recelosa.

– Maka… Maka Albarn, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

– Me temo que sí – Ambos soltaron sus manos, sintiendo un repentino frio ahí donde el contacto se había roto, se miraron confundidos.

– ¿Todo eso fue verdad? Es decir… – Meneó la cabeza, todavía no le creía, pero dado que en su sueño (o realidad), su tío Stein y Marie le decían que era cierto, ahora no le quedaba más que creer, por muy fantasioso que fuera. –… ¿Soy princesa de… Death City? O como sea que se llame…

– Te estás tomando esto demasiado bien comparado a como ayer reaccionaste, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el chico burlón, aunque con un leve tinte de preocupación que la chica no pudo identificar. Maka frunció el ceño con disgusto.

– No me pongas las cosas más duras Eater, si te digo que me expliques es porque estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu historia, por muy loca que parezca. Aunque eso no significa que te crea – Saltó a la defensiva haciendo que Soul soltara una leve risilla, divertido por el explosivo comportamiento de su protegida.

– Es una larga historia Maka, y tiene que ver bastante con tu familia… – De un ágil salto se posiciono frente a la cama de ella. Sonrió al ver la cara de confusión y curiosidad que se había posado en Maka tras escuchar la palabra "familia". Haciéndose el importante prosiguió: – Pero no es algo que me toque a mí decirte, son asuntos familiares, yo solo soy tu guardián. – Encogió los hombros en un gesto despreocupado y la miro altivamente, esperando que replicara de alguna manera.

– Espera… ¿guardián? A que te refieres exactamente con eso – Cuestiono confusa, haciendo que Soul suspirara resignado.

– A eso pues. Al ser tú la única heredera de la familia real de Death City, necesitas protección ¿no? Y a mí me dieron esa misión, o como quieras llamarle.

– ¿Acaso no podían poner a alguien más… mayor? Digo, tienes prácticamente mi edad, bastante protegida me voy a sentir – Ironizó mirando con burla al albino, que endureció la mirada y la reprendió con voz ácida:

– Si supieras que prácticamente te doblo la edad, en Death City el tiempo pasa de una manera distinta. – Rió sarcásticamente antes de agregar: – Y si piensas que habrá alguien más capacitado que yo, adelante. Te reto a buscarlo – La miró fijamente, intimidando un poco a la rubia, que tuvo que desviar la mirada incomoda ante la sonrisa triunfal del chico.

– ¿Y no tienes un arma o algo? Porque así a lo limpio no me siento muy segura sabes – El chico asintió, abriendo la palma de la mano contra el piso mientras una luz salía de la misma, y seguidamente una gran guadaña salía de su piso, así de la nada.

– ¡Como hiciste eso! – Exclamó Maka asombrada, mirando su reflejo en la pulida hoja de la guadaña, que ahora descansaba en las manos de su portador.

– Alguien tan _cool_ como yo necesitaba una buena arma ¿no? – Sonrió torcidamente, mientras Maka rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Este tipo era excesivamente egocéntrico.

Miró nuevamente la guadaña notando lo bella que era, en especial la hoja, negra con unos detalles en rojo, lo que la hacía tener ese balance entre belleza y peligro.

– ¿De qué se supone que me vas a proteger a todo esto? – Pregunto distraída, con la mirada aun fija en la reluciente hoja.

Soul se removió incomodo guardando su guadaña con un suave ¡poff! Maka lo miró confusa por su repentina acción, y se topo con los carmesís ojos del chico clavados en ella de forma seria. Nuevamente se encogió en su cama cohibida, este chico si era extraño.

– Mientras estemos en este mundo no te responderé esa pregunta, cuando sea el momento y estés a salvo, entonces lo pensare – Zanjó serio, dando una media vuelta en sus talones y dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Será mejor que te vayas preparando, en dos horas salimos a Death City; es momento de que la princesa regrese – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Maka igual o más confundida que antes.

…..

Una mujer rubia salió al balcón de su imponente castillo, llevaba una capucha negra puesta, por lo que solo quedaba a la vista una extraña trenza rubia que le caía hacia el frente y una sonrisa malvada. Alzó un poco la cabeza mirando hacia el reino a sus pies; Death City se extendía cuando ancho y grande era a sus pies, dejando casi al horizonte el desierto que los rodeaba, en conjunto con un cielo sin sol, por extraño que parezca.

La mujer movió su mano distraídamente y en el acto aparecieron dos personas tras suyo; una era una chica de largo cabello gris clarito que adornaba con un extraño gorro que recordaba a una rana, mientras que el otro era un hombre fornido con un extraño ojo. Ambos se quedaron a una distancia prudente de la mujer, esperando las que serían sus indicaciones.

– Están del otro lado – Informó la mujer con una voz sin sentimientos, pero que aun así consiguió que la chica de cabello gris temblara un poco y el hombre endureciera el gesto. – Porque siguen aquí, ya les dije mucho – Volvió a hablar, y esta vez la pareja se fue inmediatamente, dejando nuevamente sola a la extraña mujer, que ensancho aun mas su sonrisa malvada al ver que comenzaba a oscurecer, pero la luna no salía.

– Es tan predecible.

…..

Maka bajo las escaleras de su casa agarrando distraídamente su cabello, tras un largo baño se había colocado un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camiseta verde oscuro, suponiendo que "visitaría Death City", no quería estar incomoda. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué había aceptado ir tan fácilmente a esa misteriosa ciudad? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que realmente no había nada que la ataba a este mundo, fuera de sus tíos y prima, y aparentemente estos también pertenecían al otro mundo. Qué ironía.

Se detuvo en el pie de la escalera soltando su cabello, chasqueó la lengua fastidiada y lo amarro rápidamente en dos colas algo desaliñadas, jamás le había gustado llevarlo suelto, pues le molestaba y le daba calor, aunque su tía decía que se le veía hermoso.

_Eso es porque ella lo tiene más corto._ Pensó con sarcasmo adentrándose en la cocina, y encontrando a sus tíos y prima desayunando. Carraspeó llamando su atención y los tres la miraron con asombro y algo de miedo al principio, para luego suavizar el gesto. Marie fue la primera en hablar, levantándose de su sitio y acercándole un plato de hot cakes de la estufa.

– M-Maka… buenos días – Saludó cordialmente Marie volviéndose a sentar. La chica asintió, tomando su plato y sentándose al lado de su prima, quien la miro con algo de temor, como si de pronto la rubia se fuera a poner como la noche anterior. Maka rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio.

– No estoy enojada, solo quiero saber porque me lo ocultaron tanto tiempo y la verdad. Solo eso – Cortó el silencio haciendo que el trío la mirara, siendo Stein el que tomo la palabra con su habitual tono:

– Como creo que te dijo Soul, no es el lugar para responder a tus preguntas, y tampoco te las podremos responder de una vez. Lo que si te puedo decir, es que nos tengas paciencia, y que todo lo que hacemos es para protegerte Maka, entiende eso – Explicó tranquilo, mirando a la chica a través de sus gafas.

– Lamentamos que te hayas tenido que enterar de esa forma Maka, pero creo que tu guardián no es muy delicado que digamos – Agregó Marie, pasándole un poco de zumo de naranja a la chica, quien lo acepto gustosa. – Me alegra que no estés enojada con nosotros Maka – Sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Maka bajara la cabeza algo apenada.

– A decir verdad lo estuve, pero ustedes han hecho tanto por mí, que asumo que sería egoísta de mi parte hacerlo… – Se pasó una mano distraída por las coletas, apenada por la mirada de sus familiares.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti Maka, tu madre seguramente estaría orgullosa también – Habló Marie colocando su mano encima de la de la chica, quien la miro sorprendida, por el hecho de mencionar a su madre.

– M-mi… ¿mi madre está viva?

Stein miró a Marie con algo de reproche, y tomando la palabra explicó con voz calma:

– Lamento decirte que no Maka, tu madre murió el día que naciste… pero tu padre si está vivo, o al menos es lo que creemos – Aseguró el hombre, girando la tuerca de su cabeza lentamente. Maka desvió la mirada, a veces le perturbaba ese tic de tu tío.

– Ya veo…

– ¡Pero te encantará Death City! Es un lugar muy hermoso, muy diferente a Japón, pero tan parecido a la vez – Explicó Marie con voz soñadora, juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

– Seguramente Soul te dijo que hoy volverías, cuando termines de desayunar alístate, pues abrirán el portal para el reino – Acotó Stein, levantándose de su asiento y dejando sus trastes en el lavaplatos, para luego salir de la cocina con paso lento.

– ¿Ustedes también irán? – Pregunto la chica temerosa, pues no quería ir a un mundo extraño en compañía de un idiota pervertido, como ella gentilmente había nombrado a Soul.

– Y-yo te acompañare Maka… mis padres aun tienen que arreglar unos asuntos acá – Habló Chrona, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio. La rubia asintió en silencio, para después levantarse tranquilamente de su puesto y tras dejar los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos, subió pensativa a su habitación, con la mente en todo y en nada a la vez.

"_Princesa…"_

…..

– Parece que ahora si se lo tomo bien, su alteza es bien bipolar ¿no crees? – Comentó Kid divertido tras el resumen de que Soul le había dado de la conversación que tuvo con la chica en la mañana. Ambos se encontraban en una habitación amplia y con grandes ventanales que daban a un cuidado jardín, dándole el típico aspecto de una casa japonesa. Y como no, si los dueños de la casa eran reconocidos empresarios apegados a sus tradiciones. – Y recuérdame darle las gracias a Masamune por prestarnos la casa por mientras, ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte – Hizo un gesto con la mano.

– Como sea, aun esta esa hermanita de ella… la chica del cabello negro, ¿es seguro que sepa de nuestra existencia? – Cuestiono Soul no muy convencido, recordando a la hermana menor de su contacto en este mundo.

– ¿Te refieres a Tsubaki? ¡Pero si nos acompañara a Death City también!

– ¿Cómo dices?

– La familia de ellos es muy influente en Death City, aunque ellos vivan acá sus parientes que viven del otro lado quieren que al menos un representante de la familia venga con nosotros. Y aun mas, tomando en cuenta que ellos son los herederos de su clan, y dado que Masamune no puede, Tsubaki vendrá con nosotros – Explicó con voz neutra, mientras Soul chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio. Odiaba esos protocolos de la realeza de su mundo, le enfermaban.

– Sigue sin convencerme del todo…

– Tsubaki tiene que supervisar el entrenamiento de la princesa, es parte de la ley, y aunque no te guste tienes que acatarla, y ya sabes porque – Añadió severo, elevando un poco el tono de voz, dándole a entender al albino que no había sitio para replicas.

– No dejaré que esa niñata vea lo que le voy a enseñar a Maka, ¡esas no son artes para que cualquiera las vea! – Contraatacó indignado.

Kid negó levemente, maldiciendo internamente lo terco que podía llegar a ser Soul Eater.

…..

Maka dobló otra muda de ropa que metió cuidadosamente dentro de una pequeña mochila verde oscuro, mentalmente repasó las posibles cosas que necesitaría en s improvisado viaje, y tras revisar que tenía todo, cerro el cierre de la mochila, echándola al hombro y notando que la misma se encontraba un tanto pesada.

– Demonios… – Masculló por lo bajo, en serio sabía que no debería llevar tantas cosas, pero uno nunca sabia, y ella era de esas chicas que no les gustaba pasar paramo.

_Y a quién no._ Pensó ácidamente, sacando un par de cosas de la mochila, como un par de zapatos extras, que aventó a una esquina de su habitación con gesto lastimero. Sabía que no eran necesarios, pero uno nunca sabe.

– ¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas? Eres la princesa, cuando lleguemos nada de esas cosas te harán falta – Dio un respingo volteando con furia hacia el albino, quien sonreía con sorna tras suyo, bufó molesta pensando que esto de asustarla de improviso se estaba volviendo costumbre, y a ella _no_ le gustaban las sorpresas.

– Podrías anunciarte la próxima vez, que un día me mataras y no creo que sea bien visto en tu reino. – Le espetó enojada, haciendo que Soul soltara una carcajada divertido, le encantaba el carácter de su protegida, era tan… _voluble_, que no podía dejar de molestarla ni aunque quisiera. Era simplemente adictivo.

– Si, pero entonces perdería la gracia – Respondió burlón, ganándose un almohadazo en la cara, que calló cualquier rastro de risa en el acto. – ¿Siempre eres así de salvaje? Vaya princesita delicada que tenemos…

– Ese es el problema Eater, yo _no_ elegí ser princesa. ¡Tú me lo impusiste recién ayer! – Tomó aire, intentando calmar la creciente frustración dentro de ella, cosa que lógicamente no logro y explotó soltándole todo lo que sentía al chico quien la miro asombrado: – ¡Hace un día yo tenía una vida normal! Iba al colegio, tenia ¿amigos? No lo sé, pero al menos era feliz y tranquila… por lo que, ¿Cómo demonios te sentirías tu si de repente llega un idiota insensible y te dice que eres la princesa de no sé dónde y que tienes que regresar porque te necesitan? Oh, y que tu madre está muerta y no saben si tu padre también. Y eso sin contar que aun hay cosas que no me dicen – Boqueó, pues soltar todo de golpe la había dejado sin aire. Alzó la mirada desafiante, mirando los rubíes del albino que se había quedado sin palabras, atónito a todo lo dicho por la princesa.

– Maka yo…

– Detente. Se lo que dirás… "no lo sabía" ¿cierto? – Bufó – Mejor en vez de eso preocúpate por pensar en que me responderás, pues apenas pongamos un pie sobre Death City tendrás que responder a TODAS mis preguntas, ¿me has entendido? – Finalizó, mirando desafiante y resentida al chico, quien no se amedrentó ante la mirada olivo de la chica y se la mantuvo, sorprendiendo en medida a la chica. Finalmente, tomo aire y rompió el silencio, anunciando su inminente partida hacia el reino.

– Vamos, Kid nos espera.

…

Para cuando el atardecer empezaba a acariciar la pequeña ciudad, Maka junto a Soul y los demás ya se encontraban reunidos en el lugar elegido por Kid como el adecuado para poder abrir el portal. Maka se encontraba nerviosa, mirando alternativamente a su prima quien se había sentado en una raíz de un árbol en compañía de Stein y Marie, y a Soul, quien miraba insistentemente hacia unos arbustos, como esperando la llegada de alguien.

– Soul – El aludido la miró, esperando sus siguientes palabras – ¿A quién esperas? ¿No estamos todos ya?

– Falta Kid, que es quien me acompaño a este mundo. Y a otra chica, quien supervisara unas cosas – Respondió seco, volviendo su vista a los arbustos, justo en el momento que de los mismos salían Kid en compañía de Tsubaki, ante la mirada atónita de Maka.

– ¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó contrariada.

– Vaya, es un placer conocerla Alteza, mi nombre es Kid y soy un sabio de vuestro pueblo, un placer servirle – Se presentó el pelinegro, abrumando en sobremanera a la rubia, quien poco se encontraba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos.

– Y-yo… eh… igualmente… – Tartamudeó sin apartar la mirada de Tsubaki, quien sonreía tímidamente ante su mirada.

– Lamento que te enteraras de mi identidad de esta forma Alteza, pero mi deber era mantenerme en el anonimato para evitar contratiempos. – Hizo una leve reverencia en son de disculpa, para después proseguir: – Me alegra que nos honre nuevamente con su presencia en el reino, no sabe cuánta falta le ha hecho al reino de Death City – Maka desvió la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente culpable al pensar en las calamidades que habrá pasado un pueblo que ni siquiera conoce por culpa de su larga ausencia. Tsubaki pareció notar esto, pues rápidamente intento enmendar su error:

– ¡Pero no es culpa suya Alteza! Fueron cosas que se salieron de las manos… Y Medu…

– Basta. Es momento de irnos – Cortó Soul, mirando con reproche a la pelinegra, quien bajo tímidamente la cabeza apenada, consiente del error que estuvo a punto de cometer. – Kid, abre el portal.

El nombrado asintió, extendiendo su mano hacia un árbol, donde inmediatamente apareció un vórtice oscuro, donde se reflejaba un inmenso desierto, con una enorme ciudad en el medio. Maka supuso que ese debía ser Death City.

– Debemos irnos. – La rubia asintió, y miró a sus tíos, quienes en ese momento abrazaban cariñosamente a Chrona, quien murmuraba algo parecido a "no se lidiar con las despedidas", suspiró, ella tampoco, pero debía ser fuerte por ambas.

– Espero que nos veamos pronto… no me gustaría estar en ese mundo mucho tiempo sin ustedes – Susurró con la voz cargada de emoción que conmovió a Marie, quien la aprisiono en sus brazos maternalmente, mientras Stein le acariciaba la cabeza y Chrona sollozaba un poco. – ¿Vendrán pronto verdad? – Preguntó levantando su cabeza, y encarando a sus tíos, siendo Marie quien con una cálida sonrisa le respondió:

– Pronto Maka… más de lo que imaginas – Y le dio un leve empujón, invitándola a poner un pie dentro del vórtice, donde Chrona y Kid ya habían desaparecido, dejando solo a Soul quien la apresuraba con la mirada.

– Es una promesa. – Sonrió, entrando de lleno al vórtice, de regreso al reino que la vio nacer hacia dieciséis años.

* * *

><p>¡Nyaaaa~! Bueno, me atrasaron el viaje que hare estos dias para... hoy en la tarde, asi que mientras deberia estar haciendo mi maleta para irme me escabulli un momento para subir este cap :D para que tengan algo con que entretenerse en estos dias libres (?)<p>

Ahmm ahmmm... no tengo mucho que decir de este cap, porque realmente pienso que es mas como una "transición", aunque refleja los sentimientos de Maka por toda la informacion reciente.

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Dipi-chan **(:D gracias gracias gracias x3!), **Sakura No Soul **(vaya gracias :3 es un gusto leer que te agrada el fic. Espero que el cap te guste, y el SoulxMaka saldrá de a poquito :3 pero habrá, de eso no ai duda! :D), **Kasumi-chan **(ahahaha gracias por los buenos deseos :3 no me podia ir de vacaciones sin subir este cap *-* cedi ante la tentacion, pues pensaba subirlo el lunes junto al de Soul's Rhapsody x3 saluditos~), **Kaoru240** (gracias por comentar :3 ¡disfruta el cap! *corre en circulos*¨), **Liz.I'm **(en serio? ¡Eso es fantastico! :D gracias gracias :3 cuidate :3), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Pero si se lo decia Kid perdia el chiste :P ya vez que no los puede odiar... por ahora, pues aun falta que se entere de mas cosas que seguramente la pondran a prueba... :D saluditos y gracias por comentar!)

¡Siguiente capítulo! : **Death City. **(vaya, que original...)

Bueno, espero que hallan disfrutado del cap x3 y que disfruten estos dias libres. ¡Un abrazo para todos! Lectores fantasma... ¡aparezcan! que no muerdo :3

Los reviews hacen el fic feliz ;D y no quieres que este triste, ¿verdad? *el fic gruñe*

Saluditos~!

Kabegami Amaterasu (Si, agregue algo a mi nick xD pienso que ya era hora de cambiar... es decir... ¡llevo mas de tres años con el mismo nick! al menos algo le tenia que agregar xD)

_¿Review? c:_


	4. Death City

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo aquello que leerán a continuación, fruto de mi imaginación loca y retorcida. ¡Dile no al plagio!

**.**

**Capítulo tres**

**.**

_**Death City**_

**.**

Fueron absorbidos por el poderoso vórtice que los escupió sobre algo blanco y cálido. Maka se levanto de su cómodo aterrizaje sobre Soul y el olor a arena y poca humedad le llenó las fosas nasales de lleno, una suave y seca brisa le revolvió los cabellos y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa de las partículas de arena que el mismo traía consigo. Miro a su alrededor y lo único que pudo notar fue arena… arena… y más arena. Bufó molesta, aquello no se comparaba en nada a lo descrito por sus tíos.

– Pero qué lugar más deprimente – Soltó al aire, observando a Kid quien ayudaba a Chrona a levantarse y a Tsubaki, quien sonreía amablemente como siempre al lado de Soul, quien a diferencia de ellos tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Será acaso porque no estamos en Death City? – Acotó sarcástico el albino mirando alrededor con cautela, para después mirar a Kid quien asintió en silencio – Aterrizamos aquí por seguridad, no es prudente que la princesa desaparecida aparezca tras creerla muerta.

– Pero le encantará Death City cuando la vea Maka-hime, es un lugar sumamente hermoso, y el pueblo es bien amable – Intervino Tsubaki con su voz amable, que a diferencia de la dura y sarcástica de Soul, conseguía tranquilizar a la rubia.

Maka asintió todavía algo turbada por el sufijo "-hime", sabía que no podía evitar que lo dijeran, pero aun así la hacía sentirse algo incomoda. Miró nuevamente hacia el desértico paraje y entonces fue cuando notó una pequeña construcción de piedra a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. A simple vista parecían unas ruinas, pero enfocándolas mejor, tenían un aire de templo antiguo de alguna civilización pasada aunque con un toque moderno, Maka lo miró con desconcierto y entonces fue que reparo que tanto Kid como Tsubaki se encontraban caminando hacia el mismo, con Chrona algo rezagada detrás de ellos.

– ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí parada o qué? Vamos que nos están esperando – Habló Soul desde su espalda haciéndola pegar un brinco. Tras mirarlo con odio caminó tranquilamente tras el chico, rumbo a las extrañas ruinas.

**.&**

– Oh vaya… – Susurró extasiada al estar frente al extraño templo. Si desde lejos le recordaba a unas ruinas de cerca asemejaba a un pequeño palacio, con diversas decoraciones de pequeños soles pintados en las paredes y justo en la punta más alta, una estatua de algo que parecía… ¿un dragón? O de repente era algo más… el punto es que la extraña criatura rodeaba un sol mas grande, como protegiéndolo. Lo miró confusa e inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre el tatuaje de su costado. No supo porque de repente una sensación familiar la embargo.

– Vamos Maka-hime, nos esperan adentro – Apremió Tsubaki tomándola suavemente del brazo sacándola de su ensoñación, y conduciéndola dentro del pequeño templo, donde los demás ya se encontraban.

**.&**

Ya dentro del pequeño templo Kid los guió a través de un par de pasillos estrechos iluminados solamente por pequeñas antorchas, dado que el lugar carecía completamente de ventanas (Maka asumió, que era para protegerlo de las constantes tormentas de arena), un fuerte olor a incienso y perfume inundaba el ambiente haciendo el aire casi pesado, aunque sin llegar a marear. Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta llegar a una habitación más grande a las anteriores, donde un gran espejo adornaba una de las paredes y unos cuantos cojines rodeaban el mismo, haciendo de sillas.

Kid les indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que se sentaran y desapareció por una pequeña puerta junto al espejo, para después salir en compañía de dos chicas, una alta ataviada con una capucha dorada con decoraciones de soles, y otra más pequeña con una capucha plateada y diversas lunas decorándola. Maka las miró extrañada al igual que el resto de los presentes. Kid carraspeó, llamando la atención hacia él.

– Su majestad ellas son Liz y Patty, son sacerdotisas de este templo – Presentó formalmente el pelinegro a las chicas, que bajaron sus capuchas revelando a una rubia casi castaña de mirada dura y a otra rubia de expresión infantil. Ambas sonrieron y se arrodillaron frente a Maka, quien las miró con desconcierto y pena.

– Y-yo…

– Es un placer conocerla Maka-hime, mi hermana y yo observamos por el movimiento de las estrellas que pronto nos horraría con su presencia, por lo que le dijimos a Kid que fuera a buscarla – Habló la rubia mayor de nombre Liz, alzando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, para luego colocarse a un lado del misterioso espejo.

– ¡Viste hermana! ¡Te dije que era bonita! – Chilló la otra chica saltando y corriendo hacia su hermana, quien le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

– No seas imprudente Patty…

Los presentes rieron ante la actitud de la rubia menor, pero callaron abruptamente al notar como en espejo aparecía una extraña figura de un hombre encapuchado con una máscara un tanto… ridícula. Kid rodó los ojos fastidiado y Soul rió ante su reacción.

– ¡Holitas chicos! – Saludó la extraña figura moviendo sus grandes manos de proporciones exageradas. – Como creo que solo Kid y Soul saben quién son me presentare… ¡Soy Shinigami-sama, el protector del templo del norte! – Canturreó feliz el ser, ante el desconcierto de las chicas.

– Oh, entonces usted es uno de los cuatro sabios, ¿o me equivoco? – Pregunto Tsubaki interesada.

– ¡En efecto Tsubaki-chan! – Afirmó feliz el encapuchado. – Y supongo que tú debes de ser Maka-chan, eres idéntica a tu madre – Agregó el sabio volteando su máscara hacia donde la chica, quien se cohibió aun mas en su puesto.

– S-si…

– ¡Es un honor tenerte aquí! Y como creo que es el motivo de tu visita, supongo que están aquí para que responda alguna de tus preguntas, ¿cierto?

– Es el único lugar seguro al que pudimos recurrir, realmente no sabemos cómo está la situación en el reino actualmente – Acotó Soul con voz seria, llamando la atención de Maka quien lo miró sorprendida, dado que ella pensaba que las cosas estaban normales en Death City.

– En efecto, ¡pero quita ese tono serio! Ahora bien, te diré ciertas cosas Maka-chan, pero debes entender que no me corresponde a mi decírtelas todas, o simplemente aun no es el momento para que las sepas, ¿de acuerdo? – Sentenció el sabio un poco más serio. Maka frunció el ceño con disgusto, y ella que había pensado lo contrario.

– ¡Pero si Soul me dijo que me dirían todo al llegar aquí! – Reclamó enojada mirando a su guardián con enojo, quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado y divertido.

– Admito que aquello no era completamente cierto…

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡Silencio! – Bramó el encapuchado callándolos a ambos en el acto. – Lo que yo te diré es algo de historia Maka-chan, para que sepas realmente en qué condiciones está el reino y a qué atenerte, pues me temo que actualmente estamos en guerra.

– ¿En guerra? ¿Y con quién?

El sabio se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar: – Verás, nuestro reino está regido por un Rey eso todos lo sabemos, sin embargo detrás de este existen cuatro sabios que se encargan de ayudarlo en sus tareas y decisiones, así como también de predecir ciertas cosas que pueden ayudar a evitar catástrofes o calamidades… – Movió una de sus manos y en el centro de la habitación apareció una gran bola de cristal, donde se vio reflejado el desierto y cuatro sombras. – Cada sabio protege un punto cardinal del reino. Como ya dije, yo soy el sabio del Norte. Eibon es el sabio del Sur – En la bola apareció un hombre extraño, ataviado con un montón de ropas y un extraño casco – El sabio del Oeste, Asura – La figura anterior ahora fue reemplazada por un hombre delgado, que envolvía su rostro con una larga bufanda blanca. – Y la sabia del Este, Medusa – Ahora apareció la figura de una mujer rubia de expresión fría. Tanto Soul como Kid endurecieron su mirada al ver a la misma – Nosotros nos encargamos de cuidar el balance astral del reino, mientras el rey cuida el balance terrenal, en un eterno equilibrio que ha mantenido los cimientos de nuestra prosperidad por décadas.

Ahora, hace exactamente dieciséis años, el día en que tú naciste pequeña Maka… – La rubia dio un respingo, y miró con curiosidad como la bola cambiaba de fondo, mostrando ahora el reino sumido en llamas y destrucción. Ahogó un gritito, se veía sumamente horrible esa escena –… Ese día Medusa nos traiciono, y aprovechando que tú estabas naciendo ataco el reino, matando a tu madre en el proceso y tomando el dominio total del reino – Termino de relatar Shinigami con voz sombría, ante la mirada atónita de Maka.

– M-mi madre… – Sollozó la chica, sintiendo como Chrona pasaba gentilmente su brazo por sus hombros, en un abrazo consolador. – ¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto temerosa, temiendo por el futuro de su otro progenitor.

– Creemos que está escondido dentro del reino, pero lastimosamente no hemos podido contactar con él en todo este tiempo – Respondió Kid calmadamente, sin despegar la vista del espejo.

– Es por eso que te necesitamos Maka-chan, solo tú puedes derrocar a Medusa y devolverle al reino su añorada paz – Prosiguió el reflejo del sabio, alzando ambas manos y juntándolas en su frente, en un gesto infantil.

– P-pero… ¡si ustedes no han podido quien dice que yo podré! Todo esto es nuevo para mí, no se usar armas y carezco de la moral para matar a alguien. Lo siento, pero se equivocaron de persona – Exclamó aterrada, mirando alternadamente a Soul y a Shinigami.

– Es por eso que Soul te entrenará, tu guardas mucho poder dentro Maka-chan, y con ayuda de Soul podrás explotar todo tu potencial y hasta más, no tienes de que preocuparte – Maka miró al chico quien asintió ante este aclaración y se levantó de golpe, asombrando a todos los presentes.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo pelear por ustedes – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo por los estrechos pasillos.

– Será mejor que vayas por ella Soul-kun~ – Canturreó Shinigami, al ver como el albino se había puesto de pie al ver a la chica salir.

**.&**

**Maka Pov**

Corrí a través de los laberinticos pasillos de este estúpido templo. Sé que hice mal al irme de esa manera de la sala, ¿pero quién se creían que eran ellos para delegarme todas sus responsabilidades? ¡Recién llego a este mundo! No pueden pedirme que los salve cuando ellos llevan más de diez años luchando…

¿O sí?

_Pero es tu deber…_

Genial, ahora estoy quedando loca. Ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza.

_No seas idiota, soy tu conciencia. ¿O acaso creías que no tenias una?_

Pues sí, pero no pensé que eso fuera cierto.

_Ya ves que sí. Ahora, sabes perfectamente que tienes el deber de salvarlos, tú misma sientes que este es tu lugar, siempre lo ha sido._

No ayudas mucho, pero pienso que sí, solo que no es fácil… demonios. Me detuve abruptamente terminando la extraña conversación con mi conciencia al llegar a un cuarto sumamente extraño, el mismo estaba iluminado por un montón de velas desperdigadas por todo el lugar y algunas telas que le daban un aire algo arábigo, sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hermoso fresco que adornaba la pared, iluminado perfectamente por unas velas que colgaban de unos candelabros.

Me acerqué curiosa dado que toda mi vida me habían encantando las artes y pude admirarlo mejor: Representaba un resplandeciente cielo en el punto del atardecer, de un lado el sol y del otro la luna, que por efecto de las velas brillaban hermosamente, y justo de cada lado, había un dragón blanco y otro dorado, ambos colocados de tal forma que parecía que estuvieran danzando en el fresco, contuve el aliento, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, hasta no parecía obra humana.

– Eso es porque fue hecho con magia – Habló una voz a mi espalda que me hizo sorprender, aunque claro, ya debería estar acostumbrada a que Soul haga eso, ¿no?

– ¿Magia? – Pregunte dudosa, perdonándole el susto solo porque la curiosidad pudo más conmigo. Ya luego me la cobraría de alguna manera.

– ¿Pensaste que aquí no existe? ¿Acaso no viste el vórtice que hizo Kid? Eso no es un truco de luces como la magia de tu mundo – Acotó divertido mientras se colocaba a mi lado, admirando el fresco junto a mí. Inmediatamente devolví la mirada al fresco también, intentando calmar ese inusual nerviosismo que me había nacido al saberme sola con Soul en la misma habitación.

Espera, ¿Qué?

¿Qué Soul me pone nerviosa? ¡Pero qué demonios! Recién tengo un día y algo de conocerlo, no es _posible_ que en tan poco tiempo me sienta así.

_Pero no puedes negar que es guapo._

Oh por Dios, ¿tú de nuevo?

_Vivo aquí._

Aparentemente debí de parecer tener un tremendo conflicto mental, pues antes de poder responderle algo a mi conciencia sentí como Soul me movió un poco el hombro, llamando mi atención y provocándome un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Ahora si me preocupe, eso no es normal en mi.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté, intentando ocultar mi creciente nerviosismo.

– Te preguntaba si querías saber la historia de este fresco, pero al parecer te habías perdido en la inmensidad de tu cabeza – Rió divertidamente y tuve que contenerme para no incrustarle uno de los muchos candelabros que había en la habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza con furia, y eso que este Idiota me ponía nerviosa.

– Sería bueno que al fin me contaras algo – Espeté furiosa, haciendo que volteara a verme confuso y con algo de culpa. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no podía sentirlas.

– Mira, se que te dije que te diría todo al llegar, pero tienes que entender que es por tu bien Hime… – Parpadeé confusa, ¿Acaso me había dicho Hime? Pensé que al ser un chico "cool" seguiría llamándome Maka. Demonios, otra vez aquella sensación en el estomago – Pero dada la información que nos dio Shinigami las cosas cambian, dado que no podemos entrar a Death City hasta que acabes con tu entrenamiento – Terminó volviendo a mirar el fresco, esta vez con expresión pensativa.

– ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese del que tanto hablan?

– Todas las familias de Death City tienen un poder de nacimiento, algo ligado al apellido por así decirlo, que junto a su animal guía de la casa los hace llegar a tener sorprendentes poderes. El problema es que solo un miembro de la familia cada cierto tiempo puede heredar la capacidad de transformarse en la criatura más poderosa del clan – Me explicó con voz calmada sentándose suavemente el suelo, lo miré confusa, y tras hacerme un leve ademán con la mano me invito a sentarme a su lado, y yo, obediente lo imité (aun me pregunto qué me sucedió).

– Entonces mi poder está vinculado con mi apellido… ¿Albarn? – Intente seguirlo, aunque por dentro mi mente estuviera peor que cable de audífonos tras sacarlos del pantalón.

– Tu vienes de una familia muy particular Hime, al ser la familia real, no solo todos tienen la capacidad de transformarse, si no que cada cierto tiempo nace entre ustedes la reencarnación del Sol, aquel que no solo controlará el fuego, que es el elemento base de ustedes, si no que tendrá una infinidad de poderes más, que aun no hemos podido descubrir – Siguió explicándome tranquilamente apoyando sus manos detrás suyo, en una pose que hallé un tanto… infantil (y no por eso digo que no me gustó).

– ¿Y dónde está esa persona? ¿Es mi padre? – Pregunté temerosa, pues había visto suficientes películas de fantasía como para saber que esa persona sería…

– Eres tú – Soltó sin más, elevando su mirada hacia el fresco y apuntándolo con un dedo. – Ese fresco representa el sol (ósea tú), y la luna, que al igual que tú, nace en una familia poderosa del reino – Lo mire estupefacta tras observar el fresco bien, ¿Acaso me estaba insinuando que me podía transformar en un bicho enorme con escamas y escupe fuego? Este chico debía estar bastante mal de su cabeza.

– No, no te estoy mintiendo. El día que tú naciste ocurrió un eclipse de sol, justo en el momento que saliste de tu madre, y con esto todo el reino supo que la siguiente reencarnación había nacido – Ok, ahora si mi vida no era lo suficientemente loca con esto simplemente se pasaron, ¿Reencarnación del sol? ¿YO? Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ese tatuaje en mi costado…

– E-entonces yo puedo…

– Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora. Querías respuestas, te di respuestas. Será mejor que volvamos, ya deben de estar preguntándose donde estamos, y el idiota de Kid me dijo que no me demorara más de 88 minutos – Me cortó levantándose el suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, acto seguido me ofreció una mano que acepte todavía dudosa, ignorando nuevamente aquella sensación en mi espina dorsal.

Seguramente debía de ser el cambio de clima.

**.&**

Salimos por otro pasillo que nos condujo nuevamente afuera del templo, mis ojos me escocieron un poco por el repentino resplandor que me dio de lleno en los ojos y Soul me apretó un poco el brazo colocándome detrás de él, sorprendiéndome un poco en el acto.

– ¡Oye pero que te pasa! – Chille intentando calmar el nerviosismo que había regresado a mí. Intente mirar pero todavía mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz, por lo que solo me podía fiar de mi oído para saber que pasaba, y no era de mucha ayuda, pues el fuerte viento no me dejaba oír bien.

– Quédate detrás de mí, alguien se acerca – Me susurró bajito y cerré los ojos más fuerte al sentir el resplandor de su guadaña al salir. Temblé un poco, ¿Qué clase de "alguien" se estaba acercando?

– Oye Soul…

En toda respuesta gruño callándome y no pude evitar hacer un puchero, ¿Pero quién se creía? Joder, y mis ojos aun no cooperaban conmigo.

– ¡Vamos Black Star! Sé que estás ahí, no eres bueno escondiéndote – ¿Black Star? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué Soul se refería a _eso_ con ese tono de voz tan amigable y divertido? ¿De qué me perdí?

Finalmente mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pude abrirlos, justo en el momento en que un chico de más o menos la misma edad de Soul salía de la NADA (si, no miento, de la NADA) y corría hacia nosotros, extendiendo sus brazos cuan ancho eran y con su extraño cabello azul ondeando con la brisa.

– ¡VIEJO! ¡No pensé que fueras a regresar vivo!

Definitivamente este lugar estaba lleno de locos.

* * *

><p>Bien, ese fue mi primer POV, ¿que tal me quedo? Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte! La verdad es que es un poquitín mas tedioso escribir así, pero tiene su gracia. En fin...<p>

Este capítulo está lleno de varias cosas que serán importantes en los siguientes capítulos y el resto de la historia, de hecho, si leen bastante bien, encontrarán ciertas cosas curiosas :P

Ahmmm... no sé que más decir al respecto, creo que el capítulo habla por sí solo, ¿no?

Momento de contestar reviews! Gracias a: **Dipi-chan** (¡Gracias por eso! :D disfruta el cap :3 saluditos!~), **Kasumi-chan** (gracias por eso xP realmente intento por todos los medios que se mantengan en sus personalidades originales, que leer eso me hace sentir que hago un buen trabajo T_T, y no digas eso! En tus fics te mantienes muy fiel a las personalidades *0* y todos twisteamos alguna vez un poquitín las personalidades por gusto propio :3 saluditos~!), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Tsubaki es un personaje que me gusta bastante :3 en un principio no iba a tener ese papel, pero no pude resistirme x3 ¡Pronto saldrá Spirit! Creo en el siguiente o el que le sigue... xP, ¡gracias por comentar *o*! disfruta el cap :3), **Liz.I'm** (si te quedaron dudas entonces hice bien mi trabajo :3 nyahaha, gracias por comentar :D saludoows~)

Quiero darle las gracias también, a todos esos lectores fantasma! Vamos que ni yo ni el fic mordemos! :D Aparte de que los reviews hacen feliz a la historia, ¡y tu no quieres que la historia esté triste! ¿O si? xD

Saludos y un abrazo! Nos leemos la otra semana en la actualización :P

Próximo capítulo: Aún sin nombre xD.

**Kabegami Amaterasu**

_¿Review? c:_


	5. Escamas Doradas

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia, fruto de mi mente loca y retorcida.

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**.**

_**Escamas Doradas**_

**.**

Maka parpadeó confusa al ver a aquel "ser" (pues realmente no había otra palabra que lo llegara a definir), saltando alrededor de su guardián. Alzó una ceja escéptica y carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de ambos chicos que ahora chocaban las palmas en un saludo amistoso, olvidándose repentinamente de su presencia en aquel lugar, y eso le molestaba un poco.

– Ah sí… Black Star ella es Maka, la princesa del reino. Maka, el es Black Star – Presentó Soul calmadamente a ambos con un vago gesto de la cabeza y Maka frunció el ceño, ¿Qué acaso este chico no tenía sentido del tacto? Bastaba ver la cara de Black Star para saber que no se creía para nada aquella presentación.

– Perdona… ¿pero qué has dicho? Ahaha Soul no pensé que fueras tan gracioso, ¡y eso que casi me la creo! – Rio estruendosamente el chico ante la mirada ceñuda de Maka y la burlona de Soul – Por favor, ¿esta pecho plano la princesa? Debes estar bromeando… – Y eso fue todo lo que la poca paciencia de Maka pudo soportar, por lo que su puño viajo rápidamente directo a la cara del pobre joven, derribándolo en el suelo en el acto.

– ¡Y eso es para que no me vuelvas a decir Pecho plano! – Gruño la rubia volviendo al templo dando zancadas, dejando a Soul aturdido por la fuerza de la princesa y a Black Star inconsciente por un largo rato.

– Vaya que es temperamental… – Rió bajito el guardián, tomando a Black Star por una pierna y arrastrándolo dentro del templo, justo por donde Maka había desaparecido hace poco.

**&.**

Nuevamente dentro del templo, más precisamente en la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo con Shinigami-sama, todos se encontraban reunidos debatiendo lo que sería el siguiente paso en su operación, o en términos más sencillos, el entrenamiento de Maka.

– Opino que deberíamos llevarla con Kim para que aprenda a usar la magia pronto, no podemos permitir que ande indefensa por este mundo – Puntualizo Kid con seriedad, mirando al espejo con altivez, como esperando que el reflejo objetara su decisión.

– Por mí no hay problema, pero a fin de cuentas la decisión es de Soul, ya saben que a él le corresponde decidir cómo y en qué orden será el entrenamiento de la princesa – Agregó Tsubaki pensativamente, haciendo que tanto Liz como Patty asintieran, apoyándola.

Chrona miró a ambos pelinegros con temor jugueteando con sus manos, ella no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos, de hecho, no entendía porque decidían sobre el futuro de su prima sin ella presente para opinar, le parecía algo sumamente injusto, y por eso se guardaba sus opiniones para sí.

– Creo que lo que piensa Chrona es verdad – Interrumpió Shinigami haciendo que la chica pegara un saltito del susto y lo mirara confusa, ¿Qué acaso ese tipo leía mentes? – No debemos decidir entre nosotros el futuro de la princesa, pues este le pertenece a ella y a más nadie. Es libre de decidir lo que guste – Sentenció volviendo a desaparecer del espejo, dejando a los demás presentes del cuarto pensativos. Claro, con excepción de Chrona.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué las caras largas? – Habló repentinamente Maka desde el umbral de la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – Escuchen… se que hice mal en irme así y todo pero… estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me pidan… si con eso ayudo a mi reino – Titubeó un poco al final pero consiguió decirlo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de todos los presentes y agacho la cabeza apenada, se sentía cohibida ante tanta presión.

– Ya, ya… digan algo…

– Solo tengo dos palabras para ti Maka-hime – Alzó la cabeza sorprendida al sentir el peso de una mano sobre su hombro, perteneciente a Soul, quien la miraba con su característica sonrisa torcida, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco – ¿Cuándo empezamos?

**&.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez acostumbrándose a la habitual oscuridad de su celda. En un movimiento inconsciente movió las manos sintiéndolas pesadas por los gruesos grilletes colocados sobre sus muñecas, jadeó un poco y el leve tintineo de las cadenas rompió el silencio de la mazmorra. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y el olor a humedad y moho que tan familiar le era ya le provocaron nauseas.

Como odiaba ese lugar, pero lo valía, si su preciada hija se encontraba a salvo.

Porque si, aquella noche cuando le entrego su única inspiración, su única razón de seguir viviendo a Marie y se había unido a la batalla contra la bruja de Medusa esta lo había capturado, obligándolo a confesarle a donde había mandado a la reencarnación del sol.

Y el calló. Por dieciséis años calló.

Realmente no sabía cómo había soportado las mil y un torturas que aquella persona en la que una vez confió aplicó sobre él. Debía de ser el fuerte pensamiento de que Maka se encontraba viva en algún mundo al que Marie la hubiera llevado, y que pronto volvería, reencontrándose con su mundo y con su padre, el lugar del que nunca se debió separar.

Se recostó como pudo sobre la fría pared oyendo un fuerte chasquido proveniente de la puerta de metal de su celda. Alzó la cabeza intrigado y un leve haz de luz entro por la misma cegándolo un poco, mas por sus sentidos desarrollados pudo observar una figura mirarlo desde el umbral de la misma. Sonrió cansado, nuevamente la sirviente de Medusa venía a dejarle la comida.

– Spirit-san… la cena – Anunció la suave y temblorosa voz de la chica quien se acercó lentamente hacia el prisionero dejándole frente a sí una jarra de agua tibia y una hogaza de pan. Spirit miró la hogaza interesado, hoy no lucía tan mohosa como en días anteriores.

– Vaya, gracias por el gesto Blair ¿A qué se debe tu amabilidad de hoy?

La chica se removió incomoda y cerró un poco la pesada puerta de metal, en un intento de lo que fuera a decir no saliera de aquellas paredes, solo por precaución.

– Me entere que se abrió un portal de entrada en los alrededores de Death City, Majestad… – Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el hombre lo escuchara. Spirit alzó su mirada sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso seria…?

– ¿Sabes quien hizo eso Blair? ¿Medusa lo sabe?

– Fue precisamente de Medusa de quien lo escuche, creemos que se trata del hijo de Shinigami-sama y aquel chico Soul… usted sabe de quién hablo… – Murmuró, y un brillo especial apareció en la verde mirada de Spirit, quien no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera en dieciséis años.

– ¿Se trata de Maka verdad? ¡Tiene que ser ella! – En un acto de pura felicidad jaló las pesadas cadenas y una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, tumbándolo nuevamente sobre el húmedo suelo. – Tsk… estas cadenas no solo absorben mi energía mágica, si no que no me permiten transformarme en dragón… maldita Medusa – Escupió con rabia, sin notar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que apareció en el rostro de Blair.

– Yo puedo ayudarlo a salir Majestad.

– Espera… ¿Qué?

– ¡Yo también soy bruja! Y aunque no tan buena ni poderosa como Medusa, he aprendido como romper el hechizo de esas cadenas, solo que tendrá que ser cuando ella no se encuentre en el castillo, de lo contrario no podrá escapar bien – Informó la chica guiñándole un ojo coquetamente al rey, que expandió aun mas su sonrisa, de ser posible.

– ¡Eres la mejor Blair! ¿Acaso sabes cuándo saldrá? Porque lo más seguro es que me tome un poco reponer mis energías como para defenderme por mi mismo, y lastimosamente he perdido algo de practica con el pasar de los años… – Masculló enojado, mirando frustrado una solitaria piedra en la celda.

– No se preocupe por eso Majestad, estoy intentando contactar con las Death Scythes para que nos ayuden, por ahora solo he podido conseguir a Tezca y a Azusa; y sigo sin saber el paradero de Marie o de Justin…

– Con ellos dos será más que suficiente. Y por Marie no te preocupes, la tengo en una misión importante… ahora lo más importante, ¿Cuándo podremos salir? – Preguntó impaciente, ya casi saboreando el aire fresco de Death City.

– Pues Medusa está planeando salir a buscar a los alrededores del reino mañana por la tarde, es nuestra oportunidad para sacarlo y ponerlo a resguardo, dado que Eruka y Free se encuentran en una misión especial también.

– ¿Misión especial? ¿A dónde fueron?

– Por lo que sé fueron a otro mundo, creo que se levanto un movimiento de la magia de este mundo – Explicó Blair un poco confusa, dado que ella no entendía mucho sobre la magia que manejaban la familia real.

– Oh no… podría ser Marie o Stein… Blair, necesito que mandes un mensajero con Shinigami-sama informándole de la situación, no podemos perder el tiempo – Ordenó con voz grave, haciendo que la chica asintiera y saliera de la celda, dejándolo nuevamente sumido en la solitaria oscuridad, solo que esta vez la llama de la esperanza parecía iluminar las cosas un poco.

"_Pronto Maka… pronto…"_

**&.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Death City, y en el desierto circundante del mismo el día había empezado mucho antes para los protagonistas de esta historia, quienes desde la madrugada habían empezado el que sería el entrenamiento de la princesa del reino.

– Por enésima vez Maka… ¡tienes que visualizarlo! – Refunfuño Soul sentado sobre la tibia arena, mirando a la rubia con fastidio, quien parada en medio de una duna cerraba los ojos frustrada, incapaz de hacer lo pedido por el chico.

– ¡Entonces ven y hazlo tu pues! ¡Si tanto dices que es fácil! – Contraatacó la chica pateando el suelo con furia, en un intento de calmarse. – No todos los días te piden que te transformes en un bicho enorme escupe fuego.

En toda respuesta el chico rió, para luego pegar un ágil salto que lo levantó del suelo. Maka lo miró confundida viendo como caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, para luego golpearle suavemente con el dedo la frente, en un gesto que le pareció casi tonto.

– Serás idiota, ¿Por qué haces eso? – Preguntó confusa, sobándose la frente.

– Porque estás bloqueada, por eso no puedes transformarte – Ante la mirada más confusa de Maka agregó: – Tienes que relajarte y no pensar en nada, simplemente visualiza la transformación y listo. Anda, respira un poco – La chica cerró los ojos titubeante y aspiró hondo, relajando un poco los hombros de paso. – Ahora, cuenta hasta diez, y cuando llegues a diez visualiza y listo – Ordenó alejándose de la chica, dándole espacio para lo que vendría a continuación.

– Diez… nueve… – Una extraña energía comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y tiritó un poco, casi perdiendo la concentración.

– Cinco… cuatro… – El aire se volvió más pesado y su cuerpo también, estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos en cuanto percibió un resplandor pero los cerró más fuerte, concentrándose.

– Dos… uno… – Algo dentro de ella explotó y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de ver a Soul mirarla desde abajo, con una gran sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

¿Pero qué demonios?

– Vaya Princesa, no pensé que fuera a ser tan grande – Observó el chico con sorpresa. Y entonces movió un brazo, o lo que vendría siendo una pata, y se asombro al ver una pata enorme con unas filosas zarpas al final. Caminó hacia atrás y trastabillo con su propia cola, cayendo de sentón sobre la arena que comenzaba a calentarse por el inexistente sol.

– Vamos, vamos. Con calma Maka, recién te transformas, no te exijas demasiado – Miró a Soul quien se acercaba hacia ella preocupado y algo en su corazón brinco al verlo así.

– _Me siento rara Soul _– Habló, y se sorprendió de saber que su voz nos salía, si no que era proyectada mentalmente en la mente de Soul, quien sonrió burlonamente al oírla en su mente.

– Eso es porque no estás acostumbrada. Ahora, si me haces el favor de estirar tus alas… – Ordenó observándola con ojo crítico dando vueltas alrededor de ella. Y es que era simplemente impresionante, él jamás pensó llegar a ver a alguien de la familia real en esa forma, y se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ser precisamente él el que le enseñara a la princesa a transformarse. La miró y sus ojos carmesí recorrieron sus brillantes escamas doradas, que resplandecían como el oro en cada movimiento que daba la chica; su cabeza angular coronada con dos pequeños cuernos blancos, y sus pequeños ojos verdes, que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad; para terminar en sus alas plegadas, de un tono más pálido que sus escamas al igual que su estomago, siendo estas las partes más sensibles de la princesa.

– _¿Qué tanto miras? _– Preguntó molesta tras ver al chico por su cola, la cual meció suavemente dejando a la vista los pequeños pinchos que la coronaban.

– Solo observo – Contestó vagamente terminando su recorrido y volviendo a su posición frente a la chica. – Bien, creo que ya puedes intentar volar – Sentenció con una sonrisa, que espanto a la chica en sobremanera.

– _Espera… ¿volar? ¡Que acaso estás loco! ¡Recién puedo convertirme en esta cosa! _

– Y precisamente por eso ya puedes, ¿o acaso tienes miedo? – Picó a la chica que gruño y acercó su cabeza hacia el chico, mostrándole una hilera de afilados dientes.

– _Solo observa idiota… _– Y pegó un rugido extendiendo sus alas, levantando un poco de arena a su paso. Soul la miró expectante.

– _Aquí voy… _– Y pegó un aletazo que le dio impulso. Soul observó asombrado como se elevaba un par de metro, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de horror al ver como los ojos de la chica se cerraban con dolor y adoptaba una forma extraña. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella preocupado.

– ¡Maka! ¡Aterriza! – Le pidió observando cómo cerca de su lomo el sello aparecía de nuevo brillando intensamente, para luego de un tenue brillo desconvertir a la chica, quien cayó inconsciente desde su lugar en las alturas.

– Demonios… – Masculló corriendo mas y apañando a la chica justo a tiempo, abrazándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo. – Debí imaginarme que el sello no ayudaría… – Se reprendió mentalmente al saber que por culpa de su ignorancia por poco y la chica salía herida.

– No deberían practicar la transformación de nuevo, al menos hasta que encontremos a Spirit y rompa el sello – Intervino la voz de Kid, quien se acercaba desde el templo en compañía de Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, quienes miraban la escena con preocupación.

– Es cierto Viejo, tú eres su guardián, no debes dejar que nada malo le pase – Añadió Black Star, mirando a la chica con curiosidad. – Lo que me sorprende es que haya soportado tanto tiempo convertida con el sello puesto, eso demuestra muchas cosas. Vaya, quien diría que la Pecho-plano sería tan fuerte – Rió burlonamente colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, para luego recibir un golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de Tsubaki.

– Respeta a su Alteza, sabes que eso es una falta de respeto – Regaño con su dulce voz, sacándole una carcajada a Kid y a Soul, quienes no podían creer que solo Tsubaki fuera capaz de calmar el alocado temperamento de su amigo.

– Y cambiando de tema chicos… ¿ahora qué haremos? – Quiso saber Liz, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus brazos.

– Pues… me parece que tendremos que hacerle una visita a Kim – Sentenció Soul, mirando el durmiente rostro de Maka. Y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

¿Pero que había sido eso?

**&.**

Marie caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, hoy había tenido que salir a terminar unos pendientes y le había tomado casi toda la tarde. Suspiró. Realmente aquella tarea de dejar todos sus asuntos cerrados antes de partir hacia Death City era algo trabajoso, al menos daba las gracias de que Masamune les ayudaba con algunas cosas, si no, no sabría que hubiera hecho.

Torció una esquina y un presentimiento repentino le recorrió la espina dorsal, apresuró el paso, sabía de qué se trataba, pero en sus actuales condiciones no se veía capaz de hacerle frente.

Una leve risa a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse y voltearse lentamente, encarando a una chica joven a la vista humana, aunque para Marie que ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas sabía que no era así, y que aquella chica escondía un gran poder.

– Que quieres – Espetó con indiferencia a la joven, quien se acercó más hacia ella, haciendo aparecer en su mano una extraña esfera negra. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Marie… Death Scythe al servicio del Rey de Death City y hermana de la difunta Reina… he venido por ti… – Siseó la chica, lanzándole la extraña bomba.

* * *

><p>Bien, el capítulo de esta semana lo tuve que subir antes dado que en la semana estaré <strong>muy<strong> ocupada, y se que si quedo en subirlo el miércoles (como tenia planeado) nunca lo haré, y me retrasare xD por lo que haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo se los traigo hoy, o si no mi conciencia no estará tranquila :)

Sobre el cap... la verdad es que me guié bastante por mis libros de El Legado para hacer la escena de Maka y Soul, por lo que cualquier cosa que vean mal o algo... ¡no duden en decirme!

Ya salió Spirit! Y las cosas se empiezan a complicar un poquito, sobre todo por Medusa, la cual aún le falta un poco para volver a salir, o de repente no, quien sabe :B

Creo que eso es todo, ya el resto el fic habla por si mismo :)

Ahora bien, ¡Agradecimientos! : **Mumi Evans Elric **(waaa~ en serio? Gracias! me halaga eso *o* me alegra bastante que te guste la historia :3 y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Saludos y espero que estes bien :D), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Ya apareció Spirit! Espero que te guste su parte :3 gracias por comentar! Saluditos :D), **Alexiel Evans** (Siii~! Ya está sintiendo cosas, pero le tomara bastante para darse cuenta *Y a Soul tambien :P*, Aahaha tranquila! A mi tambien se me va la cabeza cuando pienso en comida *0* :3 ¡gracias por comentar! Cuidate y saludos! :D), **Maka Hanato **(Gracias por el coment! Y tranquila, entiendo que la escuela consume demasiado tiempo :) disfruta el cap! saludos ;D), **Anime Dark **(Vaya gracias :D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :3 cuidate y saludos :D), **Liz.I'm** (poco a poco tomará mas forma, pero aun le falta :P ¡Gracias por comentar! un saludooote~), **Kasumi-chan** (NADIE puede negar que Soul es guapo D: *0* *se emociona* ya ya... respira... ok. Si, no podía dejarlo mas tiempo afuera porque se enojaba! Porque un fic sin el gran DIOS de Black Star no es un fic! *Quita a Black Star del teclado ¬¬* xD gracias por comentar :3 disfruta el cap! Saluditos Kasu-chaan~)

Son todos :) También quiero darle las gracias a las alertar y favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! *0* Y a esos lectores tímidos que leen desde las sombras, ¡yo no muerdo! *quizas un poco... pero solo si me enojan!* :B ¡animense a comentar! Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D

Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos en otra actualización (osea, el miercoles de más arriba ;D).

Cuidense todos y que la inspiración sea su guia!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	6. Death Scythes

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia y lo que no reconozcan :D

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**.**

_**Death Scythes**_

**.**

La noche ya había caído sobre el desierto circundante de Death City cuando Maka despertó. La chica abrió sus ojos perezosamente incorporándose de a poco, recordando vagamente los sucesos anteriores, con imágenes algo borrosas de Soul desde una perspectiva muy alta. Se quitó las suaves sabanas y se talló los ojos con calma sintiendo instantáneamente un dolor punzante en la espalda, justamente donde el sello reposaba tranquilo.

Tras soltar un leve quejido miró la habitación con gesto curioso y se sorprendió de hallarla finamente decorada con algunos elementos simples pero hermosos: un par de telas y algunos candelabros, al igual que un par de pinturas que parecían haber sido hechas con la misma técnica que la grande que vio el día anterior.

Miró la pequeña y única ventana de la habitación y se sorprendió de ver un cielo forrado de estrellas, se levantó sonriendo y tras un leve escalofrío provocado por la sensación fría del suelo se dirigió a la pequeña ventana, admirando el bello paisaje nocturno que por esta se colaba. Una leve y fresca brisa meció sus cabellos, refrescándola en aquella noche.

Tan ensimismada estaba observando el firmamento, que no notó la sombra que pasó volando por el oscuro cielo, tapando el brillo de algunas estrellas a su paso. Un pequeño rugido llamó su atención, sonrojándose levemente al reconocer aquello como su estomago, y como menos, pues no había probado bocado desde que había llegado a aquel extraño lugar.

Volteó dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación a buscar algo con que aplacar su hambre voraz y se topo con que una nueva muda de ropa había sido dejada pulcramente doblada sobre una mesita al lado de su cama. Se acercó curiosa y descubrió una larga capa con capucha color arena y una pequeña y fina diadema, todo esto junto a una pequeña nota escrita con una caligrafía estilizada. Abrió la pequeña nota y leyó:

"_Princesa, espero que encuentre agradable su habitación en nuestro templo. Sé que adorara tanto como yo la perfecta simetría del lugar, dado que todo fue diseñado por mí para que fuera perfecto. _– ¿Qué clase de loco escribió esto? Pensó la chica algo asustada – _Pero bueno, la capa que ve aquí es para protegerla del engañoso clima de este desierto, dado que en cuanto despierte saldremos a un lugar donde empezará su instrucción en las artes de este mundo. _– ¿Qué eso no lo estaba haciendo Soul ya? – _Y si se pregunta sobre la diadema, ruego la use, pues aunque no contamos con las originales que el Rey tiene en su poder contamos con esta, la cual perteneció alguna vez a su madre la reina cuando era más chica. Y de paso confirmara su posición como la princesa, vayamos a donde vayamos._

_Se despide de usted._

_Death the Kid."_

Maka enrolló nuevamente la nota y la guardo en un pequeño cajón de la mesita, para luego mirar la diadema y sonreír.

Con que había pertenecido a su madre…

Tomándola con sumo cuidado se acercó a un pequeño espejo sobre una encimera y se la coloco con cuidado sobre el rubio cabello, notando como el objeto parecía encajar a la perfección en su cabeza.

"_Es hermosa" _Pensó emocionada notando las pequeñas piedras aguamarina que la decoraban en forma sencilla pero hermosa. La vio tan hermosa, que en un arrebato de felicidad momentánea se soltó las colitas y dejó que su cabello cayera libre sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndose a sí misma del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

– Vaya, deberías dejarte el cabello suelto más a menudo. Te queda más _cool_ así – Habló una voz a su espalda y ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de su impertinente guardián. Bufó bajito y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, volteando levemente hacia el chico e intentando darle la mejor de sus miradas asesinas, claramente fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

– Jamás te cansaras de sorprenderme por la espalda, ¿verdad?

– No hasta que aprendas a sentir las presencias – Contestó socarrón entrando a la habitación con las manos colocadas tras su cabeza. – ¿Tienes hambre? Ya todos duermen, pero esperaba que despertaras para que comiéramos – Y de un salto se aventó en la cama ocultando su rostro, evitando que la chica notara su pequeño sonrojo.

– ¿Ósea que has estado aguantando hambre y sueño solo para comer conmigo? – Pregunto curiosa y nerviosa la chica, acercándose levemente hacia la cama, donde el albino rodó suavemente, pegando su cuerpo por completo a la pared, huyendo de la mirada olivo de la princesa.

– Soy tu guardián, no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre – Fue la simple respuesta del chico, que sonó algo amortiguada por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Maka arrugó la nariz con decepción, aunque ni siquiera supiera porque ese sentimiento de vacío se había posado sobre su cuerpo. Mejor pensar en otra cosa por el momento.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¿Acaso algo salió mal en la transformación? – Pregunto repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Soul por el cambio de tema. Se giró levemente y la encaró, hallándola sentada en un pequeño taburete.

– Pues… no estoy muy seguro… pero creo que tu padre colocó un sello sobre ti para evitar que tus poderes se salieran de control; o lo que piensa Kid, que fueran detectados por Medusa estando tú indefensa en otro mundo. Lo que representa ahora un problema para nosotros, porque te limita tu energía mágica. – Explicó rascándose la cabeza distraído.

– ¿Mi padre hizo esto? – Exclamó levantando su camiseta un poco y dejando a la vista el pequeño sello del sol y el dragón, que Soul miró claramente interesado, aunque termino sonrojándose un poco más, al notar la blanca piel de la chica bordeándolo.

– Pervertido. – Bufó molesta la chica bajándose la ropa con un sonrojo en el rostro que hacia juego con su expresión de furia. Soul bufó orgulloso.

– ¡Ja! Ya quisieras tú. – Contraatacó molesto. – Pero en fin, ese sello significa que no podrás transformarte hasta que encontremos a tu padre y el mismo lo quite, lo cual nos lleva a otro problema: tu entrenamiento.

Maka asintió, ignorando momentáneamente su enojo con su pervertido guardián.

– Dado que no puedes seguir practicando eso, he decido que lo más conveniente es que empieces a practicar la magia, por lo que antes del amanecer saldremos hacia el norte, donde habita una bruja que ten enseñara lo elemental sobre la magia – Explicó Soul levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde se detuvo pensativo. – Mejor vamos a comer, con el rugido que pego tu estomago estoy seguro que dejarás el templo sin comida por un mes – Rió divertido, esquivando por poco un candelabro que se estrelló con furia donde momentos antes había estado.

**&.**

Un tenue haz de luz empezó a colarse tímido por la ventana de la mazmorra anunciando que ya un nuevo día comenzaba. Spirit sonrió. Había pasado toda la noche en vela esperando el momento del amanecer que ahora que lo vivía parecía que se había quedado dormido y vivía uno de sus sueños.

Al fin seria libre.

Se acomodó paciente y como un reloj, la puerta de su celda se abrió con cautela dando paso a una figura pequeña y menuda, que rápidamente reconoció como la de un gato con un curioso sombrerito.

– Tiempo sin verte en esa forma Blair – Saludó jovial el monarca al gatito, que tras dar un sonoro maullido se acerco hacia sus grilletes, lanzándoles un zarpazo. Zarpazo que si bien al ojo humano no hubiera sido capaz de destruirlos consiguió que los cuatro cayeran con todo su peso sobre el frío y mohoso suelo.

Spirit sonrió al saber sus brazos y piernas libres. Al fin la libertad se olía mas cerca.

Levantándose algo entumecido agarro a la pequeña gatita colocándola en su hombro derecho donde maulló feliz. Luego alzó una patita y señalo hacia la puerta.

– _Será mejor que nos apresuremos Spirit-san, no sabemos cuánto tiempo Medusa estará afuera _– Hablo la gatita, que al igual que Maka se comunicaba mediante la proyección de sus palabras en la mente de sus receptores. Spirit asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente, todavía acostumbrándose a estar sin los grilletes. – _Azusa está vigilando todo desde afuera con su poder, y Tezca está en la entrada preparado para brindarnos apoyo en cuanto de la señal. Nada puede salir mal _– Informó Blair cuando ya salían al pasillo, largo y amplio, iluminado por un par de antorchas en intervalos de cinco metros entre cada una, lo que dejaba pocos espacios cubiertos de oscuridad.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que a pesar de en antaño haber sido recorrido por él la memoria es engañosa y ya comenzaba a fallarle, por lo que haciendo uso de las indicaciones de Blair comenzó a caminar sigiloso entre estos, observando como en cada ventana el día comenzaba a empezar. Y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en su adorada hija…

"_Pronto saldré y estaré contigo… Maka"_

Y de repente, un chasquido rompió la quietud de su escape.

Spirit miró a todos lados agudizando sus oídos mientras Blair saltaba de su hombro y se colocaba enfrente, dispuesta a darlo todo por defender a su rey.

– _Si las cosas se ponen feas… huya Majestad _– Fue todo lo que dijo la gatita, y entonces una puerta aledaña se abrió, dando paso a un individuo pequeño con una larga y puntiaguda nariz, que contrastaba de una manera graciosa con su traje de etiqueta y su sombrero de copa. El hombrecito giró la cabeza hacia ellos y no pareció sorprenderse, pues sonrió macabramente, como si aquello no fuera más que diversión.

– Mosquito… – Susurró Spirit con odio, colocándose también en pose de batalla, aunque sabía que poco o nada podía hacer en su estado de debilidad.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí. Si son su _Majestad_ y Blair… no me sorprende, eres tan zorra que sabía que pronto nos traicionarías, ¿sabes que a la señora Medusa esto no le caerá bien? Por lo que te hare un favor y te matare aquí… – Respondió calmo el hombrecito, haciendo que Blair se erizara y bufara, enojada por las palabras del hombre.

– _Quiero ver que lo intentes Insecto _– Siseó Blair con enojo. Y Mosquito frunció el ceño, enojado por el mote puesto por la chica.

– ¡Mas respecto gata! – Bramó, y una esfera negra con rayos azules salió desprendida de su mano directa a la gata, que la esquivó por poco, gracias a sus reflejos gatunos.

– ¡Blair!

– _Tsk… ¡siga derecho y entre por la primera puerta! Luego baje y tuerza a la izquierda, Tezca lo está esperando _– Ordenó la chica con una voz seria sumamente inusual en ella, que alarmo en sobremanera al pelirrojo, entendiendo de una vez sus intenciones.

– ¡No pienso dejarte aquí Blair!

– _Maka-hime la espera… _– Ronroneó la gatita lanzándose hacia Mosquito, quien no se espero el ataque y cayó de espaldas, con la bruja gata sobre el, hiriéndole la cara con las zarpas.

– _¡Corra!_

Spirit asintió y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que comenzaba a recuperar comenzó a correr siguiendo las indicaciones de la bruja, hasta que los sonidos del forcejeo de ambos se comenzó a amortiguar por las paredes de piedra del castillo y ya no escuchó nada. Siguió corriendo un poco más hasta que llegó al lugar dicho por Blair, sin embargo la puerta estaba sellada. Le doy un sonoro golpe con el puño, impotente.

– _¿Majestad? ¿Es usted? _– Susurró una voz desde el otro lado y Spirit alzó el rostro, reconociendo aquella voz como la de Tezca Tiploca.

– ¡Tezca! Si soy yo, ¡ábreme por favor! – Ordenó y el efecto fue instantáneo, la puerta prácticamente desapareció dejando a la vista un maltrecho callejón de Death City, donde la figura alta y coronada por una extraña cabeza de felpa de Tezca lo esperaba. Suspiro de alivio, aunque por dentro la incertidumbre del destino de Blair le carcomía las entrañas.

– Debemos irnos Majestad, no podemos perder tiempo – Apremió Tezca con su voz pastosa, producto de la gran cabeza que cubría la propia.

– ¿Qué? ¡No podemos! Blair se quedó atrás luchando con ese idiota de Mosquito… ¡no podemos dejarla! – Se indignó el rey haciendo amague de volver a entrar, sin embargo una tercera voz intervino, congelándolo en el acto.

– No de un paso más Majestad, o le lanzo un proyectil sedante – Volteó lentamente viendo a Azusa, una chica alta y delgada, con expresión seria que se aumentaba por las gafas de montura oscura, que hacían juego con su cabello corto. La chica se acercó y lo miró severa, cohibiéndolo un poco.

– Tu siempre de aburrida Azusa… – Masculló enojado el pelirrojo, sacándole una risita divertida a Tezca.

– No debería preocuparse por Blair Majestad, ella sabía a lo que se exponía al ayudarlo a salir. Ahora lo importante es que está sano y salvo. – Intento calmar Azusa, comenzando a caminar por el estrecho callejón, tenuemente iluminado. – Tenga esto, le ayudará a ocultarse – Le tendió una capa granate, que el pelirrojo se colocó, ocultando su rostro con la capucha.

– ¿Puede transformarse? – Preguntó Tezca interesado, cerrando la marcha por si debía proteger la espalda de su rey.

– Me temo que no, aunque de igual forma no nos serviría de nada, sería muy arriesgado sobrevolar la ciudad en esa forma. – Razonó Spirit caminando más deprisa, saliendo del callejón y caminando un tanto más, hasta llegar a un lugar varias calles más abajo.

Azuza carraspeó interrumpiendo la tertulia y abrió una puerta, dejando espacio para que tanto Tezca como Spirit entraran, para luego entrar ella y cerrarla tras de sí, con un sonoro chasquido.

– Bueno, creo que ya podemos ponerlo al tanto de la situación actual Majestad – Comenzó Azusa con voz seria, sentándose en una silla frente a los otros dos hombres. – Hemos recibido por parte de nuestros contactos que la princesa Maka se encuentra en el desierto bajo la protección de Shinigami-sama y de su guardián Soul – Explicó, y Spirit no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, imaginando lo grande y linda que estaría su hija ya. Tengo entendido que la mandaran con la bruja Kim para que la instruya en el uso de la magia, pero que aun no puede transformarse, dado el sello que usted le puso cuando se la entrego a Marie.

– Me alegra que aun después de tantos años siga funcionando – Afirmó complacido. – Aunque ese chico Soul… ¡que no se atreva a acercarse a mi hija! – Bramó alzando un puño amenazante, como buen padre sobreprotector.

Ambas Death Scythes sonrieron mientras una gotita corría por sus sienes.

El rey nunca cambiaría.

**&.**

Soul y Maka se encontraban terminando de desayunar cuando se les unieron Kid junto a Liz y Patty, las cuales armaron el alboroto mañanero sacando de quicio a Kid, quien se la paso lloriqueando algo que Maka entendió como simetría y otras cosas que nadie realmente le prestó atención. Luego se les unió Chrona, quien solo murmuraba cosas como "no sé cómo lidiar con… – Inserte situación aquí –"

"_Y yo que pensaba que aquel chico loco del cabello azul era raro…"_

Un poco mas tardecito se les unieron Tsubaki y Black Star, la primera alegando que se había retrasado por culpa del chico quien no paraba de gritar que un dios como él no tenía hora de levantarse.

Y Maka no supo porque, pero en ese momento más que nunca se sintió con amigos, aunque a todos los conociera de hacía poco.

– Eso es porque perteneces aquí, este es tu lugar – Susurró una voz a su oído que la hizo estremecer, volteando a ver a Soul, quien le dedico una sonrisa torcida. Se sonrojó un poco.

– Entonces Hime, ¿lista para el viaje de ahora? – Comenzó a hablar Tsubaki, tomando una tostada y dándole un pequeño mordisco, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de la rubia.

– Y-yo… eh… ¿A dónde iremos?

– Un poco al norte, pero sin entrar a la ciudad. Por esas áreas vive una bruja de nombre Kim, la cual te podrá enseñar las bases de la magia de aquí – Explico Soul con la boca llena de huevos y tocino, causándole una mueca de enojo a la chica.

– ¡No hables con la boca llena! – Regaño, y lo único que consiguió fue un encogimiento de hombros de parte de su guardián, quien la ignoro olímpicamente.

– Idiota…

– ¡Pero bueno! – Interrumpió Tsubaki, antes de que se armara el Armagedón en la cocina. – ¿Supo la noticia? Mientras me dirigía aquí escuche a Shinigami hablar con un mensajero de Death City, y al parecer hoy ayudaran a su padre el rey a escapar – Anunció feliz, y Maka la miró sorprendida, esperando ansiosa mas información.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y quién lo ayuda? ¿Consiguieron a las Death Scythes? – Pregunto Kid interesado.

– ¿Death Scythes?

– Son los sirvientes más leales del Rey Alteza, son un selecto grupo de personas que se encargan de cuidarle la espalda al Rey, así como de ayudarlo en otras tareas menores – Explicó Liz, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de naranja. – De hecho, Marie es una de ellas.

– ¿Tía Marie? – Repitió asombrada, no pudiendo creer que su tierna y delicada tía fuera capaz de matar o herir a alguien. Le parecía increíble de solo pensarlo.

– ¿Acaso creías que el Rey te mandaría a un mundo alterno sin una escolta adecuada? ¡Por Dios Maka! Si no te bastaba con tener a su hermano y a una Death Scythe, no sé que mas puedes pedir – Rezongó Soul ganándose nuevamente una mirada asesina de la princesa, quien ya se estaba hartando de las burlas discretas de su guardián.

– El punto es, que debemos apresurarnos con su formación mágica, para cuando sea el momento y el sello sea removido pueda derrocar de una buena vez por todas a Medusa – Agregó Kid serio, y Maka casi estuvo tentada a pensar que aquel chico era bipolar. – Partiremos dentro de una hora, procuren empacar lo que vayan a necesitar, pero recuerden no llevar mucho peso. Liz, Patty – Llamó a ambas rubias, que tras una leve inclinación de la cabeza se levantaron de la mesa, siguiendo al pelinegro fuera de la pequeña cocina.

– Ese chico es raro… – Divagó Maka, mirando distraída por donde había desaparecido el chico.

– ¿Quién Kid? ¡Y eso que no lo conoces! ¡Si aquí el único cuerdo es tu DIOS Black Star! ¡Nyahahahaha! – Rió Black Star parándose encima de la mesa y alzando una mano al cielo, en una pose sumamente ridícula. Soul rio y Tsubaki agacho la cabeza apenada.

– B-Black Star…

¡BOM! Una fuerte explosión se escucho fuera del templo, y algo de arena cayó del techo, producto del fuerte impacto provocado.

– ¡Que fue eso! – Exclamó Maka levantándose y mirando el techo asustada. Soul a su lado se paró también, sacando la guadaña en un pestañeo. Tsubaki en cambio brillo y cayó en manos de Black Star en forma de una katana. Maka ahogó un grito.

– ¡S-se ha transformado!

– ¡Chicos nos atacan! Medusa descubrió nuestro escondite, tenemos que irnos – Gritó Kid entrando a la habitación con dos pistolas sobre sus manos. Los otros dos chicos asintieron y lo siguieron, Maka en cambio miró a Chrona, quien ahora sostenía una espada negra entre sus manos.

– ¿C-Chrona?

– ¡Maka que esperas! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Bramó Soul y la chica parpadeó confusa, mirando a su guardián y notando algo de… ¿temor? En sus ojos carmesí. Tragó fuerte.

Un nuevo estallido se escuchó afuera del templo y Soul extendió una mano hacia la chica, quien la miró temblorosa, y una sola idea cruzó su mente:

Era escapar o morir.

* * *

><p>¡Uff! Bueno, aunque en un principio pensé que este capítulo quedaría algo aburrido creo que al final no quedó tan así, ¿no creen? Ahora tienen que escapar antes que Medusa sepa que Maka está con ellos, y llevarla rapidamente a donde Kim, mientras Spirit se recupera y pueda quitarle el sello :3<p>

¡Cambio de planes! Ahora actualizaré los fines de semana en vez de los miércoles, pues se me hace más facil xD así que la dinámica por ahora será así: Primero actualizo Soul's Rhapdosy y luego este. Pero más seguramente será los fines de semana.

¡Casi 30 reviews! ¡Wow~! No saben lo feliz que me pone saber que esta loca idea esta teniendo tan buena recepción entre los lectores, ¡un millón de gracias! En especial a: **Akari-Daishi** (¡Hola! Gracias por eso :3 y pronto habrá mas SoulxMaka, pero a poquito, pues tienen que pasar por sus orgullos para aceptar cualquier cosa :3 ¿Verdad que lo es? ¡El es el mejor! :D gracias por comentar y saluditos :3 disfruta el cap~), **Maka Hanato **(¡Es posible! Pero no diré mas nada, seria spoiler :3 gracias por comentar! Saluditos~), **SasuHina-Evanz **(¡Hola! Sii, casito se lastima, pero por suerte tenia a su lindo guardián cerca ;D Aun falta para saber el futuro de Marie y por consiguiente de Stein, ¡paciencia! Saludos y gracias por comentar :D), **Alexiel Evans **(La tarea no es de Dios! *La tarea aparece y la golpea con una regla* ¿pero que demonios? *la tarea se rie como maniaca* Ok, ignora eso o.o xD Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, a todos nos atormenta la tarea T_T ¡disfruta el cap! Saludos :D), **Kasumi-chan **(¡Awww~! ¿En serio? *se emociona* *no se cree digna* *se deprime* D: ok, ok... ¡no sabes lo mucho que me emociono ese comment xD saber que mi historia le gusta a alguien de esa forma me emociona y me inspira a escribir mas T_T y a mi también me gusta el fic de Leina-chan, ¡es magnífico! :D Y bueno volviendo al tema, creo que ya aqui se resuelven tus dudas del sello :D y no odies a Jacquie y a Kim xD *bueno si,¡hazlo!* xD aunque no sé porque siempre me gusta agarrar a ese par y ponerles en un papel de malas... ahaaha! Aunque aquí será _algo_ distinto *spoiler alert* Mejor me callo! xD ahaha bueno, gracias por comentar! Y no sabes el honor de saber que este fic esta entre tus top five *la posición mejor reservatela, prefiero saberla cuando concluya el fic :3 me parece mas emocionante, nyaa~!* saluditos y gracias por comentar :3), **Liz.I'm **(¿Querías mas? ¡Aqui tienes mas! *xD* ahaha gracias por tu comment :3 saludos Liz~), **Dipi-chan **(¡Vaya gracias! Espero no decepcionarte ni con este ni con los caps que están por venir :3 ¡gracias por comentar! Saluditos~)

Y esos fueron todos, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, pues sin ustedes este fic no existiría :3 ¡Nyaa~! Y también gracias a los lectores tímidos y fantasmas que leen desde las sombras, ¡ustedes también contribuyen al fic! Gracias y espero que se animen a comentar :3

Por cierto, estoy pensando en cambiar el summary del fic, ¿que dicen? ¿Le falta algo de "emoción" al mismo? ¿O lo dejo asi como está? ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!

Por otro lado...

¡Estoy feliz! Es viernes y no solo eso, ayer fui a un concierto de Chayanne y aun no lo supero T_T *comentario que a nadie le importa* pero tenía que desahogarme D: ¡aun estoy en shock! *corre en circulos mientras suelta alocados gritos de fangirl*

Ok ya... xD

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización! Que la fuerza, el ki y el chackra esté con ustedes :3 y puedan hacer una resonancia de almas perfecta (?)

Kabegami out.

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? :D_


	7. Por el desierto

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertecene... solo esta historia, producto de lo que pasa cuando mi imaginación va más alla xD

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

**.**

_**Por el desierto**_

**.**

Una nueva explosión se escuchó en el templo seguida de una fuerte sacudida. La arena caía por las grietas junto a pequeñas piedras, por lo que Maka y los demás tenían que correr esquivándolas, cuidando de que ninguna los golpeara en la cabeza.

– ¡Hime apresúrese! – Apremió Kid quien iba a la cabeza de la marcha, cerrándola esta Chrona junto a Soul y Maka, dado que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de carreras. Corrieron un poco más hasta llegar a la sala del espejo, donde Shinigami-sama los esperaba. Nadie pudo reconocer la expresión de su rostro por su máscara, más cuando hablo lo hizo con una voz tan seria que todos callaron, expectantes.

– No sé cómo Medusa descubrió que la princesa se encuentra con nosotros, pero nos tiene totalmente acorralados. La única salida es por donde está atacando, aunque contamos con la ventaja de que vino sola. – Kid se levantó y agarrando firmemente a sus pistolas hablo:

– Yo la distraeré. Es prioridad que la Princesa llegue donde Kim para que aprenda la magia. – Propuso con voz seria, siendo secundado sorpresivamente por Chrona, quien tímidamente aunque con decisión se levanto.

– Y-yo me quedo con Kid-kun… – Tartamudeo y todos la miraron sorprendidos. En especial Kid, quien de una vez objeto aquellas palabras.

– ¡Pero correría peligro! Y siendo hija del hermano del Rey y de la hermana de la difunta Reina no puedo dejarla venir conmigo, me niego.

Otra explosión se escucho y Maka chilló, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, asustada. Tsubaki la rodeo con un brazo comprensiva, sin embargo la chica lo quito, gritándoles a todos:

– ¡Nadie se sacrificará por mi! ¡Me entregaré y al fin se acabará esta locura! – Gritó a todo pulmón levantándose de su lugar, sin embargo no pudo continuar más, pues Soul la agarró de un brazo, jalándola contra sí y envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo que sonrojo a la chica.

– ¿S-Soul…?

– Ni se te ocurra salir. Si Chrona y Kid quieren quedarse es decisión de ambos, con Black Star y Tsubaki te podremos proteger perfectamente. – Susurró en el oído de la rubia apretándola más contra sí, ocultando su sonrojo del resto de los presentes, quienes miraban la escena incrédulos.

– E-está bien…

Soul asintió y la soltó, volteándose hacia Kid y Chrona, a quienes miró seriamente.

– Más vale que nos alcancen con vida donde Kim. – Kid sonrió y Chrona asintió, para luego mirar a Shinigami-sama, quien les dio las últimas indicaciones antes de salir a enfrentar a Medusa.

– Procuren llegar pronto donde Kim, yo mandaré un mensajero con Spirit-kun para que los alcance allá… buena suerte – Y desapareció del espejo, dejando en un silencio sepulcral a los chicos, quienes tras breves miradas significativas salieron por el pasillo principal, rumbo a la única salida del templo.

Caminaron un poco esquivando un par de escombros esparcidos por la sala hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde se podía apreciar parte del paisaje exterior, donde se notaba la parte de lo que para Maka era un gran muro negro con flechas amarillas. Cosa rara, pensó.

– Parece que Medusa nos tiene rodeados – Observó Kid mirando por una pequeña ventana. – Esto será lo que haremos, Chrona y yo saldremos y la distraeremos mientras ustedes corren lo suficiente para realizar un escape en conjunto, ¿podrás con eso tu solo Black Star? – Preguntó mirando al peliazulado que sonrió con arrogancia.

– ¡No pongas en duda los poderes de tu DIOS! El único inconveniente es que no será muy lejano, por la cantidad de personas que somos, pero confió en que será lo suficientemente lejos para que esa víbora no nos alcance – Afirmó mirando a Tsubaki, quien nuevamente volvió a brillar cayendo en sus manos, esta vez en forma de dos cuchillas unidas por una cadena.

– ¡V-volvió a transformarse! – Exclamó Maka sorprendida, señalando al arma con un dedo.

– ¡Luego te explico eso! Ahora escúchame con atención Maka-hime – La aludida miró a Soul, quien había vuelto a perder su semblante despreocupado y la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos, la chica no pudo evitar quitar la mirada apenada. – Cuando salgamos quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas sin soltar mi mano, y hagas lo que hagas no te bajes la capucha de la capa, ¿me has entendido? – Maka asintió temblorosa, no pudiéndose imaginar aquello a lo que se enfrentarían al salir del templo. – Kid, cuando nos des la señal – El pelinegro asintió y miró a Chrona, quien había sacado nuevamente su espada. – Chrona y yo iremos primero, esperen la señal de Chrona – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo por la entrada, seguida de la chica, quien murmuró un "no sé cómo lidiar con las peleas".

– ¿Listo Black?

– Aunque huir no sea lo que haga un dios como yo, por esta vez haré la excepción por la Princesa, ¡vamos Soul! – Y ambos chocaron palmas, justo en el momento que una llamarada iluminaba parte del templo, ambos chicos asintieron, para luego correr fuera del templo.

Al salir Maka tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza debido a el montón de arena que se alzaba a su alrededor, apresuró el paso sin soltar la mano de Soul y un fuerte zumbido le paso cerca, como si justo cerca suyo algo bastante grande hubiera pasado. Por lo que reuniendo su valor se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Y lo que vio la dejó impresionada.

Una enorme serpiente negra con patrones de flechas amarillas peleaba con Kid quien le disparaba a intervalos mientras esquivaba los coletazos de la serpiente, momentos que aprovechaba Chrona para lanzarle unas ondas negras que salían de su espada negra, golpeando un costado de la serpiente y haciéndola chillar en el proceso.

– _Maldita bastarda, ¡pagarás por esto! _– Siseó la serpiente y Maka contuvo el aliento al reconocerla como Medusa, y temió seriamente por ambos chicos, pues al parecer la serpiente no pensaba dar tregua. Hizo amague de acercarse a su prima y Soul apretó su mano, acercándola más a su espalda.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– No hay tiempo… ¡Black Star! – Bramó Soul, y el otro chico se detuvo fuera del alcance de la batalla, sin embargo un coletazo de Medusa alzó un montón de arena que fue directo hacia ellos. La visión se les nublo por momentos.

– ¡Tenemos que alejarnos más Soul! ¡Medusa detectara la magia si lo hago muy cerca! – Respondió el chico a duras penas, ya que la arena los hacía toser en exceso. Maka apretó el agarre y Soul la miró, infundiéndole valor con la mirada.

– ¡Avancemos otros veinte metros! – Exclamó intentando hacer oír su voz entre los ruidos de la pelea. Black Star asintió y empezó a correr, sin embargo otro nuevo coletazo de la bruja les pasó cerca, y esta vez por la fuerza consiguió quitarle la capucha a Maka, dejando a la vista su cabello cenizo revoloteando por la brisa y la diadema resplandeciendo bajo el cielo. La chica agarró su capucha e intento volvérsela a poner, pero Soul al no haberse dado cuenta aún no la dejo y la siguió jalando, ignorando los constantes reclamos de la princesa.

– ¡Soul espera!

– ¡No hay tiempo!

¡ZAZ! Otro coletazo paso pero esta vez inexplicablemente iba directo hacia Maka, quien se soltó de la mano de Soul y saltó hacia atrás, dejando a su guardián atónito.

– ¡_ES LA PRINCESA_! – Chilló la voz de la serpiente en la mente de todos y el pánico cundió, al ver que Maka se encontraba del otro lado de la cola de Medusa, siendo esta la que la separaba de Soul y los demás.

– ¡Maldición! – Bramó Soul sacando su guadaña y corriendo hacia la serpiente. Sin embargo Medusa se le adelantó y agarró a Maka con la cola, acercándola peligrosamente hacia sus colmillos, donde el veneno se escurría expectante. – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla serpiente!

– _¿Y crees poder evitarlo? Jajaja, no me hagas reír… pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… _– Siseó dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos dorados hacia su prisionera, quien la miraba con la sorpresa y el terror plasmados en su rostro – _Es un placer conocerla… princesa Maka… y déjeme decirle que es idéntica a su Madre… ah… todavía recuerdo su rostro… ¡retorciéndose de dolor cuando la mataba! _– Las pupilas de la rubia se contrajeron de la rabia y sintió una fuerza extenderse desde dentro de sí, siendo la misma expulsada por sus manos, directo hacia el rostro de la serpiente.

– ¡MALDITA! – Chilló dejando escapar todo, sintiendo un gran poder fluir por sus manos semejantes a una gran llamarada, haciendo que la bruja la soltara debido al dolor producido, cayendo directamente al suelo.

– ¡Maka! – Sin embargo nuestra princesa tiene un guardián, que se encarga de que su princesa no sufra daño alguno, por lo que al ver como la princesa hacia uso de su magia elemental corrió hacia ella, a sabiendas de que el gran uso de energía terminaría por debilitarla. – Te tengo… – Susurró al atraparla justo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para luego ver como la serpiente se retorcía de dolor al sentir sus ojos quemados, volviendo rápidamente a su forma humana tras un cegador brillo negro.

– ¡Black Star!

– ¡Listo Viejo! – Y lo siguiente que vio Medusa antes de lanzar una exclamación de frustración fue la figura borrosa de Soul, desapareciendo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

– _Esta me las pagarán…_

**&.**

Una pequeña salamandra caminaba tranquila en la quietud del desierto cuando de repente alzó la cabeza, extrañada al ver como el espacio se veía interrumpido y unas personas caían de la nada. Corrió asustada al oír el seco golpe que produjeron al caer y se escondió, observando desde su refugio como un chico de cabello azulado se levantaba riendo, mientras los demás lo miraban de mala manera.

– ¡Vamos! ¿A que no fue divertido? ¡Nyahahaha! – Se rió ofreciéndole una mano a Tsubaki, quien por el viaje había vuelto a su forma humana y seguía en el suelo, sobándose disimuladamente su parte trasera.

– Claro, si te gusta la sensación de que succionen por un tubo te gusta, perfecto. Pero yo paso, prefiero el transporte tradicional – Refunfuño Soul levantándose del suelo con Maka en brazos aun inconsciente. – ¿Dónde están Chrona y Kid? – Cuestiono al no ver al idiota asimétrico y a la prima rara de la princesa con ellos, Black Star contuvo una mueca.

– No lograron alcanzarnos, me temo que se quedaron en el templo – Explicó algo avergonzado, algo poco común en el.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Medusa seguía allí! ¡Los van a matar!

– Soul cálmate… Shinigami-sama está con ellos, estoy segura que no dejará que su hijo salga lastimado – Intervino Tsubaki colocándose entre ambos jóvenes, queriendo evitar una de las típicas peleas de los amigos. – Ahora lo importe es llevar a Maka-hime donde Kim… – Miró a la rubia y entonces cayó en cuenta de su estado. – ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Fue el sello de nuevo?

– Creo que… como aún no sabe medir su fuerza el uso de tanta magia represento un esfuerzo para su cuerpo… aunque tengo que admitir que para ser primera fue algo simplemente asombroso, jamás había visto una llamarada tan grande – Expresó pensativo, acomodando a la chica entre sus brazos. – Definitivamente Maka tiene más sorpresas de las que esperábamos… – Susurró mas para sí, haciendo que Tsubaki sonriera levemente. Ya sentía por donde iban las cosas.

– ¡Eh! ¡No ignoren al gran ORE-SAMA! – Saltó Black Star al ver como sus compañeros guardaban silencio cada uno en su mundo. Y el hablando sin ser escuchado, como odiaba eso. – ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! Este calor no es bueno para mi piel de dios y de mi diosa Tsubaki… ¡le hará mal! – Gritó sin notar el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de su compañera. Soul ahogó una carcajada.

– Esta bien, pero tenemos que caminar un poco, aunque nos dejaste algo alejados del templo aun nos queda camino por recorrer hasta llegar donde Kim… así que andando… – Acotó el albino comenzando a caminar hasta donde el peso de la chica le permitía. Black Star lo imito seguido por Tsubaki, quien aun no podía quitar el sonrojo de su rostro.

O era producto del sol, quien sabe. Recuerden que en este mundo no hay sol.

**&.**

El sol se comenzaba a poner en Japón con calma, tiñendo el cielo de una gama de colores que iban desde el purpura hasta el magenta puro. Un espectáculo digno de apreciar, para quien no estuviera corriendo por su vida.

– ¡Ya deja de correr Marie! ¡De nada te servirá! – Se escuchó la burlona voz de la chica de cabello gris a la rubia frente a ella. Una sonrisa malvada de posó sobre su rostro al ver que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. La tenía atrapada.

– Ya me cansé de jugar al gato y al rato… o debería decir… ¿a la rana y al águila? Ya ríndete Marie… – La mujer endureció el gesto y extendió una mano, haciendo que desde el suelo saliera un gran mazo negro, que sostuvo con ambas manos.

– No me ganarás tan fácil Eruka – Retó alzando el mazo contra la chica, quien lo miró con algo de temor. No se esperaba algo así.

– Y yo que pensaba que tenía que rescatar a mi esposa, pero por lo que veo sabe cuidarse sola – Habló otra tercera voz que asustó a la chica con el sombrero de rana, haciéndola girar con temor encarando al hermano del Rey, que la miraba con indiferencia. El hombre caminó más hacia ella y le lanzó un bulto a los pies, reconociéndolo en el instante como a Free. Tembló un poco.

– La próxima vez Medusa debería mandar a subordinados más competentes. O quizás debería recordar el nivel de las personas con las que se enfrenta.

– Esto… ¡esto no se quedará así! – Chilló la bruja convirtiéndose en una rana verde y saltando hacia el cuerpo de su compañero, desapareciendo en un suave ¡pof! De la escena. Stein levanto la mirada hacia Marie, preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? Sé que tu magia se limita en este mundo, pero me alegra que hayas conseguido sacar tu mazo – Expresó algo aliviado, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa con cariño.

– Si. Por lo que veo esa chica Eruka no está con Medusa por voluntad, lo pude percibir en su alma, ¿sabes? Al parecer algo la ata – Murmuró pensativa recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stein, quien la miró con curiosidad por sus palabras. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa.

– Creo que deberíamos regresar pronto a Death City, que ellos nos hayan atacado solo significa que Medusa sabe que Maka está con nosotros… me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los chicos…

– Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Mañana hablemos con Masamune para ir de una vez a Death City – Aceptó con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su vista al frente, donde el atardecer ya había culminado, dejando el cielo teñido de un azul claro.

**&.**

El desierto de Death City podía llegar a ser un lugar muy engañoso, con sus altas dunas y constantes tormentas de arena lo convertían en la mejor barrera natural que podía tener el reino, protegiéndolo de posibles ataques enemigos o alguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, nada lo pudo cuidar de un ataque interno.

Y es que quien iba a pensar que una de las sabias a cargo de cuidar el balance espiritual del reino sería quien daría la estocada por la espalda; matando a la reina y obligando al rey a dejar ir a su hija, siendo capturado en el proceso.

Soul aun no se lo podía creer, y es que poco recordaba de ese día, dado que si acaso tenía un año y meses de vida, pero por lo dicho por su familia había sido un día oscuro para el reino, y que después de la princesa fue sacada de los predios de Death City nada volvió a ser igual. Pues ese día el sol había desaparecido por completo de la ciudad, dejando el reino sumido en unos días extraños, donde la claridad no venía de una fuente presente, dándoles a entender que la elegida del sol seguía viva, pero lejos de su tierra natal.

Todavía recordaba con claridad el día que los ancianos de su familia lo convocaron y le contaron aquella legenda del heredero del sol. Claramente no les creyó una palabra a ese montón de viejos ancestro, sin embargo al tomar la palabra su hermano mayor y decirle que el elegido para ser el guardián de la princesa era él, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

Tenía si acaso ocho años cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como guardián, siendo entrenado en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la utilización de la magia elemental de la familia, que consistía en el uso del agua y el hielo, en todas sus formas. Vaya cosa rara.

Aunque al final para él no había sido su dominio del agua y el hielo lo que más lo asombro, si no descubrir que había nacido con un poder considerado por muchos como un privilegio: la habilidad de convocar un arma.

En Death City había de toda clase de personas, sin embargo las personas con habilidades de arma eran especiales, pues con mucho entrenamiento y trabajo duro podían llegar a aspirar a convertirse en una Death Scythe, cuerpo de elite al servicio del rey.

Por lo que tras mucho entrenar y entrenar consiguió convocar su arma sin la ayuda de otra persona, como hacia Tsubaki con Black Star o Kid con sus pistolas, y es que ellas también son armas pero de un nivel más bajo, necesitando la ayuda de una persona con magia para poder transformarse.

Ladeó la cabeza enfocando su vista sobre la duna que se extendía frente él, un océano de arena que se explayaba hasta el horizonte, donde una delgada línea lo separaba de la inmensidad del cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor.

– ¿Todo bien? – Susurró una voz a su lado que no lo sorprendió, pues había sentido la presencia de Tsubaki desde que la chica se levantó del pequeño campamento improvisado y se había dirigido hacia él, que se encontraba admirando el paisaje nocturno desde un pequeño montículo.

– Pues sí… estoy pensando en cuando despertara Maka, ya lleva mucho tiempo dormida – Respondió distraído bajando su mirada a su regazo, donde la princesa seguía profundamente dormida, ajena a los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde que cayó inconsciente.

– Se ve que le has tomado bastante aprecio a la princesa… – Comentó la pelinegra como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando de reojo divertida como un notorio sonrojo se colaba sobre las mejillas del guardián, quien rápidamente desmintió aquello.

– ¿Q-que? ¡Te equivocas! Es solo que es mi deber cuidarla…

– Entonces ten cuidado de pasar esa línea entre el deber y los sentimientos… – Reflexiono la chica levantándose de su puesto, para después dedicarle una leve inclinación de la cabeza y regresar al campamento, donde la chillona voz de Black Star se escuchaba, aclamando la presencia de alguno de los dos.

Soul la observó irse, para después regresar su mirada carmesí al paisaje, recordando las palabras dichas por la chica hacia poco…

"_Es solo por deber Evans…"_

* * *

><p>Uyy, Soul se nos empieza a confundir, y el deber pesa más que los sentimientos, ¿o no? Y esa no será la única barrera que se interpondrá entre ambos... aun queda que pasen mas cosas :P<p>

¡Ya saben lo que sucedió con Stein y Marie! Y pronto entrarán mas a la historia, solo quería poner que realmente Eruka no es mala, si no que por una razón mas de peso ayuda a Medusa, pronto sabrán porque :P Además de que ahora Medusa sabe que Maka está en el reino, lo que complicará mas las cosas.

Chrona y Kid se separaron del grupo! Pero descuiden, ya les tengo una tarea asignada mientras están fuera :P

¡Un montón de gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios! En serio, gracias. Me motivan bastante a seguir escribiendo. ¡Ustedes SON lo cool! En especial a: **Maka Hanato **(Hola! Bastante bien :3 espero q tu tambien! Y en este cap metí mas MakaxSoul! Como una probada de lo que viene pronto :D ¡disfruta el cap y gracias por tu comment!), **Dipi-chan **(aww gracias :3 ¡aqui está! espero no haberte hecho esperar bastante, saludos!), **Akari-Daishi **(Claro, ambos son muy orgullosos y testarudos :P pero tendrán que cambiar eso xD ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Quien fuera Maka! Tiene que tener una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte :P gracias por comentar! Saludos~), **Kasumi-chan **(Oh si, me encanta, ¡es tan lindo! *baba* ok, cordura... xD bueno, ¿sabes? lo de "Corre Makita, corre" me recordó a Forrest Gump xD y morí de la risa como no tienes idea, ¡me imagine la situación! Muy funny xD ahahahaah aquí hay mas momentos subliminales :P se que los encontrarás, ¡eres buena en eso! gracias por comentar Kasu-chan :3 saludos~), **Liz.I'm **(me alegra :B disfruta este~ saluditos :3), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Aquí explique un poco lo de las armas, pero pronto ahondaré mas en eso :B espero que disfrutes el cap, y pronto sabremos que sucedió con Blair, entre otras cosas :P ¡gracias por comentar! saluditos~)

¡Fueron todos! También quiero darle las gracias a los que leen entre las sombras... ¡no sean tímidos! :D Que aquí nadie muerde~ Solo estamos locos :B

Espero leerlos en otra actualización, y que hayan disfrutado tanto del cap como yo de escribirlo... ¡nos vemos!

Kabegami out.

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? :D_


	8. La Bruja Mapache

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia, que salió en un momento de ocio.

Ok, les tengo una noticia buena y una mala con respecto a este fic :D

La buena es, que tengo escritos los tres siguientes capítulos, al igual que la idea general del rumbo que tomará :D

La mala, me demoraré al subirlos, pues conseguí una beta y los subiré conforme pasen por sus manos. ¡Espero me comprendan! Lo hago porque quiero que este fic quede a la altura de mis lectores :) espero que entiendan y sepan que no dejare la historia, puesto que ya acabe Soul's Rhapdosy y ahora tendré mas tiempo para esta :D

Eso es todo por ahora, ¡nos leemos abajo en las notas de autora!

*Sube el telón*

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

**.**

_**La Bruja Mapache**_

**.**

El día casi llegaba a la mitad cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo un poco más al norte de donde aparecieron al momento de la huida de Medusa, un pueblo pequeño y de mercaderes más que todo, algo que el grupo noto al ver la cantidad de comercio que se daba en el lugar, siendo este el lugar perfecto para reponerse de provisiones, que a consecuencia de la rápida huida no pudieron reunir las suficientes, y por eso las que tenían comenzaban a escasear ya. Maka había despertado poco después de la breve charla de Tsubaki con Soul, por lo que ahora caminaba feliz al lado de su guardián, contemplando con ojos maravillados el primer pueblo habitado que visitaba desde su llegada al reino.

– Vaya, es genial – Exclamó mirando un escaparate de una tienda ambulante, donde un anciano orfebre ponía a la vista distintos artefactos que sus ojos jamás habían visto, como piedras de extrañas formas y algunas armas un tanto rústicas, si hacía la comparación con la forma de arma de Tsubaki.

– Usted no debe de ser de estas tierras. – Murmuró el dependiente mirándola con curiosidad, haciendo que diera un respingo y agarrara el brazo de Soul inconscientemente. Que no pudo evitar sonreír torcidamente ante el gesto. – No es común ver alguien como usted por aquí y… – Su mirada vago por su rostro, hasta que se detuvo en la diadema en su cabello. El dependiente abrió un poco la boca, impresionado. – No… no puede ser…

– ¡Nos vamos! Aquí solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Interrumpió Soul intuyendo por donde venía la situación, jalando a la rubia tras de sí, alcanzando a Black Star y Tsubaki que caminaban un poco más adelante, comprando algunas provisiones para el camino.

– Creo que con esto será suficiente. ¿Qué opinas Black Star? – Preguntó la chica distraídamente, contando la fruta y granos que tenía en una bolsa, haciendo un recuento mental.

– ¡Con tal de que alimentes bien a tu dios basta Tsubaki!

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar donde Kim? – Habló Maka sorprendiendo un poco a la chica, que alzó la mirada de la bolsa y le sonrió amablemente, como era normal en ella, sin embargo fue Soul el que contestó:

– No mucho, el camino largo era llegar a este pueblo. A partir de ahora caminaremos un día y medio hasta llegar casi a la frontera de las tierras de Death City – Indicó señalando con un dedo un poco al Noreste, donde no se veía más que arena y arena. Maka bufó agotada.

– Si veo más arena juro que moriré, siento que no avanzamos nada – Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

– Entonces ve preparando tu lápida, pues aun falta camino por recorrer – Refutó Soul volteando los ojos fastidiado, aunque internamente divertido por hacer rabiar a la princesa.

– Muy gracioso. Créeme que si pudiera me transformaría en dragón y volaría hasta allá… y créeme que me reiría bastante al ver como caminas mientras llevo a Tsubaki y a Black Star – Contraataco sonriendo con autosuficiencia, al ver cómo tanto su guardián como sus compañeros se quedaban callados tras sus palabras.

– Maka-hime no vuelva a decir eso más – Precavió Tsubaki, mirando a la rubia con algo de pena. La chica alzó una ceja, claramente confundida.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– Tsk… se nota que no conoces las leyes de nuestro mundo… Resulta que no puedes llevar a nadie en tu lomo cuando estás transformada, es en contra de la ley. Y la ley es muy estricta para quienes la incumplen. – Respondió Soul con voz seria, mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos, incomodándola un poco.

– ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Y si alguna vez tenemos una emergencia y tenemos que escapar rápido? ¿Qué se supone que haremos? – Se indignó mirando esta vez a Tsubaki y a Black Star, quienes compartían una mirada cómplice.

– Pues… eso tiene una explicación, pero… – Comenzó la pelinegra titubeante, siendo interrumpida rápidamente por el albino, que carraspeó fuertemente, dando por terminada la conversación.

– Basta de palabrería. Tenemos mucho camino que recorrer y no quiero caminar por esa parte del desierto de noche, puede ser peligroso – Ordenó con voz firme, haciéndolos callar en el acto. – Ahora andando – Sentenció finalmente, caminando hacia una de las salidas del pueblo, siendo seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes.

– Puff… pero que amargado – Refunfuño Maka antes de seguirlo, no sin antes darle una última mirada al pueblo. Preguntándose si Death City sería igual de interesante como ese pequeño pueblito.

Claro que, de haber sido más precavida, hubiera visto el par de ojos que la miraban desde la oscuridad, expectantes.

**&.**

Spirit cerró los ojos un momento. Concentrándose. Haciendo que luego de un momento apareciera en su palma derecha una pequeña llama de fuego, que tras un pestañeo se incrementó, alcanzando el tamaño de una fogata.

– ¡Wow! Con más calma Majestad, no querrá acabar con este sitio – Previno Tezca entrando repentinamente a la habitación, cargando en sus manos unos cuantos pergaminos.

El rey en toda respuesta abrió los ojos de golpe, haciendo desaparecer la llama en un parpadeo, como si realmente nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar. Soltó un bostezo aburrido y enfocó sus ojos en el hombre de la extraña cabeza, que ahora colocaba los pergaminos en una mesa, tomando uno en particular y abriéndolo, leyéndole su contenido al pelirrojo:

– A quien concierna. He oído que Spirit-kun ha logrado escapar del castillo, por lo que espero que esta información sea cierta~ – Canturreó el hombre, y una pequeña gotita cayó por la frente de Spirit, intuyendo de una vez quien había escrito esta nota – Y de serlo, me gustaría que le informaran a Spirit que su hija, la princesa Maka, estuvo conmigo, y ahora viaja al refugio de la bruja Kim, para empezar su formación mágica, por lo que ruego se le unan lo más pronto posible para que el sello sea removido. ¡Saluditos~! Shinigami-sama – Terminó Tezca, alzando su gran cabeza de felpa y aparentemente mirando a Spirit, en espera de una respuesta.

– ¿Y bien?

– Dile a Azusa que prepare las cosas, no tenemos tiempo para mi recuperación. Tenemos que alcanzarlos y quitarle ese sello a Makita cuanto antes… ¡aparte de que muero por ver a mi preciosa hija! – Lloriqueó el hombre dando saltitos alrededor de Tezca, que rió amortiguadamente bajo su máscara.

**&.**

El grupo de viajeros caminaba lentamente por el desierto, prácticamente derritiéndose por un sol que – Aparentemente – no existía. Maka alzó la cabeza al cielo, recién notando aquella anomalía, y como curiosa innata que siempre había sido no dudo en expresar su duda:

– Oye Soul…

– ¿Qué? – Respondió seco el chico, que prefería ahorrar cualquier indicio de saliva de su boca, antes de que se le resecara completamente.

– ¿Qué sucede con el sol de este mundo? Es decir, hay claridad y un calor estúpido. Pero nada que veo el sol – Pregunto curiosa, bajando su rostro del cielo, y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la frente, por donde escurría algo de sudor.

– ¡El gran Black Star puede contarle eso princesa! ¡Nyahaha! – Intervino Black Star, que aparentemente era inmune al calor, puesto que todavía tenía las mismas energías que cuando habían salido del pueblito.

– Entonces dilo y no des tantas vueltas Black Star – Ironizó el albino, pateando una inocente piedrita que se le cruzó por el camino.

– A eso voy, a eso voy… ¡Pero sí! Como creo que sabes, tú eres la heredera del Sol en la tierra, en otras palabras la representación del sol aquí, ¿me entiendes? – Al ver como la chica asentía, prosiguió: – Hace dieciséis años que ocurrió el golpe de estado contra el rey y tuvieron que mandarla a otro mundo, el sol de aquí… desapareció, por así decirlo. Pero no completamente, puesto que aun seguías viva, solo que en otro mundo – Explicó con calma, algo seguramente poco común en el hiperactivo chico.

– Entonces si ya me encuentro aquí… ¿Por qué no ha regresado? – Preguntó, y Black Star se detuvo abruptamente; rascándose la cabeza distraído, pensando la respuesta.

– Sabes Soul, esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no ha regresado?

– Podría ser por el sello, ¿no? – Intento explicar Tsubaki, también curiosa por aquella pregunta.

Maka miró a ambos chicos para después dirigir su mirada a su guardián, en espera de una respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llegó.

– Mejor apresurémonos. No tenemos tiempo – Apremió el albino, dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino, ignorando los reclamos de sus amigos.

Y es que, ¿Cómo explicarle la verdad a la princesa? Una verdad que no solo era dolorosa para él, que poco a poco iba aceptando unos sentimientos prohibidos para cualquiera. Prohibidos por el simple hecho de ser el un simple guardián y ella la princesa y reencarnación del sol, una persona muy por encima de su nivel permitido. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado y apresuro el paso, dejando que sus pensamientos se perdieran en aquellas palabras dichas por Shinigami-sama. Sabía que el viejo sabio tenía razón, pero ni eso le iba a quitar la satisfacción de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la princesa hasta la inminente separación.

Solo rogaba, que aquellos sentimientos llegaran a ser suprimidos después de eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciéndose nuevamente por estar pensando en esas idioteces.

"_Es tu deber Soul…"_

**&.**

Medusa contemplaba sin ver el paisaje frente a ella. Sin ver, puesto que una blanca venda cubría sus ojos, curándoles la reciente herida provocada por la _princesita_. Y es que debía admitirlo, jamás pensó que la chiquilla esa fuera capaz de causarle tanto daño, y eso que aún no era capaz de controlar sus poderes al cien por ciento.

Debía de actuar, y pronto. Si no quería que la mocosa terminará por entrenarse y en el peor de los casos, que su sello fuera removido, liberando con esto todos sus poderes.

– Maldita Maka, debí matarte cuando pude – Siseó furiosa, apretando la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, haciéndola añicos inmediatamente y regando su contenido en su mano.

– ¿Qué sucede Medusa? ¿Acaso una chiquilla de dieciséis años te causa problemas? – Se burló una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo crispar la mano con rabia y temor, al reconocer al portador de aquella voz sin vida.

– Y-yo… – La voz le tembló momentáneamente, sin embargo carraspeó un poco, recuperando su habitual tono sarcástico: – No sé de que hablas, solo me tomo por sorpresa. Ya verás que pronto tendremos su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Y con esto ya no habrá obstáculos para que gobernemos Death City y las otras dimensiones. – Puntualizó con maldad.

– Eso espero Medusa. Por tu bien, espero que así sea – Y una extraña brisa meció a la bruja, dándole a entender que la persona tras de sí había desaparecido, dejándola nuevamente en la soledad de su castillo.

– _Debo acabar con esto cuanto antes… _– Susurró para sí.

– Entonces yo puedo ayudarla Medusa-sama – Habló otra voz a su espalda, esta vez sin sorprenderla, dado que reconoció aquella presencia como la de Mosquito, uno de sus sirvientes.

– ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… – Cortó con voz áspera, volteando su rostro hacia el sonido de la voz del hombrecito.

– Tengo buenas noticias para usted Medusa-sama… uno de mis informantes me ha dado el chivatazo de que la princesa fue vista en un pueblo al norte del desierto. Suponemos que está en busca de la bruja Kim – Informó Mosquito sonriendo malignamente, feliz de haberle dado una noticia útil a su reina.

– Si eso que dices es cierto. Manda al mejor de mis hombres a buscarla, pero que no la mate. La quiero viva. Esa bastarda pagará con sangre lo que me hizo en los ojos – Siseó con rencor la bruja, avanzando lentamente hacia Mosquito, quien hizo una reverencia.

– Como usted ordene Majestad.

**&.**

El atardecer comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el desierto de Death City cuando Sol dio la orden de detenerse y hacer un improvisado campamento, informando que ya se encontraban a mitad de camino hacia el refugio de Kim y debían de recobrar fuerzas en caso tal de algún posible ataque.

– Lo mejor será no hacer una fogata, estas tierras suelen estar llenas de bandidos y gente de otros reinos que vagan por estas fronteras, lo mejor será no llamar la atención – Ordenó al ver como Black Star comenzaba a preparar la fogata. El chico bufó, soltando sus utensilios y sentándose sobre la tibia arena, que comenzaba a perder su calor conforme avanzaba el atardecer.

– ¿Y que se supone que haremos hasta que quieras seguir Viejo? – Cuestiono aburrido el chico, acostándose por completo sobre la arena.

– Descansar sería una buena idea, saldremos un poco después de la medianoche así que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes después se anden quejando del cansancio. – Acotó sacando una botella de agua de su pequeño morro, bebiendo un poco.

– Bueno, ya que veo que nadie tiene ánimos ni ganas de dormir. ¿Podrían explicarme ciertas cosas de aquí? La verdad es que aún me pregunto cómo es que Tsubaki puede transformarse en un arma, y esto de la magia elemental… si es así, ¿Qué tipo de magia manejan ustedes? – Preguntó Maka con curiosidad, apuntando a sus compañeros con un dedo, llena de curiosidad. Mientras el día finalmente muria, llevándose la poca claridad de paso y dejando a los cuatro amigos en penumbra, siendo la única fuente de luz que los iluminaban las estrellas del firmamento.

– Pues te explicare el asunto de las armas aquí – Comenzó Tsubaki, acomodándose en la arena. Los cuatro inconscientemente habían formado un círculo, por lo que Tsubaki tenía de frente a Maka y a ambos lados a los chicos. – Son pocas las familias que tienen el privilegio de ser como la mía, que nacemos sin magia elemental pero lo recompensamos con el hecho de que todos en la familia somos armas. Y eso es algo bastante apreciado en este mundo, puesto que las armas están por encima de los demás habitantes. Eventualmente tú puedes elegir si quieres unirte a un mago y acompañarlo toda su vida, o entrenarte por tu cuenta y aspirar a ser una Death Scythe, que como ya sabes son los guardias exclusivos del rey. – Explico tranquilamente, algo divertida por la cara de asombro que tenía la princesa.

– Entonces… ¿Black Star es un mago también?

– Mago, mago no. El tipo de magia de la familia de Black Star es distinta. Ellos no poseen magia elemental, pero son buenos con las técnicas ninja de ocultamiento y transporte, por eso el fue capaz de teletransportarnos a todos acá – Respondió con simpleza, sin notar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se posó en el rostro del peliazul, que no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto:

– ¡El gran Black Star no necesita magia elemental! ¡Eso es para mortales como ustedes! ¡Nyahahaha!

– Vaya, eso es muy interesante – Titubeó un poco y ladeó la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Soul, que hacia dibujitos distraído en la arena. – Y tu Soul… ¿eres un arma también? Porque puedes convocar una… ¿o acaso tienes magia elemental? – Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a su guardián, que movió la mano fuertemente haciendo un surco en la arena, dañando su aparente "dibujo".

– Soy un poco de ambas…

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo así?

El chico alzó la mirada de la arena posándola en sus irises verdes, dándole a entender claramente que ese tema no era conversable ahorita, al menos no de momento. Maka movió la cabeza, nuevamente incomoda por la intensidad de la mirada carmesí de su guardián. Carraspeó un poco y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la arena, tomando la frazada que Tsubaki le había proporcionado y arropándose con esta.

– Será mejor que dejemos la charla para más tarde. Estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir – Zanjó la princesa cubriendo su rostro con la frazada. Ignorando las miradas de preocupación que compartieron sus compañeros.

Y lo que no sabían ninguno, es que a partir de ahora el viaje sería más difícil de lo planeado.

**..**

La noche ya comenzaba a ponerse fresca cuando Maka sintió que era sacudida levemente por alguien. Se removió un poco y farfullo algo, obteniendo como respuesta una sacudida un poco más fuerte, que terminó por despertarla, encontrándose de frente con los ojos carmesí de Soul, que la miraban con una mezcla de enojo y pena.

– Que bien que despiertas – Comenzó, levantando un poco su rostro. Dando gracias a los cielos que la oscuridad no permitirá que se notara su rostro sonrojado. – Tsubaki y Black Star ya están recogiendo las cosas, partiremos en unos minutos. – Anunció parándose por completo mientras se estiraba, mientras Maka se incorporaba un poco, tallándose los ojos.

La rubia se terminó de parar y noto que eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada, a juzgar por el frio que hacía y la oscuridad de la noche. Le dio una rápida inspección al lugar donde estaban acampando, notando que era una elevada duna que les proporcionaba una vista periférica de los alrededores, un lugar estratégico para divisar posibles amenazas pensó. Miró con curiosidad un coyote que olisqueaba unos matorrales a la distancia, animal que luego alzó el hocico y lanzó un sonoro aullido, que la estremeció un poco.

– No me agrada mucho este lugar Soul – Susurró bajito viendo al coyote, que ahora se había quedado estático, como mirando al lugar donde se encontraban acampando.

Un sonido a su lado le aviso que su guardián se había colocado a su lado. Aunque fue la maldición que hecho lo que la asustó. Haciéndola voltear contrariada hacia él, notando como fruncía el ceño. Claramente enojado.

– Tenemos que irnos, ese es uno de los sirvientes de Medusa, Giriko – Anunció volteándose hacia los demás, que se quedaron atentos ante las palabras dichas por el albino.

– Pensé que no todos podían convertirse en animales – Observó Maka con desagrado, sin despegar los ojos del coyote, que ahora caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, como con cautela.

– Eso es porque Medusa ha alterado las leyes de la magia de nuestro mundo… tsk… tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue.

– Pero Viejo, ¡está solo! Entre tú y yo podemos vencerlo fácilmente – Se quejó Black Star cruzándose de brazos, ordenándole a Tsubaki con la mirada que se transformara, cosa que la pelinegra no hizo. – ¡Tsubaki!

– Lo siento Black Star… pero Soul tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos. Puede que Giriko solo quiera hacer tiempo mientras llega Medusa, y entonces ahí si no tendremos oportunidad, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir con Kim – Rebatió algo dudosa, jugando sus dedos levemente. Black Star bufó, claramente molesto.

– ¡Me niego a irme como un cobarde nuevo!

El coyote empezó a correr más rápido tras el grito del chico, acortando a cada paso la distancia entre ellos. Soul volteó ofuscado hacia el animal, sacando su guadaña tras un leve brillo.

– Ya conseguiste lo que querías Black, ahora tendremos que pelear – Siseó furioso colocando a Maka tras de sí, en una pose claramente protectora.

Sin embargo el peliazulado no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pues de la nada un destello iluminó la noche, haciendo que un pequeño mapache saliera de la nada y se interpusiera entre ambos, para luego brillar y hacerlos desaparecer a todos.

– _Tsk… no llegue a tiempo… pero ya sé donde están… no se me escaparan _– Habló el coyote al llegar al lugar donde recién habían desaparecido, olisqueando aun el fresco olor de ellos en el aire, para luego soltar un aullido, que retumbo por toda la quietud del desierto.

…

Una nueva distorsión se creó en el espacio y un vórtice un poco más grande se abrió, escupiendo en el suelo de piedra a los cuatro y al pequeño mapache, que cayó con gracia sobre todos. El mapache rió y se bajó del bulto colocándose frente a todos, moviendo la larga cola anillada con gracia.

– Diablos, y yo que pensaba que viajar con Black Star era horrible… – Se quejó Soul, pues era el que se había llevado la peor parte, quedando debajo de todos.

– ¡Lo siento chicos! – Se disculpó Tsubaki levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a Maka, que misteriosamente había quedado arriba del bulto. La chica se levantó y observó el lugar, notando la rústica arquitectura de piedra, como si el lugar no fuera muy bien cuidado. Un fuerte olor a humedad mezclado con tierra mojada le inundo las fosas nasales. La princesa giró hacia el mapache, al cual Soul parecía estarle hablando.

– Ya, ya… y Kim, no tenías que ser tan brusca. La próxima vez avisa al menos – Regaño Soul al mapache, que comenzó a reírse brillando un poco, tomando la forma de una chica de más o menos la edad de Tsubaki, de cabello corto rosado y ojos verdes, con un singular gorrito de mapache sobre la cabeza.

– Vamos chicos, no le quiten la emoción a la vida… ahora bien. Supongo que si están aquí es porque tienen un negocio para mi ¿verdad? Porque no me gusta andar rescatando a la gente de a gratis – Acotó la chica chasqueando los dedos levemente, haciendo que una silla apareciera de la nada, para luego sentarse sobre esta.

Soul volteó los ojos, claramente fastidiado.

– Tú siempre de avara Kim. Pero te salvas que hoy estás de suerte… te traigo a alguien que estoy seguro te alegrara de entrenar. – La chica elevó una mano hasta su barbilla, claramente interesada.

– Pues haber…

– Te presento a la princesa Maka, heredera del sol. A quien tendrás el honor de entrenar.

* * *

><p>Uuiii llegaron con Kim~ quien se encargará de enseñarle un par de trucos interesantes a Maka ;D Ahora, ¿que será eso que Shinigami le dijo a Soul? ¿Quién era la persona tras Medusa? Chan chan chan... ¡quien sabe! xD<p>

Quiero darle las gracias a **MoonShade-Wolf**, quien será la encargada de betear mi fic :3 ¡gracias por tu ayuda! *tira confetti*

También quiero darle las gracias a mis lindos lectores! En especial a: **MakaEvans95 **(Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes :3 me alegra que disfrutes la historia! :D bueno la verdad ahora las actualizaciones variaran un poco, pero intentare no demorarme mucho en eso, espero que no sea inconveniente D: espero que estés bien, saluditos~), **Someone who likes your work **(Me siento halaga con tu review, en serio gracias, significa mucho para mí, y espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado :) espero verte más por aqui, saludos!), **Maka Hanato **(Pronto las sabrás ;D y si, aunque será leve al principio, habra SxM, pero habrá que esperar un tantín ;D saluditos y gracias por comentar! ;3), **Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH **(gracias! Bienvenida a la historia ;D espero que los capítulos que vienen sean de tu agrado *0* saluditos~!), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Sii, Kid y Chronaa~ ahaha pronto tendrán mas protagonismo :P muchas gracias por tu comment :3 espero te haya gustado el cap! saludos~), **Miyoko-Chibi **(¿Excalibur? ¡Por Shinigami no! *corre despavorida* *regresa* xD bueno, se a lo que te refieres sobre el inicio, y por eso al principio pensé que no muchos leerian la historia xD pero desde un principio estaba planeada para tomar este giro é.é me alegra bastante que te guste el tema, la trama y todo lo demás :3 *corre en circulos* y espero que los siguientes capítulos te agraden :D saludos y... ¡no mandes a Excalibur! xD), **Cherry Baudelaire **(Awww gracias :3 *se apena* yo también me acuesto tardísimo y sigo joven y bella (?) así que está comprobado xD ehehe :P disfruta el cap! Y nos leemos pronto :D saluditos~), **Liz.I'm **(¿Verdad que sí? En verdad a veces es bueno que no existan en la vida real xD ahahaha gracias por comentar :P saludos~), **Kasumi-chan **(Iba a preguntar xD pero ya que dijiste que no... xD ahahah si, el sufrimiento es parte de mis fics (?) muahaha! xD Aww en serio? hiciste que amara ese doujinshi, ahora soy adicta a el T_T x3 disfruta el cap Kasu-chan! Espero charlar pronto contigo :) saludos~!).

Fueron todos :3 también un agradecimiento a esos lectores fantasma/tímidos/vagos (?) que leen desde las sombras, ¡ustedes también son importantes para el fic! :D gracias por su silencioso apoyo.

Como dije arriba ahora que termine mi otro fic me dedicaré por completo a este, por lo que esperen capítulos cardiacos ;D (?) ehehe...

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización! No sé cuando subiré el otro, pero esperenlo paciente ;D Se titula: _**Fuego Escarlata.**_

*Reparte abrazos*

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	9. Fuego Escarlata

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece... solo esta historia ;D

Buenoo... resulta que no he tenido noticias de mi beta, y pues no queria retrasarme un poco con el fic, aparte de que este fin de semana estaré lejos de cualquier indicio de tecnología y no podría subir este capítulo... asi que aqui lo tienen!

Ah sí... una aclaración que siempre se me pasa xD

"**...**" es para denotar un cambio de ambiente en la escena.

"**&.**" es un cambio de escena.

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**.**

_**Fuego Escarlata**_

**.**

La chica sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes. Maka casi podía jurar que un brillo de codicia alumbraba las orbes verdes de la bruja, que no se despegaban de ella, como examinándola.

– Entonces tu eres la famosa Princesa ¿eh? – Comenzó, bajándose de la silla que había convocado y recorriéndola con aire crítico. Maka tuvo que ahogar un bufido de desesperación, se sentía como cuando Soul la había evaluado cuando se transformo. – Nada mal, aunque percibo que tu magia está algo limitada, ¿tiene el sello aún? – Pregunto distraída a los demás, que asintieron dándole la razón. – Ya veo. No será mucho lo que podré hacer con ese sello, pero al menos tendrás la base, que es lo más importante… ¿tu magia elemental es el fuego verdad? – Sus ojos chocaron con los verdes de la princesa y esta asintió, sin perder el contacto visual. – Perfecto. Mandare a llamar a Jacqueline y después del desayuno podremos empezar, mientras pónganse cómodos – Indico haciendo un vago gesto con la mano, mientras en el acto aparecía un chico de extraños lentes y raro peinado. El chico camino hasta la bruja y le dedico una reverencia, en espera de las órdenes.

– Quiero que prepares dos habitaciones de huéspedes para nuestros invitados. – Ordenó desapareciendo con un suave ¡pof!, Dejando una estela de humo rosa por donde había desaparecido. El chico asintió y observó a los invitados con leve interés.

– Hola chicos, mi nombre es Ox Ford y soy el ayudante de Kim-sama – Se presentó el chico mirando al grupo, que sonrieron por cortesía, presentándose los cuatro de igual manera. – Ahora si me permiten les mostraré sus habitaciones – Comenzó a caminar tras las presentaciones, siendo seguido por los cuatro. Los llevó a través de un ancho pasillo que subía en espiral, mostrando un paisaje algo más verde por los grandes ventanales a los costados. El amanecer comenzaba a hacerse presente y con esto el cielo de un leve color azulado se abría paso dejando la noche atrás. Tsubaki miró por una ventana interesada junto a Maka, ambas asombradas de ver algo más que arena.

– Como estamos ya muy al norte el desierto comienza a transformarse en otro tipo de vegetación, pero aun así estas tierras son bien inhabitables, supongo que por eso Kim eligió este lugar para construir su castillo – Dijo Soul pasando por detrás de ambas chicas y echando un ojo por la ventana también. Ox Ford pareció haber oído lo que había dicho, pues agregó con voz jovial:

– En efecto, a la señorita Kim no le gusta que la molesten y por eso decidió venir a vivir a estos lados. Aparte de que el castillo cuenta con seguridad mágica que impide que sea visto por cualquiera que no tenga la autorización de la señorita. – Explicó mientras llegaban a otro piso del castillo, iluminado por unas grandes antorchas que ayudaban a los grandes ventanales, por donde un poco de luz se colaba. El grupo siguió caminando hasta un par de puertas al final del pasillo, donde asumieron serían sus habitaciones temporales.

– Bien aquí es, tengan – Del cinto sacó dos llaves de cobre que Tsubaki agarró rápidamente – Ahora bien, a las nueve el desayuno estará listo, así que pueden asearse y descansar un poco mientras. Luego de eso la Princesa bajara al campo de entrenamiento de la señorita Kim, donde iniciarán su entrenamiento, ¿entendido? – Iban a replicar cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida del pasillo, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡Pero qué tipo más raro! Vivir en un lugar tan confinado debe de estar haciéndole daño en la cabeza – Se burló Black Star tomando una de las llaves, probándola en una de las cerraduras, que soltó un chasquido cuando la puerta cedió. – ¡Bien! Viejo, como tú eres el guardián de Maka-hime opino que deberías compartir habitación con ella, ya sabes… por si le pasa algo – Propuso el chico con una radiante sonrisa, ignorando como tanto el albino como la rubia se habían puesto pálidos.

– Esto… no creo que sea buena idea Black Star… – Susurró Tsubaki, temerosa de la reacción de alguno de los dos.

– ¡Para nada Tsubaki! Ahora entra, que debes de estar cansada – La empujó levemente y cerró la puerta tras sí, aventando la llave a Maka antes de cerrarla por completo, dejando a ambos chicos solos en el pasillo. Donde al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al cerrar fue que cayeron en cuenta de la situación.

– ¡Black Star! ¡Abre la puerta maldito pervertido! – Bramó Soul aporreando la puerta con un puño, haciendo que el sonido metálico resonara en todo el pasillo. – ¡SAL O ACABARÉ CONTIGO! Maldito… ya me las pagará… – Gruño con rabia volteando por el rabillo del ojo para observar a Maka, que miraba la llave interesada, mas con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

– ¿Estás molesta? – Se atrevió a preguntar, temeroso por el silencio de la rubia.

Maka alzó la cabeza y lo miró ceñuda. Entonces Soul tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos, en espera de un no tan merecido Maka-chop.

Maka-chop que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos confuso al escuchar el ruido de la otra puerta al abrirse, encontrándose con la mirada olivo de Maka apurándolo para entrar a la habitación. _Que bipolar. _Pensó.

Por lo que, en silencio, siguió a la muchacha al interior de la habitación.

…

– ¿Estás segura de esto Tsubaki? ¡Mira que Soul podría acabar con mi inmortal presencia! – Se quejó Black Star todavía con la mirada fija en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Temiendo por como su amigo se fuera a tomar el plan de su compañera.

– Hazme caso Black Star, ambos lo necesitan. Mas que todo Soul – Calmó la chica, acomodándose en una de las camas de la habitación y cerrando los ojos, entregándose a Morfeo.

Black Star volvió a mirar a la puerta, recordando _eso_ que Tsubaki no sabía.

Se encogió de brazos, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

…

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron de encontrar la misma… algo sobria. Un par de camas algo destartaladas y un mueble algo mohoso donde había un par de libros constituían el único mobiliario de la habitación, siendo lo único que le daba algo de vida a la habitación la gran ventana de cortinajes azul pálido, que se ondeaban con la brisa mañanera.

_Maldita avara. _Pensó el albino tomando una cama y echándose por completo en ella, levantando un poco de polvo por la acción.

Maka siguió cada una de sus acciones con calma y luego se encaminó hacia la otra cama, dejando su mochila y su capa sobre esta. Para luego sacar algo de ropa de la mochila y buscar con la mirada el baño, encontrándolo en una pequeña puerta en la habitación.

– Iré a darme un baño. Si entras "por equivocación" no dudes en que te tomaré como blanco de tiro cuando empiece a practicar mi magia, ¿entendido? – Amenazó la chica al albino, que levanto un pulgar desde su lugar, indicando que había captado el mensaje con claridad. La chica dudo un momento y luego chasqueó la lengua, entrando al baño algo enfadada. Soul se acomodó en la cama volteando su cuerpo hacia la pared, siendo lo último que escucho antes de quedar dormido el sonido lejano de la llave de la ducha al abrirse.

**&.**

– ¿Es seguro tenerlos aquí Señorita? – Pregunto Ox mirando a Kim sentada frente a una bola de cristal, vigilando a sus invitados.

Kim no respondió, si no que siguió viendo las imágenes reflejadas en su bola de cristal, donde salía la reciente charla de Maka y Soul. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Si sus intuiciones eran ciertas estaba presenciando el inicio de un cambio que removería los cimientos mismos de Death City. Y estaba segura de que ella sería recompensada por haber ayudado en el mismo. Una sonrisa codiciosa surcó su rostro y Ox Ford negó levemente, sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de la chica.

– Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

– Vamos Ox Ford, no le quites la diversión a la vida.

**&.**

Soul se removió algo incomodo en sueños, sentía un calor sofocante que lo hacía sudar a chorros, por lo que abrió perezosamente sus ojos, cerrándolos de golpe al sentir la claridad del día pegarle de lleno en los ojos. Rodó en la cama y los abrió de nuevo, esta vez encontrándose con Maka sentada al lado del mueble de los libros, leyendo uno sumamente concentrada.

– ¿Te gusta leer? – Pregunto con la voz pastosa de recién levantado. Maka parpadeó perdiendo la concentración y bajo el libro, mirándolo levemente ceñuda.

– Pues sí. Y dado que estos libros hablan de la historia de mi pueblo me interesa saber – Contestó con simpleza, volviendo su vista al libro, algo ofuscada por lo lindo que encontró al chico recién levantado.

_Pero en qué estás pensando Maka… _Se reprendió mentalmente sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Su vista se enfocó en una ilustración del libro que leía, donde salía una ilustración algo detallada de la leyenda de la que Soul le había hablado en el templo.

– ¿De qué trata el libro? – Hablo nuevamente el albino, incorporándose un poco y mirándola desde su lugar en la cama. Maka no alzó la mirada del libro, intuyendo la debilidad que causaría en ella el verlo de esa forma.

– Sobre la leyenda que me contaste la otra vez.

– ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Maka dudó, pero finalmente optó por preguntarle, dado que la duda la estaba carcomiendo desde que leyó _aquella _parte de la leyenda.

– ¿Quién es el heredero o heredera de la luna? – Pregunto con simpleza mirando a su guardián, en espera de alguna reacción de su parte.

Sin embargo Soul pareció no inmutarse, pues se levantó de un salto de la cama y pegó un estirón, respondiendo con la voz amortiguada con un bostezo:

– Alguien a quien conocerás a su debido tiempo – Contestó agarrando algo de ropa y perdiéndose en el baño, justo en el momento que la puerta sonaba y la voz de Tsubaki sonaba del otro lado, informándoles que ya debían bajar a desayunar.

Maka se levantó de la silla algo enojada por la escueta respuesta del albino y golpeó levemente la puerta del baño, apurando un poco al chico, que le respondió "¡cinco minutos!".

**&.**

Luego de que Soul se terminara de bañar habían bajado los tres al comedor siguiendo las indicaciones de Ox Ford (Black Star había bajado antes, claramente huyendo de los instintos asesinos de Soul). Bajaron por la misma escalera en espiral que los condujo a otro pasillo, que los llevó a un salón amplio iluminado por una gran araña que colgaba desde el centro de la habitación, justo encima de una larga mesa de roble, donde Kim se encontraba sentada en la punta, ya con su desayuno servido.

– Buenos días chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado sus habitaciones. Ahora me harían un favor si comieran deprisa, Jacqueline llegará en cualquier momento y aun tenemos mucho que entrenar – Saludó la bruja chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que inmediatamente un plato de tocino y huevos revueltos apareciera al frente de cada uno de los comensales. Cada uno se sentó a un lado de la bruja, quedando Soul frente a Black Star (quien no dejaba de huir de la mirada asesina del albino) y Maka frente a Tsubaki. Luego de dar las gracias por la comida se dispusieron a comer, ante la mirada atenta de la dueña del castillo.

– ¿Y quién es esa chica Jacqueline? – Quiso saber Maka, tomando un poco de zumo de una jarra de peltre, sirviéndoselo en un vaso.

– Es un arma. La mía de hecho – Al ver la cara de confusión de la princesa se explicó: – Es una larga historia, pero la forma de arma de Jacqueline es una lámpara de fuego, por lo que creí conveniente que practicáramos con ella, que tiene algo de experiencia en ese elemento.

Y siguieron comiendo, siendo estas las únicas palabras que intercambiaron durante toda la comida.

– Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos. El tiempo apremia y tengo curiosidad de ver la capacidad de la mítica heredera del sol – Apremió Kim levantándose de su asiento y volviendo a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que los platos y cubiertos desaparecieran en un parpadeo. Los demás la imitaron, esperando que la bruja los guiara al salón de entrenamiento. – Por aquí. – Indicó comenzando a caminar, llevándolos un piso más abajo de donde estaban, donde un gran campo subterráneo se extendía, claramente hecho con magia.

– ¡Es genial! ¡Digno de un dios como yo! – Exclamó Black Star corriendo por todo el campo, haciendo algunas piruetas y calentamientos.

– Es _cool_… – Concordó Soul echándole una ojeada a las dimensiones del campo. Mirando curioso algunas formaciones hechas en la roca. – ¿Está chamuscado? – Pregunto, señalando un poco la superficie de la roca, claramente ennegrecida por la fuerza del fuego.

– Una vez el Rey vino a entrenar aquí, hace muchos años. Yo todavía estaba bebe, pero mi madre me dijo que nunca había visto un poder como ese – Explicó la chica, llamando la atención de Maka al escuchar que hablaban de su padre.

– Padre…

– ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo otra voz, haciéndolos voltear y observar como la figura de una chica de la misma edad de Kim se acercaba por la entrada del campo. Su largo cabello negro se movía grácilmente a cada paso que daba y sus ojos negros pasaron por todos los presentes, examinándolos. – Mi nombre es Jacqueline 'O Lantern y soy el arma de Kim, un gusto – Se presentó con una sonrisa. Los demás la imitaron, presentándose uno a uno.

– Entonces tú eres la princesa, ¿verdad? ¡Qué honor! Pensé que no viviría para ver su regreso, pero ya veo que las sorpresas están donde menos uno las busque – Rió la chica, apenando un poco a la rubia princesa.

– Si, si. Basta de pláticas, es momento de entrenar. Jacqueline, modo arma – Ordenó la bruja a la chica, que de un intenso brillo cayó en las manos de la bruja, en forma de una extraña lámpara. – Ahora quiero que me muestres lo que sabes Maka-hime. – Soul se alarmó un poco y avanzo hacia Kim, claramente con la intención de detener sus acciones.

– ¡Espera! Ella aun no ha usado sus poderes conscientemente, no puedes pedirle que haga algo como esto en la primera sesión – Protestó, haciendo reír a Kim y sonrojar a Maka, aunque la chica rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una de enojo, al sentirse sobreestimada.

– ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! No necesito que me digas que hacer, gracias – Rezongó la chica haciendo un puchero. No le gustaba que pusieran su fuerza en duda. Aunque muy dentro de ella la idea de que Soul se preocupara así por ella le hacía sentir una sensación… muy cálida.

– Ya la oíste Soul, y creo que la palabra de ella tiene más poder que la tuya… así que… – Hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se apartara. De mala gana lo hizo, viendo como ambas chicas entraban al campo de entrenamiento. Quedándose solo con Tsubaki y Black Star (aunque este último no contaba mucho, pues todavía seguía corriendo por una parte del campo).

– Lo hará bien Soul, no tienes de que preocuparte tanto – Lo intento tranquilizar Tsubaki, colocándose a su lado y mirando también hacia donde las chicas caminaban, aunque por dentro ella también albergara cierto temor y preocupación hacia su amiga.

– Temo por el sello Tsubaki… y bueno… – La chica lo miró, interesada. – No nada, mejor olvídalo.

Tsubaki rió levemente, pensando en las divertidas maneras que tenía el destino de actuar.

…

– Bien, quiero que me muestres de lo que eres capaz. Haz aparecer una llama – Ordenó Kim en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia segura de los demás. La chica balanceo la lámpara en sus manos, dejando tras de sí una pequeña estela de humo.

Maka arrugo la nariz levemente y miró sus manos, intentando recordar la sensación que experimento el día que ataco a Medusa. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, intentando buscar ese poder que sintió al oír las palabras de la bruja sobre su madre. Una pequeña llama se encendió dentro de ella.

– Vas bien, solo que intenta no alimentarla de pensamientos negativos. Eso solo hará que se salga de control – Sugirió Kim, y su voz sonó lejana en la mente de la rubia, que solo visualizaba la llama, creciendo cada vez más en su mente. Una oleada de poder la sacudió y casi pierde el equilibrio, haciéndola enterrar sus pies en el suave piso del campo, ganando equilibrio.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a juntar sus manos, sintiendo como de estas desprendía un calor relajante, se dejó llevar y alzó las manos.

Sin embargo un dolor punzante le recorrió toda la espalda desde el hombro derecho hasta el lugar del tatuaje y soltó un grito desgarrador que resonó por todo el campo. Cayó al suelo.

– ¡Hime deténgase! – Se escuchó la voz de Kim igual de atronadora que su grito y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse envuelta por un muro de fuego prácticamente, se asustó y se paró, sin detener con esto el fuego que la envolvía. Miró a la bruja y se sorprendió de verla un tanto asustada, sosteniendo la lámpara frente a ella en forma protectora.

¿Pero qué sucedía con ella?

– ¡Maka si no te detienes voy a tener que atacarte!

Entonces una parte de ella comenzó a reclamar su conciencia, dejándolo todo en oscuridad.

…

– ¡Soul que es eso! – Chilló Tsubaki señalando hacia el centro del campo, donde ambas chicas se encontraban practicando la magia. Soul giró la cabeza tranquilo y casi se va de espalda, al ver como un muro de fuego se levantó alrededor de Maka, y no era eso lo que lo había impresionado. Oh no. Era la forma. Pues desde donde estaban se podía apreciar claramente como si un dragón de llamas la estuviera envolviendo, como si el sello simplemente no existiera en el cuerpo de la princesa. Gruño y saltó la valla que rodeaba el campo ignorando las réplicas de Tsubaki de que se quedara, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, sacando su guadaña en el camino.

– ¡Maka! – Gritó en cuanto llegó y la chica se giró hacia él, moviendo las llamas a su paso, por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco para esquivar una lengua de fuego que paso cercana a su rostro. – ¡Detente Maka! Esto es algo que va más allá de lo que podemos controlar ahorita, no querrás que se salga de control. – Exclamó cubriéndose la cara con la guadaña, protegiéndose del calor que lo abrasaba. La chica soltó una risa que sonó extraña, casi como un rugido; como si no fuera de ella. Soul camino tres pasos hacia atrás, colocándose en pose defensiva.

– ¿Y perderme de este poder? ¡Estás loco! – Refutó con una voz sin sentimientos, y entonces las llamas comenzaron a tomar mejor forma, agrupándose en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, pero sin perder su forma de dragón. Es más, ahora parecía que tuviera alas de fuego por la forma en la que las llamas se concentraban en su espalda. Soul soltó una maldición y miró a Kim, que contenía como podía las llamas con Jacqueline.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella Soul? – Chilló la chica perdiendo los papeles.

– No ha aprendido a separar su lado dragón de su lado humano, ¡Te dije que era muy pronto para esto! – Hizo un ademán con la mano, remarcando lo obvio. – Tenemos que detenerla antes de que pierda la razón por completo. Si eso pasa entonces no habrá marcha atrás.

– ¡Y como se supone que haremos eso!

– Solo observa – Y empuño mejor su guadaña, mientras el aire alrededor de la hoja se comenzaba a condensar. Entonces la movió rápidamente y un haz de agua golpeó un costado de Maka, derribándola por la fuerza del golpe.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó Kim acercándose a Soul, aprovechando la disminución de las llamas.

Un rugido les respondió esa pregunta, mientras la princesa se volvía a parar ayudada de las llamas. Los miró a ambos y sonrió perversamente, moviendo su larga cola de llamas en su dirección, atacando en regreso.

– ¡Cuidado! – Bramó Soul levantando la guadaña de nuevo, creando una barrera de agua que se evaporo rápidamente en cuanto el fuego hizo contacto con ella. Soltó otra maldición y saltó un poco hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de la frenética princesa.

– ¡Viejo! ¡Maka se volvió loca! – Gritó Black Star llegando a su lado, con Tsubaki en forma de katana en sus manos.

– ¡Si ya me di cuenta! ¡Distráela mientras yo apago esas llamas Black! – Ordenó al chico que asintió y empezó a correr hacia Maka, distrayendo su mirada del albino que preparaba otro ataque. Soul miró hacia adelante viendo como Maka lanzaba llamaradas hacia el ninja, que si no es por su velocidad de vértigo no lo contaría. Agarró fuerte el mango de su arma, infundiéndose de valor para atacar a la princesa.

– Espero que me perdones por esto Maka… – Susurró viendo como la hoja de su guadaña comenzaba a brillar de un azul intenso. Corrió un poco y alzó la guadaña, que ahora parecía hecha de hielo por el intenso brillo que emanaba.

La chica volteó con furia hacia Soul e hizo el amague de aletear con sus alas de fuego, sin embargo el arma fue más rápida y llego primero, lanzándola lejos por el impacto de la misma. El fuego se apagó en el acto.

– Se acabo… – Susurró guardando su guadaña algo jadeante, cansado por el esfuerzo que le supuso el uso de tanta magia. Pero aun así, eso no le impidió acercarse a la chica dando tras pies, hallándola recargada a una piedra con gesto asustado. Soul enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de no encontrarla inconsciente.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al llegar a su lado, la chica alzó la cabeza y asintió lentamente, temblaba bastante. El sudor le escurría por el cuerpo y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Rebatió entrecortadamente, intentando ponerse de pie. Claramente fallando en el intento. Soul se acercó a la chica, pasando una mano por su cintura, ayudándola a pararse.

– Se le llama "fuego escarlata" y te recomiendo que no lo uses más… puedes perder la conciencia de ti misma y morir si no lo usas debidamente.

El semblante de Maka se contrajo, y entonces supo que el verdadero entrenamiento recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Un capítulo bastante importante para lo que viene ;D ya vimos una parte del poder de Maka, aunque no será todo, aparte de que era necesario que esto pasara :3<p>

Me gusta bastante este capítulo -3- si hasta el momento habian pensado que Maka era una debilucha que necesitaba de Soul para que la protegiera... ¡Estaban equivocados! ;D tiene la suficiente capacidad para defenderse sola, solo que le falta confianza. Aparte de que todos adoramos como Soul la protege xD

¡Gracias a los lectores y sus comentarios! Ustedes me motivan a escribir :3 gracias a: **Chikyu XD **(awww gracias :D me alegra que la idea te haya gustado, ¡disfruta el cap! saludos~) **Hikari14** (espero poder seguir causando ese efecto en los siguientes caps :3 gracias por comentar~) **Miyoko-chibi **(Gracias por comprender... supongo xD ahahaha Si, el animal de Kim es un mapache, no quería salirme mucho por la tangente y eso... y sobre lo de Shinigami a Soul aun falta para que lo sepan... ;D gracias por tu coment! y deja a Excalibur tranquilo xD) **Dipi-chan **(gracias gracias! espero que disfrutes este tambien! :D) **Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH **(Soul siempre es hermoso xD ahaha y Maka tiene poder como habras visto! :D pero no por eso Soul dejara de cuidarla :3 gracias por tu coment! saludos!) **Maka Hanato **(Bastante bien gracias :D espero que tu igual :) sii, Kim tiene sus poderes, pero como habras leido, teme de los de Maka... aunque no por eso ella es la mas poderosa! Pronto veran... gracias por tu coment! :D) **SasuHina-Evanz **(Es curioso que lo preguntes... pense que nadie lo notaria! Pronto lo sabras ;D ahaha Spirit saldra pronto, y no sera una aparicion muy bonita! Espero disfrutes el cap :D saludos~) **Kasumi-chan **(Pronto sabran lo que SHinigami le dijo a Soul :3 pronto pronto~ nyan ;D ahhaha Kim es un personaje divertido de escribir xD sobre todo por su lado avaro -3- siento que le debia esto por todo lo que le hice pasar en mi anterior fic xD ahaha saludos Kasu-chan! :D) **Liz.I'm **(Girikoo (l) es lindo, pronto tendra mas relevancia :D gracias por comentar :3 saluditos~) **Cherry Baudelaire **(¿Tu crees? yo creo que no ;D y no te preocupes, no tendra tanta tragedia como mi anterior fic... ¿o si? XD creo que no ;D ahaha saludos~) **MakaEvans95 **(Aiii gracias :3 tus historias tambien me encantan *0* espero ansiosa las continuaciones :D gracias por comentar, y si, Maka aprendera poco a poco a usar su magia... ya vimos lo que le paso por acelerarse D: nos leemos! Saludos~)

¡Fueron todos! Igualmente gracias a los que leen en las sombras, los hits tambien animan bastante :) ¡pero dejen la timidez! Aqui todos estamos cuerdos! (o puede que no...)

Nos vemos la otra semana! (espero que mi beta aparezca pronto xD) En el siguiente capítulo: _**El error de la princesa.**_

__Un abrazo para todos ustedes mis lindos lectores :3 que la inspiracion y suerte los acompañe!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	10. El Error de la Princesa

¡Hola que tal lectores! El capítulo de esta semana viene en martes porque... pues porque me da la gana :D pensaba subirlo mañana, pero no tendré tiempo. ¡Asi que disfruten!

Este es el primero de tantos capítulos que vienen en el que todos aquellos que leen comenzarán a odiarme... ¡Asi que están advertidos! *Se va a refugiar en un bunker*

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia, fruto de mi alocada imaginación y ratos libres.

**.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**.**

_**El Error de la Princesa**_

**.**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente del fuego escarlata y los entrenamientos habían mejorado bastante para Maka, que cada día mejoraba más y más su control de la magia elemental, siendo capaz de crear llamaradas de la nada y dirigirlas a su gusto. Todo esto bajo la atenta supervisión de Soul y Tsubaki, quien a regañadientes tenía que supervisar el entrenamiento de la rubia, enojando a su compañero hiperactivo, que alegaba que estaban perdiendo una semana valiosa de entrenamiento.

En esa semana habían pasado cosas sumamente curiosas, como el hecho de que Maka no pudo evitar notar que cada vez que Jacqueline o Kim se acercaban a Soul ya sea para hacerle una consulta o simplemente para hablarle de algo una sensación se removía inquieta dentro de ella. Haciéndola mirar de mala manera a joven bruja y su arma, que al darse cuenta de su posición reían traviesamente, crispando aun más los nervios de la princesa.

Por lo que ahora hela aquí, sentada en uno de los balcones del castillo de Kim, observando el atardecer sin sol que tanta atención le había llamado. Sintiendo la brisa revolver sus largos cabellos recogidos con la diadema de su Madre. Pensando seriamente en las extrañas sensaciones que el chico de blancos cabellos estaba haciendo nacer en ella.

– ¿Tomando un descanso de tus obligaciones? – Pregunto una voz a su lado. Y por primera vez no se asusto de la repentina presencia de su guardián, pues una de las cosas que estaba aprendiendo con Kim era la percepción de almas, o presencias como ella le decía. Por lo que ahora podía sentir las presencias de la gente, aunque vagamente aún. – Vaya, no pareces asustada. Mañana felicitare a Kim por su buen trabajo – Señalo jovial, sentándose junto a la princesa en el barandal donde estaba. Observando como el día moría. Maka compuso una fugaz mueca de desagrado al oír que el albino felicitaría a la bruja, sin embargo ahorita tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

– ¿Qué hiciste ese día Soul? – Soltó de repente la chica, ignorando los comentarios del chico y mirándolo fijamente. El chico se sorprendió un poco, perdiéndose un poco en el hilo que llevaba la conversación.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ese día… el día que perdí el control… ¿Cómo me regresaste a la normalidad? – Soul lo meditó un poco y abrió la boca varias veces, como intentando elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Tenía que admitir que no se esperaba esa pregunta, y más aun tomando en cuenta que ya había pasado una semana del incidente y la chica no le había mencionado nada al respecto, por lo que pensó que ya el tema estaba olvidado. Aparentemente había pensado mal.

– Eh… es parte de mi magia elemental… pero no suelo usarla mucho, es un enrollo de energía. Prefiero usar mi arma – Sonrió socarrón y continuo, al ver que el semblante de la princesa seguía imperturbable – Te lo dije ese día, yo soy un caso especial. Pues no solo tengo poderes de arma, si no que puedo utilizar la magia elemental de mi familia.

– ¿El agua?

– Algo así, básicamente es algo más de cambios de estado de materia y eso. Muy complicado para explicarlo y muy tedioso para intentarlo – Resumió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Eres una caja de sorpresas Soul… – Susurró la chica y el albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al notar lo hermosa que se veía la princesa con su cabello ondulante por la brisa y siendo bañada por la luz del atardecer. Carraspeo fuertemente, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

– Sí, bueno… alguien tan _cool _como yo no puede ser aburrido, ¿verdad? – Volvió su mirada hacia el atardecer que ya empezaba a acabar, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– Sabes Soul, creo que podría acostumbrarme a este mundo. – Finalizó la chica bajando del barandal de un salto, justo en el momento que el día moría completamente, dando paso a un cielo plagado de estrellas. Se sacudió un poco la ropa que llevaba y miró nuevamente a su guardián, que seguía sentado en el barandal.

– Iré adentro. Aun hay un par de libros que quiero terminar, nos vemos – Se despidió saliendo del balcón, dejando al albino solo con sus pensamientos. Que la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

– No puedes Soul, es la princesa. Tu un simple guardián. Olvídalo – Se regaño golpeándose mentalmente, volteando hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía las tierras del norte de Death City.

"_Joder…"_

**&.**

Una nueva distorsión rompió el cielo del desierto de Death City, solo que esta vez comparada con las anteriores era más poderosa, escupiendo suavemente en la arena a dos personas, que rápidamente fueron identificadas como Stein y Marie, que se levantaron con gracia de la arena, sacudiéndose las partículas de sus ropas.

– M-mamá… p-papá… – Saludó Chrona acercándose a sus progenitores que sonrieron cálidamente, abriendo los brazos para regalarle un cálido abrazo a su hija. Detrás de ella las hermanas Thompson se acercaban en compañía de Kid, que traía el espejo donde habitaba su padre a cuestas.

– No los esperábamos hasta más tarde, pero que buena sorpresa – Habló Kid cordial, dejando el espejo en el suelo un momento. Inmediatamente Shinigami se vio reflejado en este, alzando sus grandes manos en un efusivo saludo.

– ¡Holitas Stein-kun, Marie-chan~! – Chilló el animado Sabio, prácticamente saltando de la felicidad en su espejo. – Pero entren, entren. Se avecina una tormenta de arena y la verdad no quiero recibirla aquí afuera. Kid~ – Llamó y su hijo asintió, cargando nuevamente el espejo y llevándolo dentro del templo, seguido de cerca por los demás.

**...**

Ya dentro se encontraban en el salón circular donde habitualmente iba colocado el espejo de Shinigami-sama. Reunidos todos en torno al Sabio, que les contó a los recién llegados sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se habían suscitado.

– ¿Entonces Medusa sabe que Maka ya está aquí? Eso no es muy alentador… – Opinó Stein dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, ante el desagrado de Kid, que hacia muecas cada vez que el humo llegaba a su nariz. – Pero me alegra en sobre manera saber que mi hermano está a salvo, espero verlo pronto. – Añadió esbozando una torcida sonrisa, aunque con la felicidad reflejada en sus pupilas.

– Me alegro también que ustedes estén bien, gracias Shinigami-sama por cuidarlos. Te debo una – Agradeció Marie tras oír la parte de la historia donde Shinigami salvó a Chrona y a Kid de las garras de Medusa, que colérica por haber perdido contra Maka arremetió contra los chicos.

– ¡No importa~! Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a Spirit-kun para ir a buscar a Maka-chan y quitarle ese sello. – Indicó el Sabio, chasqueando los dedos mientras nuevamente salía en el medio de la habitación su bola de cristal. – Ahorita mismo se encuentran un poco al norte de aquí, casi en la frontera. Donde queda el castillo de la bruja de los mapaches, Kim. – Un enorme castillo con forma extraña se materializo en la bola, indicando la posición actual de la princesa y sus compañeros. – Dado que solo los que han visto ese castillo pueden acceder a él, Kid irá con ustedes, pues el ya ha ido en un par de ocasiones. – Kid asintió, dándose importancia.

– ¿Cuándo podremos salir? La verdad me preocupa Maka, si Chrona no está con ella no podrá decirle ciertas cosas de la familia ni de su animal guía. – Habló Marie dejando entrever su preocupación.

– ¿Entonces Chrona heredo el animal de Stein? – Quiso saber Kid, claramente sorprendido por esa revelación.

Chrona asintió, respondiendo brevemente: – Si, pero la verdad no me gusta mucho transformare… no sé cómo lidiar con eso…

– Eso nos puede ser de mucha ayuda Chrona-chan, con Stein, Spirit y tú con esa habilidad pueden acortar mucho el viaje hasta el castillo de Kim, evitando así el uso de la magia de los vórtices, lo cual podría hacer que Medusa nos detectara – Razonó Shinigami con jovialidad.

– ¿Pero no se verá sospechoso que tres dragones vuelen hasta el mismo punto? Que no son simples palomitas Viejo… – Intervino Liz sarcástica, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Kid, por el apodo de "viejo" hacia su padre.

– Liz-chan tiene razón~ por eso viajaran por separado y en direcciones distintas, pero todos con el mismo objetivo: llegar al castillo de Kim a quitarle el sello a Maka, y de paso pueden ayudarla con su entrenamiento y con la transformación. Aquí ya lo intento una vez, pero por razones obvias no lo consiguió por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Entonces partamos de una vez! – Se apresuró Marie, levantándose como un resorte de su lugar en el suelo.

– Querida, recuerda que tenemos que esperar a que llegue Spirit, sin el no podemos hacer nada – La calmó Stein, haciendo que su esposa se sentara nuevamente, refunfuñando.

– ¡Eso no será problema Stein! ¡Papá ya está aquí para ir a ayudar a mi hermosa Makita! – Chilló una voz desde la puerta, haciéndolos girar a todos para ver a Spirit en compañía de Tezca y Azusa, que movía la cabeza resignadamente de lado a lado.

– Majestad… ¡compórtese!

**&.**

Nuevamente se encontraba Maka junto a Kim en el campo de entrenamiento, esta vez, la bruja había optado por algo más complicado: los usos de los sentidos de dragón de Maka aplicados a ella misma, sin necesidad de transformarse. Como es costumbre, Soul vigilaba desde el pequeño muro que rodeaba el campo, en compañía de Tsubaki y Black Star, que dormía apaciblemente en las piernas de la chica.

– La verdad es que es algo complicado y yo solo sé la teoría de los viejos libros de mi Madre… así que procura escucharme con atención ¿sí? Y si en algún momento sientes que vas a perder el control, suspendemos – Advirtió la bruja, sacando un pesado tomo algo gastado de una bolsa de cuero, colocándolo en el suelo y abriéndolo en una página previamente marcada, Maka lo miró interesada, notando la antigüedad del libro por lo amarilla de sus páginas.

"El uso de los sentidos de dragón, así como los de cualquier otro animal guía debe ser usado con moderación, pues su uso excesivo puede llegar a consumir toda la energía vital del poseedor… lo que llevaría a la muerte del mismo" – Leyó calmadamente alzando la mirada del libro y posándola sobre la princesa, que jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. – Podemos obviar esta clase si gustas… – Maka se alarmó, contradiciéndola rápidamente:

– ¡No! Estoy dispuesta a aprender a usar ese poder, no me gustaría decepcionar a mi padre – Afirmó segura de sí misma, por lo que Kim suspiró, pasando otra página del libro.

– Muy bien… "A pesar de ser un poder muy ventajoso, el usuario solo podrá ser capaz de usar uno. Escogiendo entre la vista, el olfato y el oído. Siendo este el sentido que podrán activar durante toda la vida" ¿Ya tienes en mente cual quieres que trabajemos? – Preguntó interesada Kim, leyendo unas pequeñas anotaciones que su madre había hecho en el margen.

Maka dudó, sin embargo una idea cruzó su mente. Por lo que sonriendo, contesto decidida:

– Me gustaría intentarlos todos – Kim alzó la mirada alarmada, ¿acaso esta chica estaba loca? ¡Podía perder el control de nuevo!

– Ni hablar, no me volveré a arriesgar contigo. O eliges uno o simplemente no hacemos esta clase – Negó rotundamente la bruja, colocando el libro a un costado.

Maka iba a protestar, cuando una nueva idea cruzó su mente. Esta vez, más ingeniosa y elaborada que la anterior, por lo que componiendo una sonrisa, acepto con voz dulce:

– Entonces elijo el oído. – Kim asintió, abriendo el libro en el capítulo indicado.

– Bien, "Para poder afinar el oído humano a la frecuencia del oído de un dragón se necesitara concentración y por supuesto, mucho poder mágico. El usuario en cuestión deberá concentrar la mayor cantidad de magia que pueda en sus oídos, sin descuidar el delicado balance de magia en el resto del cuerpo, y guardando algo para protegerse en caso de cualquier ataque…" Vaya, esto suena más difícil de lo que pensé, ¿segura que quieres intentarlo? – Pregunto ya no muy convencida Kim, puesto que aún siendo ella una bruja experimentada jamás había podido dividir su magia tanto. A lo mucho en dos planos. Y sabía lo agotador que podía llegar a ser intentar llevarlo más allá.

– Nada de eso. Solo observa – Sentenció Maka sentándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos, concentrando su magia tal como Kim le había enseñado e intentando redirigirla hacia su cabeza. Un pequeño mareo la invadió.

– Procura no llevarla toda de golpe, poco a poco. – Sugirió Kim, sentándose también frente a la rubia. Una pequeña aura dorada comenzó a rodear a Maka, sorprendiendo un poco a Kim, pues a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta aura no se sentía maligna, si no cálida y en paz, como los rayos del sol. – Lo estás haciendo bien.

Sin embargo ya Maka no la escuchaba, puesto que sentía como sus oídos se hubieran expandido literalmente, oyendo por un momento hasta el correteo de una lejana rata, en el piso de arriba. Se concentró más para identificar sonidos exactos, y el recuerdo de Soul y Tsubaki detrás de ella la invadió. Por lo que, afinando el oído intento captar sus voces entre el montón de sonidos que la invadían.

Un zumbido entró de repente a su espacio auditivo y lo ignoro, pensando que sería algún bicho que se encontraba volando por ahí. Se concentro más, oyendo las lejanas pero extrañamente claras voces de su guardián y la pelinegra. Respiró hondo.

– _¿En serio crees que sea capaz de hacerlo Soul? Es decir… es tan joven… _– Esa era la voz de Tsubaki, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Lo único que le extraño fue el extraño tono, completamente ajeno al amable de la chica.

– _No realmente _– Al oír aquellas palabras una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de la princesa. ¿Acaso Soul pensaba que no era capaz de salvar al reino? ¿Entonces porque le mentía cada noche diciéndole que sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar frutos? Respiró hondo, serenándose para seguir escuchando la conversación. – _Pero no nos queda de otra. De igual forma cuando Maka derroque a Medusa ya sabes lo que haremos. Ella es tan ingenua que dudo se entere de lo que sucedió. _– Ok, ahora si estaba preocupada. ¿Qué estaban planeando toda esta gente a sus espaldas? ¡Ella les está confiando su vida joder! Casi instantáneamente un sentimiento de frustración y tristeza se comenzó a posar en su pecho, oprimiéndola. Su concentración tembló, pero consiguió estabilizarla, decidida a escuchar lo más que pudiera.

– _Pero… ¿matarla? No creo que sea la mejor opción. _– Suficiente. La rubia abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con una incrédula Kim, que no encontraba una explicación para que repentinamente el aura de la princesa se haya expandido tanto, casi hasta alcanzar la necesaria para transformarse. – Princesa… ¿todo bien? – Preguntó dudosa y con algo de temor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el muro donde Soul charlaba tranquilamente con Tsubaki, ambos aparentemente ajenos al repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica.

Maka en toda respuesta la miró con odio, un odio tan grande que la bruja se encogió en su lugar, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a la enojada princesa. Maka volteó, mirando a la distancia como su "amiga" conversaba con su "guardián", la vista se le nublo y alzó la mirada. No se permitiría llorar, no les daría ese gusto. Tenía otros planes en mente.

– Me largo – Anunció con voz ácida recordando las clases de transformación que Soul le había dado. Sabía que no podría mantenerla por mucho tiempo, pero al menos esperaba que fuera el suficiente para permitirle escapar de ahí.

Una llamarada la envolvió dando paso a su forma de dragón. Kim chilló asustada y Soul volteó hacia el campo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Maka en su forma de dragón. Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el centro, temiéndose que el fuego escarlata se hubiera apoderado de su princesa de nuevo.

– ¡Maka detente! – Bramó mientras se acercaba, seguido de cerca por Tsubaki y Black Star. Ambos igual de incrédulos que él.

Sin embargo no pudieron llegar muy lejos, pues la princesa gruño fuertemente mostrando sus filosos colmillos y agitando la cola amenazadoramente, claramente advirtiéndoles que no dieran un paso más.

– _Aléjense de mi _– Siseó furiosa, sus ojos verdes echaban chispas y sus dientes chirriaban amenazantes. Se giró un poco y se encontró con la salida del campo de entrenamiento, por lo que abriendo las alas pegó un aletazo, que levanto una nube de polvo que dejo momentáneamente ciegos a los demás.

– ¡Maka que te sucede! – Gritó Soul entre toda la confusión, sintiendo como la princesa pasaba rápidamente a su lado escapando por la puerta principal, que para suerte de la rubia era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara. – ¡Black Star! ¡Kim! ¡No dejen que escape! – Gritó frustrado y preocupado, sintiendo como la presencia de Maka se dirigía rápidamente a la salida del castillo.

Mientras arriba, Maka se abría paso como podía por los estrechos pasillos, recordando vagamente el camino hacia la puerta principal del castillo, la cual casualmente había encontrado hacia unos días.

– _Solo un poco más… _

Cuando ya la puerta se alzaba frente a sí, alargó una pata dispuesta a tumbarla y salir de una vez por todas de esa prisión. Cuando una shuriken se clavó cercana a donde su pata había estado, dejándola completamente anonadada. Volteó levemente su cabeza, encontrándose con un jadeante Soul junto a Black Star, que sostenía otras shurikens en sus manos.

– ¡Maka no queremos hacerte daño! ¡Pero si el fuego escarlata se ha apoderado de ti nuevamente no me dejas otra opción! – Gritó Soul rompiendo el silencio que se había posado en el vestíbulo. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban la gran preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, preocupación que Maka no vio, debido a su profunda rabia.

– _¡Mentiras! Y estoy perfectamente, ¡no necesito de hipócritas como ustedes para salvar a mi reino! ¡Me largo! _– Sentenció embistiendo la puerta con todo su peso, la puerta cedió, rompiéndose en dos y cayendo en el piso con un estruendo. Al verse libre Maka se impulso fuera del castillo, abriendo sus alas en cuanto sintió el aire fresco darle de lleno en la cara. Miró una última vez atrás. Soul la miraba suplicante, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se fuera. Su decepción creció más.

– _Adiós Soul… _– Y se alzó al vuelo, oyendo a la distancia como los gritos de sus amigos eran cada vez más bajos.

…

Siguió volando por alrededor de diez minutos más, sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas la iban abandonando, y eso sin mencionar el punzante dolor en su espalda, que le nublaba la vista de a intervalos. Comenzó a planear perdiendo altura, al encontrar un pequeño oasis en medio de todo el desierto, donde pensaba descansar y reponer fuerzas un rato.

Aterrizó con un sonoro golpe, dando traspiés y derrumbando un par de arboles bajos. Se anotó mentalmente aprender a aterrizar mejor y se des transformó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, con las saladas lágrimas recorriéndoles las mejillas.

Se sentía traicionada. Y más que todo usada.

Su corazón le dolía a mares y sentía como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a vomitar. Se acomodo un poco en el poco césped que cubría el oasis, haciéndose un ovillo, en un vano intento de ocultar su dolor al mundo. Aunque por irónico que parezca, se encontraba sola en ese mundo distinto para ella.

Sollozó más fuerte y se abrazo a sus rodillas. Quería regresar a casa y olvidar todo esto. Olvidar que es princesa y un mundo en desgracia la necesita. Olvidar que tiene poderes. Olvidar a Soul…

Soul…

El solo hecho de pensar en el albino idiota le retorcía el corazón, sintiéndose completamente idiota de haberse enamorado de quien le daría la estocada por la espalda.

Porque si, ahora que recién había aceptado sus sentimientos le sucede esto. Realmente que su vida era miserable.

– Vamos… no llores, todo estará bien… – Susurró una extraña voz en su oído, que la hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con una mujer de extraños ojos en forma de telaraña y un largo cabello negro. La mujer sonrió maternalmente al ver que reaccionaba y le tendió una mano, invitándola a pararse.

– Vamos pequeña, no tengas miedo. Mi nombre es Arachne.

Y como por arte de magia, el cielo se nublo repentinamente, derramando sus propias lágrimas, en una muda compañía de la tristeza de la joven princesa.

* * *

><p>Creo que ya todos conocen la línea de "esto tenía que pasar" ¿cierto? Así que no la diré xD ahahaha bueno, ya la historia empieza a tomar un poco de forma o eso creo yo... tengo escrito hasta el capítulo doce, así que ya se por donde encaminarme, al igual que le estoy calculando máximo unos veinticuatro caps :B<p>

Hoy que entre a mi cuenta me quede ¡o.o! ¡Cambiaron el formato de la administración de todo! Me siento sumamente confundida y casi me vuelvo loca, ¡quiero el sistema anterior! Este es muy tedioso.

¿Quieren saber que hace Arachne con Maka? ¿Que tramará? ¿Porqué demonios Soul y Tsubaki dijeron eso? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? ¡Descubrelo en el próximo capítulo! : **_Arachnophobia._**

Otra cosa más! Puse una encuesta en mi profile, no digo que la tienen que contestar, solo es para el que guste... no tienen que decirme que pusieron tampoco xD es solo una opinión pues quiero empezar otro fic largo en cuanto este esté acabandose o al menos lo tenga ya todo escrito, y me gustaria saber la opinion de mis lectores c: ¡se los agradecere mucho!

Momento de los reviews ü:

**Dipi-chan:** Hola y... ¡Gracias! :D me halaga tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste :)

**Miyoko Nott:** ¡Hola! ¿Verdad que sí? Yo también lo visualize lo mas realista que pude, puesto que ya es momento de que Maka sepa como defenderse a mi parecer... uii si, los examenes son un rollo, pero si ya saliste de ellos lo que queda es un merecido descanso :D la relación SoMa se desarrollada lentamente, pues lo que sucedió en este capítulo es solo un pedazo de lo que les espera. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo te guste también :D saludos~

**SasuHina-Evanz:** Hola! Si, bastante complicado, recordemos que ella es la heredera del sol :P y todavía falta alguito para que sepan que dibujo Soul! Gracias por comentar :D saludos~

**Cherry Baudelaire:** Hola :D Ahahaha me incluyo xD aunque esta vez hare algo distinto :P Spirit saldrá pronto, pero no de la manera que esperas... gracias por tu coment :3 me hace feliiz~ disfruta el cap!

**Maka Hanato: **Hola! Bueno aun falta para saber quien sera el Heredero de la Luna, y no quiero hablar mucho de eso puesto que despues spoileo accidentalmente :P ¡paciencia! aunque interesante deducción la tuya. Si, los poderes de Maka son bien complejos y eso es algo que desarrollare en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por comentar y disfruta el cap :D

**Liz.I'm:** sii a los puercos! (?) ahahaha xD me alegra leer eso :3 disfruta el cap Liiiz~

**Kasumi-chan:** Hola! No eres la unica que anda hasta el cuello de los estudios x x a mi tambien me estan absorviendo viva xD (de hecho, por eso no me conecto mucho ya) ahaha me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :D y tambien que encontraste inspiracion en mi otro fic T_T eso me conmueve, no tienes idea *llora* ... yo también espero hablar pronto contigo :D cuidate Kasuu-chan~

**Hikari14:** woooaa~! *corre como desquiciada* ahaha :D no sabes lo feliz que me pone leer cosas como esas, solo espero que con este capítulo no quieras matarme xD ahaha disfrutalo y gracias por comentar!

**MakaEvans95: **Hola! uii sii, yo adoro escribir escenas donde Soul se preocupa por Maka -3- pero tampoco pongo muchas, puesto que aun falta que su relacion se desarrolle mejor :3 para entrenarla y lo del sello se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo ;D ¡disfruta este y gracias por comentar! espero con ansias la continuacion de Crucify my love :D

¡Son todos! Aunque también quiero darle las gracias a TI que lees en las sombras, los hits también me hacen bastante feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo :) ¡gracias lectores!

Nos leemos la próxima semana, los posibles días de actualización son: Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes!

¡Saludos a todos! *reparte abrazos*

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	11. Arachnophobia

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertecene. Todo eso es de su dueño ;D Lo único que es mio es esta historia.

**Agradecimiento:** Gracias a MoonShade-Wolf por su apoyo en el beteo de este fic :D ¡muchas gracias Apple!

Sin más, disculpen la demora y disfruten del capítulo :)

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

**.**

**_Arachnophobia_**

**.**

Maka alzó su rostro todavía sollozando, dejando que las gotas de lluvia escurrieran por sus mejillas camuflándose con sus lágrimas. La vista se le nublaba un poco, pero consiguió enfocar a la mujer, que todavía mantenía extendida su mano hacia ella, ignorando la inusual lluvia torrencial que había comenzado a caer sobre el desierto. Se fijó en su elegante y casi pomposo vestido púrpura, que inexplicablemente no se encontraba mojado (intuyó que aquella mujer tendría que tener algo de magia) y luego la miró temerosa, pensando que a lo mejor sería alguna cómplice de Medusa.

—Vamos pequeña Maka, no te haré daño —Susurró gentilmente Arachne y entonces Maka frunció el ceño, al oír que aquella mujer conocía su nombre. – Es fácil saber quién eres. Después de haber conocido a Kami, que en paz descanse, es fácil saber que eres hija suya; eres como una copia más joven – Agregó la mujer como leyéndole el pensamiento, y entonces Maka alargó su mano temerosamente, siendo jalada por la mujer que la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Bien, sé que no debería preguntarte por qué estás aquí y llorando. Supongo que son cosas personales, pero no puedo permitir que te quedes bajo esta lluvia que supongo tú misma provocaste – Maka bajó la mirada, algo apenada. – Vamos, no estés mal… mira, actualmente estás más cerca a mi reino que al tuyo… ¿así que por qué no me acompañas? – Ofreció señalando un carruaje cercano, elegante y pintado en colores oscuros donde el morado y el negro predominaban. Un joven se encontraba sentado agarrando las riendas de los dos caballos negros que lo jalaban, los cuales relinchaban nerviosos por los constantes truenos que resonaban en el cielo.

–¿Tu reino? ¿Acaso ya no estamos en Death City? – Cuestionó Maka comenzando a tiritar de frío, algo totalmente extraño por el clima algo seco de esa frontera.

–Querida, ya no estás en Death City. Bienvenida a Arachnophobia – Confirmó la mujer, señalando con un gesto vago detrás suyo. Maka suspiró y miró hacia atrás, creyendo ver a la distancia el castillo de Kim. Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar los acontecimientos que la jalaron a escapar de allí. Un trueno cruzó el cielo.

–Iré.

* * *

><p>–¡MAKA! – Gritó nuevamente Soul al aire, aunque sabía que ya era inútil, pues ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que la princesa se había ido del castillo por causas aparentemente desconocidas. Apretó los puños con fuerza y lanzó una maldición al aire, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo al no haber cuidado debidamente a la princesa; ahora ésta volaba por los cielos del desierto de Death City, posiblemente perdiendo en cualquier momento la consciencia a causa del sello. – ¡Kim! ¿No puedes rastrear su magia? – Se volteó a la bruja que junto a Black Star y Tsubaki miraba la escena en silencio. Dio un respingo al oír su nombre y avanzó hacia Soul, negando levemente con la cabeza.<p>

–Aunque quisiera Soul, no podemos. Ella se veía muy enojada, por lo que cualquiera que sea el motivo que la llevó a irse así debió ser muy fuerte para ponerla de esa forma. – Se miró las manos y continuó. – De encontrarla estoy segura que ocurrirá la misma escena de antes y no podemos hacerle frente al poder de Maka-hime – Razonó con voz apagada, pues ella también estaba afectada por el repentino cambio en la princesa, y es que por más que lo pensaba no llegaba a una posible conclusión del extraño comportamiento de la princesa. Todo era muy raro.

Soul chasqueó la lengua enojado y miró nuevamente hacia el cielo, justo en el momento que unas extrañas nubes lo comenzaban a tapar, unas gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

Llovía.

Y para él, que conocía a la perfección el desértico clima de Death City, sabía que eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Maka estaba llorando.

–Viejo… lo mejor será que entremos – Habló Black Star a su lado, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo adentro. Soul se dejó llevar, sintiendo como su cuerpo no tenía esa razón para vivir que tenía antes. Como si Maka se la hubiera llevado al perderse en el cielo.

–¡Miren! – Exclamó Tsubaki de pronto, señalando con su dedo un punto del oscuro cielo, donde una figura algo amorfa se comenzaba a visualizar. El albino se soltó del agarre y volteó esperanzado de que fuera la princesa, sin embargo a medida que la figura se acercaba sus sospechas iban muriendo poco a poco.

Aquella cosa era mucho más grande que la princesa.

La figura planeó sobre ellos y descendió suavemente frente a ellos salpicándoles un poco de agua de los distintos charcos que se comenzaron a formar en el suelo. Plegó sus poderosas alas y dirigió su angular cabeza hacia el albino; un poco de humo negro salió de las fosas nasales del dragón cuando reconoció al chico. Soul tragó fuerte. Un fuerte brillo recubrió el cuerpo del dragón, dando paso a una figura masculina que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Tsubaki, Black Star y Kim se arrodillaron por respeto.

–Eater, si no me respondes dónde está mi hija en los próximos dos minutos, júralo que te carbonizaré lentamente – Amenazó Spirit con rabia apuntando hacia el cielo, intuyendo lo mismo que Soul.

* * *

><p>El sonido del traqueteo del carruaje le hacía competencia a los cascos de los caballos al andar. Maka miraba distraída por la ventanilla del carruaje el nuevo reino que se extendía sus ojos. Aunque la vegetación seguía siendo seca, ahora presentaba mas abundancia de matorrales y pequeña vegetación, dándole al reino de Arachnophobia un aspecto más alegre que el de Death City. Suspiró contra el vidrio, empañándolo un poco.<p>

–Te gustará mi reino – Maka volteó interesada al oír la palabra "mi", por lo que Arachne sonrió gentil, explicándole con voz suave: – Soy la reina de aquí querida – Las pupilas de Maka se dilataron por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué hacia la reina en un lugar como el que había aterrizado? –Sentí una poderosa presencia de magia en una de mis fronteras y decidí venir a investigar. Soy una de las únicas brujas que habitan aquí, así que para este tipo de cosas prefiero hacerlas por mi cuenta.

–¿Conocía a mi madre? – Pregunto la rubia de repente, asombrando un poco a su acompañante.

–Por supuesto. Kami y yo éramos buenas amigas, por lo que la relación entre nuestros reinos era estable – Guardó silencio un momento, eligiendo sus palabras. – Cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió el día que naciste, me horroricé al pensar en el futuro de Kami y no pude más que sentirme horrible al enterarme que había muerto… cuanto lo siento querida – Finalizó con voz triste, sacando un extraño abanico del cinto y abriéndolo frente a su rostro, como ocultándolo.

–Yo… ya no sé en quien confiar… – Susurró de repente, haciendo que la bruja bajara su abanico, interesada.

–¿Te sucedió algo querida? Que hayas provocado esta lluvia sólo puede significar que algo en serio te hizo daño. Créeme, conozco la leyenda de tus poderes también.

Maka dudó, pero si aquella mujer realmente había sido amiga de su Madre, ¿por qué no confiar en ella? Al menos le había sido sincera desde el inicio, no como Soul, que siempre mantuvo secretos frente a ella…

–Escapé del castillo de Kim… donde estaba entrenando con mi guardián Soul… Él… él me mintió… – Las palabras salieron como dagas enterradas en la piel y un amargo sabor se posó en su boca al decirlas. Pero inexplicablemente, se sentía más aliviada, como si un peso se hubiera caído de ella.

Arachne no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla, incomodándola un poco hasta que de repente el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente, y la voz del cochero se escuchó desde afuera.

–Majestad, hemos llegado – Anunció con voz solemne, abriendo la portilla del carruaje dejando espacio suficiente para que ambas bajaran.

Arachne salió en silencio desconcertando un poco a Maka, que la siguió y se quedó maravillada al tener frente a ella un elegante e imponente castillo oscuro, de grandes ventanales decorados con vitrales, dándole un aspecto sumamente estilizado a la estructura.

–Vamos pequeña, ¿o piensas quedarte todo el día admirando mi castillo? – La llamó Arachne, que ya estaba frente a la gran puerta de roble, resguardándose de la lluvia que ya comenzaba a amainar.

Maka sacudió la cabeza y corrió hasta alcanzarla, entrando detrás de la bruja al castillo.

**…**

Y si sólo con la fachada exterior Maka había quedado maravillada, era porque no había visto el interior, finamente decorado con elegantes cuadros y un alfombrado morado por toda la estancia, donde una enorme araña caída del techo abovedado, iluminando todo el lugar tenuemente. Caminó lentamente hacia el centro del vestíbulo chorreando agua de su empapada capa a cada paso que daba.

–¡Mifune! – Llamó la reina haciendo que en el acto apareciera un joven algo mayor que Maka pero menor que la reina, de aspecto malhumorado y largo cabello gris. El joven hizo una leve reverencia a la reina y la miró, en espera de sus órdenes. – Lleva a la princesa a la mejor de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes, está empapada y no podemos permitir que se enferme – Mifune asintió y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a Maka, indicándole que lo siguiera. La rubia miró a la reina antes de irse, sintiéndose un poco más calmada al ver la amable sonrisa que le dedicó la pelinegra.

**…**

Maka siguió a Mifune por amplios pasillos que le recordaron vagamente a los del castillo de Kim, con excepción de que éstos estaban más decorados, dejando en claro la posición de la reina que en él habitaba. Miró con interés los cuadros intentando descifrar sus significados, encontrándose más que todo con pinturas que representaban extrañas escenas, algunas de la leyenda sobre el sol y la luna.

–Su nombre es bastante oído por estas tierras también, no sólo es importante en Death City, si no en varios reinos más – Rompió el silencio de repente Mifune, mirándola de reojo al caminar. Maka lo miró, claramente interesada por la repentina conversación.

–Me gustan las leyendas de mi pueblo, siento que lo conozco más – Admitió con interés, caminando un poco más lento, permitiéndose admirar las distintas obras.

Mifune se detuvo y la analizó con la mirada, sólo que esta vez Maka no se sintió incomoda. Es más, una curiosidad nació en ella al notar un deje de preocupación en los ojos del hombre.

–Usted es nuestra única esperanza, no permita que eso se pierda – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de apartarse dejando a la vista una puerta de roble tallada en exóticos diseños. Claramente su habitación en este castillo – Llámeme si necesita algo – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el infinito pasillo, dejando a Maka completamente sola.

_Definitivamente… este mundo está lleno de gente rara._Pensó con cierta gracia entrando a su habitación sin sorprenderse de la ostentosa decoración de la misma. Se tiró en la cama sin prestarle atención a los muebles de caoba que adoraban la estancia, ni a la ropa que mágicamente había sido dispuesta para ella sobre un buró. Giró sobre la cama, colocando su brazo sobre su rostro, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Había escapado de la protección de Soul y ahora estaba en un reino desconocido, bajo el manto de una reina que decía ser amiga de su madre y que le había brindado cobijo cuando más lo necesitaba. Sabía que eso sonaba muy sospechoso dada la situación que vivía su reino, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía más opciones no le quedaba de otra, al menos por el momento. Ya luego pensaría con más claridad qué hacer, puesto que aún no olvidaba que su padre había escapado del encierro de Medusa y muy seguramente estaría buscándola para quitarle el sello. Luego le pediría a Arachne que le prestara algo de ayuda en ese tema.

Por lo que con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello que atormentaba su vida.

* * *

><p>La lluvia ya había desaparecido por completo en el desierto de Death City dejando a su paso un calor insoportable a causa de la humedad. Debido a esto luego de la llegada del rey al castillo de Kim habían decidido dejar las explicaciones para adentro, antes de que alguno quedara derretido por el sofocante calor.<p>

–¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Majestad? – Rompió el silencio Kim, que le había cedido su puesto en la gran mesa del comedor a Spirit, que miraba ceñudo a Soul.

–¡Yo venía a ver a mi linda Makita! ¡Y qué sorpresa me llevo, al llegar y no sentir la presencia de mi preciada hija en este lugar y una torrencial lluvia que sólo me dice que se encuentra triste! Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme Eater, empezando porque no has sabido cumplir bien con tu misión – Gruñó el pelirrojo taladrando con la mirada a Soul, que no despegaba sus ojos de su plato de comida, como ido. – Stein, Chrona, Kid y sus armas vienen en camino también, Marie se quedó con las demás Death Scythes en compañía de Shinigami-sama, armando un plan de no sé qué… – Concluyó algo fastidiado, maldiciendo que la bruja no lo dejara acabar con el inepto guardián de su hija al llegar.

–Me encantaría darle una explicación… Majestad. Pero ni yo sé por qué su hija se ha ido de esa manera tan abrupta – Cortó Soul con voz neutra, aún sin despegar la mirada de su comida, que seguía intacta. En la mente del guardián todo era un caos, por un lado su conflicto sobre los sentimientos que habían empezado a nacer por la princesa y por otro su deber como guardián de la misma, y eso sin mencionar la terrible frustración que sentía por no haber hecho esto último bien, permitiendo que la chica escapara de la protección que sólo él podía darle.

–¿Es posible que una fuerza externa la haya influenciado? – Mencionó Tsubaki llamando la atención de todos, quienes hasta el momento no habían pensado en aquella posibilidad – Es decir, que una magia más poderosa se halla colado en su subconsciente. Dijiste que estaban practicando los sentidos ¿cierto? – Preguntó a Kim, que asintió enérgicamente, instándola a continuar con su hipótesis – ¿Y si una persona hubiera estado consciente de esto y hubiera interferido desde afuera? ¿Es posible?

–¡Entonces mi hija si…!

–¡Cállate viejo! – Exclamó Soul con enfado haciendo que el rey lo mirara ceñudo. Se agarró la barbilla con gesto pensativo, aunque internamente nervioso al caer en cuenta de algo… ¿Y si eso era cierto? ¿Y si Maka había escuchado su conversación con Tsubaki? Tragó fuerte, no queriendo ni imaginar lo que pudo haber pensado la rubia princesa de sus palabras. Prefirió agarrarse de cuantas posibilidades de que no fuera así tuviera al alcance – ¿Pero acaso las protecciones de tu castillo no cuidan de que esas cosas no pasen? – Cuestionó ocultando su nerviosimo mirando a Kim, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

–P-pues… en teoría no debería pasar… pero al igual que la locación de este castillo… las personas que conocen su ubicación pueden hacer hechizos que traspasen las protecciones que le he puesto, puesto que de otra forma no podría entrar y salir a mi gusto de aquí por medio de mi magia – Explicó la bruja, claramente afectada.

–¿Son muchas las personas que saben de la ubicación de este castillo? – Kim negó, poniéndose más pálida a cada segundo. – ¿Entre esas personas hay brujas o magos poderosos? – Insistió Soul ya perdiendo la calma. Kim se agarro la cabeza con las manos, frustrada.

–M-más allá de su Majestad… – Spirit alzó una ceja. –… tres personas más…

–¿De quiénes se trata Kim? – Preguntó amablemente Tsubaki, en un intento de calmar los nervios de la bruja.

–Mi madre… y… Medusa y Asura… – Silencio.

* * *

><p>Un suave golpe rompió el silencio en la habitación de Maka sacándola de su sueño. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona de sueño ligero, pero desde que había llegado a este mundo su vida era un tanto más agitada y eso le impedía relajarse lo suficiente para dormir como una roca, lo cual la ponía un tanto de mal humor.<p>

–Pase… – Habló con voz cansina, acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas de seda que se habían envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. La puerta se entreabrió, dando paso a una diminuta figura que saltó sobre la cama de la princesa, sorprendiéndola un poco. – Wow, ¿Quién eres?

La pequeña alzó su rostro de la cama y la miró con sus grandes ojos, dejando al descubierto un simpático sombrero en forma de camaleón. – ¡Mi nombre es Ángela, princesa! Mifune me dijo que había llegado al castillo de Arachne una nueva invitada bastante joven y Ángela quería conocerla, pues Ángela se siente muy sola aquí y nunca tiene con quien jugar – Finalizó la pequeña, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Maka rió enternecida, tomándole cariño a la pequeña de una vez.

–¿Entonces quieres que juegue contigo? – La pequeña asintió enérgicamente, agarrando su mano y jalándola fuera de la cama – Pero tendrás que esperar, primero me gustaría poder hablar con Arachne un momento, ¿podrás? – Le preguntó dulcemente. La niña infló las mejillas enfadada y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo enojo.

–¡Pero si Ángela llegó primero! No es justo… – La princesa resopló y la agarró en ambos brazos, comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación en compañía de la niña. – Me esperarás afuera mientras hablo con Arachne, ¿de acuerdo? Así de paso me podrás mostrar dónde se encuentra ahorita mismo. – La niña pareció cambiar de parecer, pues comenzó a asentir nuevamente, mostrando una gran sonrisa. – Así me gusta.

**…**

Arachne leía tranquilamente un gran libro antiguo en su despacho cuando tocaron suavemente la puerta. Alzó la cabeza interesada y musitó un suave "pase" cerrando el tomo, haciéndolo desaparecer de un suave chasquido de sus dedos.

La puerta se abrió al escuchar el permiso, entrando Maka por ésta. La chica caminó un tanto apenada hasta llegar al escritorio de la reina, finamente labrado en madera, mostraba distintos ornamentos de arañas por todos lados. Ahogó una mueca de desagrado ante ese insecto y fijó su vista en otro lado, encontrando las paredes forradas de arriba a abajo con infinidades de libros, su boca se entreabrió de la admiración hasta que escuchó un leve carraspeo. Parpadeó confusa y miró a la reina, que la miraba divertida desde su asiento.

–¿Te gustaría leerlos alguna vez? – Pregunto jovial. Maka se sonrojó un poco.

–Y-yo… es que nunca había visto tantos libros – Se excusó torpemente.

–No te preocupes. Ahora dime, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – Alargó su mano hacia una silla frente a su escritorio, en una silenciosa invitación a sentarse.

–Pues… me gustaría pedirle ayuda en algo…

–Te escucho.

–Mi padre… mi padre escapó hace poco de su encierro con Medusa y me gustaría poder volver a verlo… aparte de que tiene que quitarme el sello que limita mis poderes, de esa forma podré derrocar a Medusa y volver a retomar el control de mi reino – Explicó ganando seguridad en sus palabras a cada segundo que pasaba. Arachne se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mirándola fijamente con sus extraños ojos.

–¿El sello dices? ¿Me permites verlo?

Maka asintió no muy convencida y se levantó la camiseta, revelándole a la reina el pequeño tatuaje del dragón rodeando el sol. La bruja arrugó un poco el ceño, mas una sonrisa misteriosa se asomó por su rostro.

–Querida mía… yo puedo quitarte ese sello.

* * *

><p>Haber... ¡disculpen la demora! Pero a mi parecer la espera ha valido la pena, ¡puesto que mi Beta dejo el capítulo impecable! :D le estoy eternamente agradecida por eso :3 ya los siguientes tres capítulos están en sus manos, así que pronto estarán aqui ;D<p>

Este capítulo explica un poco del papel de Arachnne en todo esto, aunque aún no del todo... sus intenciones aún son inciertas ;D aparte de que aún no sabemos realmente que oyó Maka, puesto que Soul parece preocupado de eso, ¿será que Maka no está alejada de la realidad? ¡Quien sabe!

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Estamos cercanos a los 80 reviews... ¡ya saben lo que eso significa! Al que sea el review mas simétrico tendrá un fic mio a petición ;D

Quiero agradecer a:

**SasuHina-Evanz: **Aqui vemos la reacción de Spirit :D no puedo responder aún porque dijeron eso, ¡pero pronto se sabra! Gracias por comentar :) saludos~

**Chikyu XD:** ahahaha gracias! :D si, el formato esta raro, pero uno termina acostumbrandose. Pronto habrá SoMa por grandes cantidades, pero primero deben pasar por esto x) que puedo decir, soy amante de los romances difíciles xD, ¡gracias por comentar!

**Miyoko Nott:** Maka es una celosa! Me gusta escribirla así, pero mas a Soul, puesto que no hay nada mas lindo que un chico celoso por su chica :) siento la demora, pero como dije arriba, era por una buena causa xD y... aún no develaré porque Tsubaki y Soul dijeron o no eso :K ¡muahaha! Gracias por comentar :D saludos~

**LiRiDeZkA:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apreciación! :D me apenas y me motivas a seguir escribiendo x3 espero que disfrutes el capítulo :) saludos

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**: ahahahaha xD tus preguntas se resolveran con el pasar de los capítulos :3 ¡paciencia! Gracias por comentar, saluditos~

**Dipi-chan: **¡Un gran dilema! Pero falta que se resuelva ;D gracias por tu comentario! Saludos~

**Hikari14: **Si, tenía que pasar :P ¡gracias por tu comment! y disfruta el cap ;D saludos~

**Kasumi-chan:** Ohh :O ¿te fue bien en los exámenes? ¡Espero que sí! Yo estoy pronto a acabar mi semestre y ando enrredadisima xD Arachnne es un personaje que siempre me ha parecido muy elegante, tenia que ponerlo aqui x3 espero que estes bien :D saludos~!

**Liz.I'm:** Awww :3 gracias por tu coment x3 disfruta el cap :D

**Mumi Evans Elric: **¡Hola! Aww me apenas con tu comentario! Si, yo y mis estudios andamos bien dentro de lo que cabe :D espero que tu tambien estes genial! ;D Si, Maka debio golpearlo hasta la inconsiencia xD pero de ser asi no seria interesante :P interesante teoría la del zumbido, ¡eres observadora! Quien sabe que habra sido... ¡gracias por comentar! Saludos~

**MakaEvans95: **Se arreglaran pronto... o no :3 quien sabe~ :P ahahah espero que disfrutes el cap. Por cierto, ya lei las actualizaciones de tu fic *0* te dejare un merecido review cuando saque tiempo :3 la U me consume T_T ¡saludos!

**Cherry Baudelaire:** es parte del contrato :3 ahahahaha xD pronto mejoraran las cosas :D saludos~

¡Son todos! También agradezco a los lectores fantasma tímidos... ¡los hits también motivan! :D

Bueno los voy dejando, tengo que terminar de practicar cálculo y la noche se me acaba xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: _**El Sello Roto**_

¡Los reviews curan la capa de ozono! ¡Piensa en ella!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	12. El Sello Roto

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia, fruto de mi imaginación :)

**Agradecimientos:** A mi beta MoonShade-Wolf por su excelente trabajo beteando este fic, ¡muchas gracias!

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo once...

**¡se levanta el telón!  
><strong>

**.**

**Capítulo Once**

**.**

**_El Sello Roto_**

**.**

–¿En serio puede hacerlo? – Repitió Maka feliz al escuchar las palabras de la bruja, que aparentemente podía deshacer ese sello de su cuerpo. Eso representaba un gran avance en sus objetivos, puesto que sin el sello podría adelantar bastante su entrenamiento y apresurar el control de su reino.

Arachne sonrió enigmáticamente y se levantó de su lugar, bordeándolo con calma para luego acuclillarse al lado de la princesa, haciendo aparecer un extraño libro entre sus manos tras un leve chasquido de sus dedos.

–La magia de tu familia es bastante poderosa, pero a través de los años la he estudiado un poco y creo poder lograrlo. – Afirmó haciendo levitar el libro frente a ambas, que se abrió en una página en específico. – Solo tienes que darme algo de tiempo para prepararme y todo estará listo, ¿de acuerdo?

Maka asintió feliz y se levantó de su asiento, recordando que la pequeña Ángela la esperaba detrás de la puerta, ansiosa por jugar con ella.

–Gracias por su ayuda Majestad, estaré esperando ansiosa – Se despidió con una leve reverencia, saliendo apresurada del despacho, dejando nuevamente a la reina en silencio.

–_Y yo también Princesa… y yo también…_

_**.**  
><em>

**…**

**.****  
><strong>

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con Ángela, que jugaba divertida con su sombrero. La pequeña la miró feliz al ver que había salido y corrió a su encuentro, tropezando un poco de la emoción que la embargaba.

–Cuidado con caerte Ángela, no querrás hacerte daño. – Rió enternecida. – ¿A dónde quieres ir a jugar? No conozco este castillo para nada. – Admitió, esperando que a la pequeña se le ocurriera algún bonito lugar al que ir.

–¡Podemos ir al jardín! Y entonces…

–¿A dónde crees que vas Ángela? – Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas, que las hizo voltear para ver a Mifune, que con su habitual cara de mal humor miraba la escena. – ¿No estarás molestando a la princesa verdad? – Preguntó comenzando a acercarse.

–¡Mifune! – Chilló feliz la niña, corriendo a su encuentro y abrazando sus piernas. – ¡No seas así! Maka-hime accedió a jugar conmigo, ¡y la iba a llevar a conocer los jardines! – El joven alzó la cabeza, interrogando con la mirada si aquella afirmación era cierta, al ver que Maka asentía feliz relajó el semblante, agachándose un poco y alzando a Ángela en brazos, que rió complacida.

–Pero pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de hacer magia, aún eres muy pequeña y no quiero que te hagas daño. Se la encargo Princesa, nos vemos – Se despidió dejando a la niña en el suelo y desapareciendo por el pasillo, seguramente a continuar con sus labores en el enorme castillo.

Ángela lo miro irse sonriente y luego agarró la mano de Maka, jalándola por otro pasillo, rumbo a los jardines del castillo.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, la cual un par de guardias abrieron, dejándoles el espacio suficiente para que ambas chicas pasaran. Maka pasó primero, sintiendo una luz cegadora darle de lleno en la cara, junto a un curioso olor entre dulzón y de tierra mojada. Abrió los ojos y contuvo una exclamación.

Era hermoso.

El jardín se extendía más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver, adornado con infinidad de flores que jamás pensó ver, junto con algunas que ya conocía. Y en el medio del jardín, una gran fuente coronada por un dragón de agua borboteaba feliz, llenando el lugar de un relajante sonido. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones del delicioso olor que emanaba del jardín, mientras sentía como Ángela soltaba su mano y empezaba a correr por todo el lugar, claramente feliz.

Maka la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo enternecida al verla perseguir una mariposa colorida que sobrevolaba el jardín. Caminó un poco y se sentó en una de las sillas de piedra predispuestas alrededor de la fuente y sus ojos se perdieron en el dragón que la coronaba, haciendo que inevitablemente sus pensamientos regresaran a su guardián de ojos carmesí.

¿La extrañaría? ¿Sabría el motivo de su huida?

Muy posiblemente la respuesta a su primera preguntar sería no, pero muy dentro de ella deseaba que fuera sí, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Él le había traicionado.

Sacudió la cabeza al sentir como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Ella juró que no lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte si quería retomar el control de su pueblo y reunirse con su padre. Sabía que era difícil, pero debía intentarlo por el bien de su pueblo y de las personas que aún creían en ella.

Contuvo una mueca y desvió la mirada de la fuente. ¿Y si Chrona también estaba al tanto del plan de Soul? Sus tíos… ¿Y si todo había sido un engaño para traerla de la protección de la Tierra a este mundo, donde ella no sabía cómo defenderse? Ahora que lo pensaba era un buen plan, excelente si le preguntaran a ella. Lo único es que aún había cosas que no cuadraban, pero asumió que serían parte del plan de Soul para que ella no sospechara.

–¡Princesa, princesa! – Exclamó Ángela trayéndola de sus pensamientos. La miró y notó que la niña se acercaba hacia ella con algo entre las manos. – Miré lo que encontré Princesa. – Abrió las manos y le mostró una pequeña criaturita que brillaba por sí sola. En primera instancia había pensado que sería un hada, pero luego de mirarla mejor se dio cuenta que parecía más un animal, uno muy extraño si le permitían opinar. El ser la miraba con sus extraños ojos saltones moviendo su curioso bastoncito en un extraño baile, además de que tenía un sombrero de copa que lo hacía ver más chistoso, ¿pero qué demonios era esa cosa?

–¿Qué es eso Ángela?

–No estoy muy segura… pero creo que se llama Excalibur – Le explicó la pequeña, dejando que la criaturita volara libre de sus manos. – Es un ser muy curioso, posee una extraña magia que aún nadie conoce. Ni siquiera Arachne-sama que las suele estudiar.

Maka asintió, notando como la criatura volaba alrededor de ella, gritándole algo que pareció a "¡BAKA!" para luego desaparecer entre un rosal cercano. Se quedó mirando el rosal, pensativa.

–¿Tu eres hija de Arachne, Ángela? – Preguntó Maka inesperadamente, dispuesta a conocer un poco más de la gente con la que se estaba quedando.

–No, yo llegué aquí junto a Mifune. Venimos de un reino cercano donde las brujas no son bien vistas, así que yo era perseguida… ¡pero gracias a Mifune no me han hecho más daño! – Maka sonrió tristemente, aquella niña debió haberla pasado muy difícil por su condición y aún sonreía como nunca. A pesar de su edad, era una personita digna de admirar.

–¿Y por qué Maka-chan no está con sus amigos? – Preguntó la niña, también curiosa por la vida de su nueva amiga.

La rubia suspiró, alzando su mirada olivo al cielo.

–Yo ya no sé si en algún momento los tuve…

**.**

**&.**

**.  
><strong>

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Spirit al castillo de Kim arribaron Chrona, Stein, Kid y las hermanas Thompson. Era de esperarse que todos se sorprendieran al ver a un dragón gris platinado y a uno púrpura afuera del castillo, puesto que nadie esperaba que la hija de Stein también tuviera la capacidad de transformarse.

–Es diferente a la transformación de Maka. Aunque Chrona puede hacerlo es por un tiempo reducido, al igual que Stein e incluso yo. Sólo mi Makita la puede mantener por el tiempo que ella quiera, al ser la legítima heredera del poder de la familia, al igual que de los poderes del sol – Explicó Spirit al ver la cara de confusión en todos. Todos asintieron, comprendiendo el enorme poder que albergaba la princesa.

–¿Y la ley no aplica con Chrona o Stein-san? – Pregunto Tsubaki, señalando el lomo de Chrona, de donde una sonriente Patty ayudaba a bajar a una muy mareada Liz. Al igual que del lomo de Stein, de donde Kid se bajaba con gracia.

–Es distinto. La ley solo aplica para los descendientes de línea directa, aunque aún hay ciertas restricciones, como el hecho de que al ser Chrona soltera aún solo pueda llevar a mujeres. – Respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza, mientras un brillo los bañaba y las figuras de Stein y Chrona se hacían ver. – ¿Todo bien Stein? – Saludó el rey a su hermano, que prendía un cigarrillo con desgana.

–La lluvia de ayer nos tomó por sorpresa. ¿Sucedió algo con Maka? Tampoco siento su presencia aquí. – Notó el hombre, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo esperando una respuesta. Spirit frunció el ceño y miró a Soul, que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

–Pregúntale a él. – Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de entrar nuevamente al castillo, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**.**

**…**

**.****  
><strong>

Al entrar todos se habían reunido nuevamente en el comedor del castillo, donde otra vez discutían la situación del paradero desconocido de la princesa, al igual que posibles maneras de saber si lo que había sucedido era producto de una interferencia de una fuerza mayor.

–Podemos descartar a Asura. Hablé con Shinigami y me dijo que desde el día del ataque no ha sabido nada de él; cree que posiblemente esté muerto. – Afirmó Stein con calma, girando su tornillo ante el desagrado de algunos.

–Y mi madre se encuentra muy ocupada como para hacer algo como eso, aparte de que no he sabido nada de ella en bastante tiempo – Terció Kim, que jugaba nerviosa con una servilleta.

–Entonces eso sólo nos deja a Medusa como principal sospechosa, lo cual no me sorprende en lo absoluto porque ella sabía que nos dirigíamos hacia aquí… Ahora la duda es… ¿Qué le habrá hecho creer a Maka? ¿Y dónde se encuentra ella? – Resumió Tsubaki, mirando a Black Star pensativa. El chico sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Tienen suerte que el gran Black Star está con ustedes, ¡yo puedo saber donde se encuentra la princesa sin necesidad de irla a buscar! – Anunció haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido, incluido Soul, quien cambio rápidamente su mirada por una de enojo.

–¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste ayer? ¡Pudimos encontrarla de una vez! – Bramó furioso.

–Porque Kim tiene razón Viejo. Sin conocer la causa del enojo de Maka no podíamos llegar a donde ella y pedirle que nos escuchara. Nos iba a carbonizar antes de que le dijéramos una palabra – Sentenció asombrando a los presentes, dado que Black Star era conocido por todos por su impulsividad. Soul bufó molesto.

–¿Y cómo se supone que sabrás dónde se encuentra?

–¡Eso es fácil! Parte de mis poderes incluyen rastreo, por lo que con la ayuda de un mapa puedo saber el rastro de magia que ha dejado la princesa, dando con su ubicación exacta – Explicó orgulloso, sacando de una bolsa un enorme mapa de las tierras de Death City, que extendió en toda la mesa. – Ahora si me permiten… – Alzó una mano que brilló de un azul intenso y la movió por todo el mapa. Luego la retiró y un punto del mapa quedó iluminado por una pequeña esfera azul, indicando el lugar actual donde la princesa se encuentra.

–¿Y bien?

El chico frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta.

–Me complace informarles que nuestra princesa se encuentra en el vecino reino de Arachnophobia – Informó con voz algo seca, haciendo que Soul y los demás abrieran los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡¿Que está dónde?

**.**

**&.**

**.  
><strong>

Dos días habían pasado desde que Maka habló con Arachne, y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de la reina. Aquello la estaba comenzando a impacientar un poco, pues temía que la bruja no fuera capaz de retirarle ese molesto sello que impedía que entrenara sus poderes normalmente. Y es que ella no había desperdiciado su tiempo. En todo el rato libre que tenía –cuando Ángela no le pedía que jugara con ella–se dedicaba a practicar su magia en un área que Mifune le indicó, maldiciendo a su sello por no dejarle avanzar mucho, puesto que en sólo una hora de práctica quedaba completamente exhausta, hasta casi el punto de perder la consciencia.

Por lo que en eso se encontraba ahora, intentando una nueva forma de controlar el fuego que se le había ocurrido, al igual que otro curioso poder que había descubierto, que era el de crear destellos capaces de cegar momentáneamente, muy útiles si se trataba de una huida rápida.

–Haber… – Y movió rápidamente la mano derecha, haciendo que una pequeña flama apareciera en ella. Sonrió complacida y se la pasó a la otra mano, manteniendo su intensidad. – Perfecto. – Nuevamente movió la mano, esta vez haciendo que la flama desapareciera. Alzó ambas manos, dispuesta a practicar el destello cuando un tenue aplauso la hizo voltear, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Arachne, que caminaba con elegancia hacia ella.

–¡M-Majestad!

–Hola querida. Lamento mi ausencia estos días pero estuve buscando la solución de tu problema… y creo que la encontré – Sonrió de lado, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera. Maka sonrió, y secándose un poco de sudor se dispuso a seguir a la reina al interior del castillo.

**.**

**…**

**.****  
><strong>

Entraron al gran castillo y la reina la condujo por una amplia escalera, llevándola hacia el último piso, donde dedujo Maka se encontraba el salón de estudios de la mujer. En efecto, tras llegar a una ornamentada puerta, lo comprobó al ver el montón de libros de hechizos complejos y frascos amontonados en las paredes, llenos de distintos líquidos de colores raros, y algunos incluso con cosas extrañas flotando adentro. En el medio de todo, una gran bola de cristal resplandecía, formando curiosas formas con el humo que contenía.

–Quiero que te levantes la blusa querida, y te recuestes en esa silla – Le indicó la pelinegra, señalándole una larga silla en un rincón. La princesa asintió, y obediente se recostó un poco en la silla, levantándose la camiseta que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su sello.

La bruja asintió y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el mismo libro que había visto el día que hablaron apareciera nuevamente flotando de manera fantasmal en la estancia. El libro se abrió de una sacudida y se posicionó en una página distinta a la de la vez anterior, revelando esta vez un complicado diagrama.

–Ahora quiero que te relajes, esto tomará algo de tiempo – Pidió la reina, moviendo su mano haciendo que un frasco extraño apareciera en su mano. – Quiero que bebas esto, apaciguará el dolor que te pueda provocar el ritual – Maka miró el frasco dudosa y lo tomó, mirando su contenido con notorio asco. – Vamos Maka, no tengo todo el día – Apremió la bruja con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Maka asintió y abrió el frasco que llenó la estancia de un fuerte olor dulzón y se lo tomó de un tirón, sintiendo como si un fuego abrazador bajara por su garganta. – Bien, ahora sentirás un poco de somnolencia, pero es normal. – Y en efecto, los párpados de la princesa cada vez le pesaban más, hasta que inevitablemente cayó dormida sobre la silla donde se encontraba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la reina.

–Ahora empecemos…

**.**

**...**

**.**

Maka abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se intentó incorporar, pero un repentino mareo la volvió a sentar sobre la silla. Contuvo una mueca de asco al sentir una arcada, que la hizo toser fuertemente.

–Me alegra que ya despertaras. Todo salió bien – Informó Arachne, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella con una taza de té entre sus manos. La rubia se giró y se levantó la camiseta apurada con las pocas fuerzas que guardaba, notando que ahora solo tenía el pequeño sol, sin rastro alguno del pequeño dragón que antes lo rodeaba. Una exclamación de felicidad escapó de sus labios.

–Te sentirás un poco débil, pero es normal. Pronto podrás hacer uso de todo tu poder – Afirmó la bruja levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación, agregando al final: – Sé que estás emocionada, pero procura no hacer uso de tus poderes al menos hasta mañana. Haremos una visita especial al lugar de donde provienen tus poderes, ¿de acuerdo? – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a la princesa sola, intrigada por el lugar al que irían, pero con una sola idea revoloteándole la mente:

–Ya no tengo el sello… ¡ya no tengo el sello! – Celebró feliz, contando los días para recuperar su reino de una vez por todas.

**.**

**&.**

**.  
><strong>

Giriko corría por el desierto de Death City. Había oído que la princesa había escapado del castillo de Kim y se disponía a seguirla, cuando inevitablemente perdió su curso al internarse ésta en los terrenos del reino del Norte. Sabía que a esos lados no podía entrar sin ser detectado, por lo que ahora iba a darle la noticia a Medusa, que debía de estarla esperando en su antiguo Templo.

De eso ya varios días, pero al estar en su forma de coyote no podía hacer mucho, y menos cuando Medusa le había pedido tan encarecidamente que permaneciera con un perfil bajo. Puras tonterías si le preguntaban a él.

Una forma imponente se empezó a formar en el horizonte justo cuando el día comenzaba a morir, por lo que apresuró el paso al notar como el templo del Este se hacía cada vez más grande a su vista, revelando su parecida decoración al templo de Shinigami, un poco más al norte.

Frenó apoyando sus patas sobre la tibia arena al estar frente a la entrada y curioso notó como Eruka y Free custodiaban la entrada, ambos con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si realmente no quisieran estar ahí.

–Giriko… Medusa-sama te espera… puedes pasar – Informó la chica moviendo vagamente la mano, haciendo que la pesada puerta que cubría la entrada se moviera sola, dejando el espacio justo para que el hombre pasara. Gruñó en respuesta, perdiéndose dentro del templo.

–No me agradan los planes de Medusa-sama, Free… – Murmuró la chica rana cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Un ruido sordo le indicó que se había cerrado por completo, sellando dentro del templo cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de la conversación de la bruja.

Free sólo alzó la mirada al cielo, notando como una nueva noche sin luna se volvía a cernir sobre Death City.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Medusa esperaba a Giriko en el que antaño había sido su sala principal. Estaba finamente decorada con telas suaves y exuberantes, dándole a la estancia un calor agradable que se le restaba con las extrañas esculturas de serpientes que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar, lo cual le daba un aire tétrico. Esto se acentuaba con la figura imponente en el medio de todo, ataviada con una larga capa negra con flechas amarillas.

–Medusa-sama, es un honor volver a servirle – Saludó Giriko, volviendo a su forma humana tras un destello, revelando así un hombre rubio de facciones algo psicóticas, con unas cadenas en los brazos. La figura se dio la vuelta despacio y se bajó la capucha, revelando así a la causante de las desgracias de Death City, a la culpable de que el sol no saliera más en aquellas tierras áridas, pero prósperas: Medusa Gorgón.

–Giriko, mi más fiel sirviente. Te tengo una misión – La bruja se movió un poco, haciendo que su capa susurrara levemente por el movimiento. – Creo que es momento de hacerle una visita al Heredero de la Luna... sé que no es tan necesario como Maka, pero será nuestro as bajo la manga en el momento justo. – Ordenó con voz fría, mientras Giriko se levantaba, claramente complacido.

–¿Iremos al Castillo de la Luna, Majestad?

Medusa ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa malvada que destelló por toda la penumbra de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¡Ahora si! Se resolvió la duda que muchos tenían sobre si Arachnne le pondría quitar el sello a Maka. Ya ven que sí, pero ¿con que motivos? nyahahaha~<p>

Medusa comienza a hacer sus movidas, ¿quién será el heredero de la luna? ¿cooperará con ella?

¡Excalibur salió! Puede que quieran matarme por la forma en la que lo hizo, pero pronto tendrá mas relevancia, solo que ese era el momento adecuado para su aparición.

Soul ya sabe donde está Maka, y al parecer no les agrado a ninguno el lugar, ¿porque será? ¿Será que ellos conocen algo de Arachnne que nosotros no?

Todo eso (o quizás no...) en el siguiente capítulo :D : _**El Castillo del Sol.**_

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Kasumi-chan **(Kasu-chan! No te preocupes, pronto podrás tener tu oportunidad :D me alegra que hayas salido bien en tus examenes :) Soul pronto empezará a retomar su protagonismo *ya me lo pide T.T* ahaha espero que estes bien :) saludos!) **Princesa014 **(Gracias :) espero no haberme demorado... saludos!) **MakaEvans95** (Tranquila! A mi también la universidad me esta absorbiendo Dx se que es horrible. Gracias por el comment :) Si, Maka no debería confiar en extraños, ¡pero esta dolida! Saludos~) **Dipi-chan **(Es bueno desconfiar! :D gracias por tu comment :3 saluditos~) **SasuHina-Evanz **(Lo que ellos haran lo dire en el siguiente capítulo :D Si, Spirit debio matar a Soul, pero despues nos quedabamos sin galan xD ahahah gracias por el comment! disfruta el cap :) **Morphine-san **(hola! ahaha la intriga es buena! porque mantiene al lector entusiasmado :D disfruta el cap :) saludos~) **LiRiDeZkA **(Si, admito que a mi tambien me costo xD pronto lo arreglare, gracias por la observacion :D y por el comment tambien :) Arachnne... bueno, ella tiene sus motivos, no los dire aun :) saludos~) **Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH **(los motivos de Arachnne aun son inciertos! Pero pronto se sabran :) creo... xD al igual que lo de Tsubaki y Soul :) gracias por tu comment *0* me alegra que te haya gustado! disfruta este :) **Alexiel Evans **(¡felicidades! fuiste el review 80 :) te mande un PM, asi que cuando tengas tiempo respondemelo :D gracias por tu comment :D saludos~) **Anime Dark **(wow gracias! :D espero que este cap tambien te guste :) saludos~) **Cherry Baudelaire **(Soul siempre tendra una bocota que lo metera en problemas xD ahaha sii, soy cruel (?) pero es parte del fic :K saludos y gracias por comentar! :D) **Liz.I'm **(enserio? entonces hago bien mi trabajo :K nyahahahasi, el extra siempre paga los platos rotos T.T (?) xD espero que te guste el cap :3 ¡saludos!)

¡Fueron todos! Tambien quiero agradecer a los lectores fantasmas/vagos/tímidos que leen desde las sombras, ¡los hits también motivan!

También me gustaría pedir disculpas por el retrado de "Embarazo para Dummies" y mi falta de reviews en los fics que sigo :( resulta que estoy hasta el cuello de parciales y trabajos de la universidad, y como este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace UUFF (nada más esperaba a que mi beta me lo diera) he podido subirlo sin contratiempo. ¡Pero pronto me pondré al día con los demás fics!

Un saludos a todos :) gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo :D

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	13. El Castillo del Sol

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia y lo que no reconozcan.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi beta MoonShade por el excelente trabajo revisando los capítulos, ¡muchas gracias! :D

Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero los exámenes finales me están agobiando en sobremanera. Pero pronto tendré dos semanas de vacaciones antes de que comience el siguiente periodo, así que adelantaré este fic y el otro que tengo :D ¡ténganme paciencia!

Sin más, continuemos la historia donde la dejamos…

**.**

**Capítulo Doce**

**.**

_**El Castillo del Sol**_

**.**

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre los predios del castillo de Arachne. Maka miraba ansiosa desde la ventana de su habitación como el día comenzaba a nacer iluminando todo a su paso, haciendo crecer su expectativa de paso con cada rayo que comenzaba a visualizar. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por la curiosidad del lugar que visitaría hoy, por lo que desde temprano se había dedicado a observar el exuberante paisaje de Arachnophobia, en espera de que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Emocionada como estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sin notar como el día parecía esclarecerse para ponerse a la altura de su sonrisa. Se giró levemente y se levantó la camiseta para admirar el tatuaje nuevamente.

El pequeño sol parecía brillar por la luz que se colaba desde la ventana, dándole un aspecto casi místico, como si tuviera vida, aunque también notó como esos rayos parecían llenarla de una vitalidad inexplicable, como si fuera una fuente de poder inagotable. Cerró los ojos un momento, relajándose del tibio calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente se bajó la camiseta y caminó hacia el armario de su habitación, sacando de éste una muda de ropa para alistarse, puesto que las órdenes de Arachne habían sido que debía estar lista a más tardar a la hora del desayuno, ya que partirían hacia el origen de sus poderes, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho la bruja.

¿El origen de sus poderes? Lo único que podía imaginar era algo relacionado con el sol, aunque ni la más remota idea de a dónde la llevaría la reina llegaba a su mente. Se sentía emocionada por lo que llegaría a ver, esperando resolver algunas dudas de su familia, y por qué no, de sus poderes y misión como heredera del sol. Aunque también le intrigaba un poco el hecho de que Soul nunca le hubiera mencionado aquel lugar. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente no le convenía a sus planes que ella se enterara de ese lugar. Sí, seguramente era eso…

Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana y se asustó al comprobar que había perdido mucho tiempo en sus divagaciones, por lo que tomando la ropa que había sacado se apresuró a meterse al baño, dispuesta a tomar una buena ducha.

Luego de una rápida ducha salió dando traspiés mientras se colocaba el pantalón de mezclilla bien. Todavía sorprendiéndose de que en un mundo como aquel, donde los vestidos algo pomposos (como el de Arachne) y la vestimenta rara (como la de Shinigami) eran comunes, existiera algo como los jeans, lo cual representaba un alivio para ella, puesto que se negaba a usar un vestido con los calores infernales que azotaban esas tierras.

Se dio una última revisada en el espejo de la habitación y tras acomodarse la diadema de su madre bien en el cabello asintió dándose el visto bueno, para luego salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación.

**.**

…

**.**

Arachne tomaba el desayuno tranquila en compañía de Ángela y Mifune, este último con el ceño algo fruncido por la noticia dada por su señora hacia poco, donde le informaba sobre el lugar que visitaría con la princesa ese día. Sabía de lo recelosos que eran los habitantes de Death City cuando de_ése_lugar se trataba, por lo que poco le agradó la idea que le había expresado su señora hacía poco.

–¿Está segura de esto Majestad? Nadie se ha acercado a ese lugar desde que la reina Kami murió. Pienso que no sería apropiado para usted y la princesa ir a ese lugar, al menos no por el momento – Debatió nuevamente el chico haciendo suspirar a la reina, que bajó su tenedor con gesto resignado.

–Ya te dije que es necesario Mifune. No hay mejor lugar para que Maka sepa el origen de sus poderes que ése. Es necesario que vaya si quiere entender muchas cosas. – Respondió con calma la reina, pasándole un poco de mermelada a Ángela, que sonrió contenta en respuesta.

–¿Y el castillo de la Luna? ¿Cuándo le dirá la verdad? – Insistió el muchacho, haciendo que la mirada de la bruja se ensombreciera y abriera la boca levemente. Sin embargo, no pudo contestar puesto que la puerta del comedor se había abierto, dando paso a una sonriente Maka.

–¡Buenos días! – Saludó cortésmente tomando asiento al lado de Ángela, que sonrió al ver a su amiga y comenzó a charlar animadamente con ella, dando inconscientemente por terminada la anterior conversación.

–¿Estás lista para el viaje Maka? – Preguntó Arachne con calma, interrumpiendo la tertulia de la pequeña niña con la princesa.

–Sí Majestad, en cuanto usted diga. – Afirmó la rubia dejando sus cubiertos al lado del plato, dando por terminado su pequeño desayuno de tostadas con mermelada y tocino.

–Entonces sígueme, es un largo trayecto hasta ese lugar, aparte de que tenemos que volver a tu reino nuevamente. – Acotó levantándose con gracia de la mesa y haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera. Maka asintió y la siguió, hasta llegar al jardín que solía visitar con Ángela a menudo.

Maka miró con curiosidad el colorido jardín esperando algún tipo de magia de teletrasportación extraordinaria que fuera a hacer la bruja, como había visto a hacer en un par de ocasiones a Black Star. Sin embargo, fue diferente; de un chasquido, seguido de un constante traqueteo, apareció el carruaje de la reina, esta vez alado por los mismos caballos negros, con la diferencia de que éstos tenían alas.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Son una especie de caballo poco común. Me atrevería a pensar que tengo los únicos ejemplares domesticados de estas tierras… ahora si me permites – Movió la mano, indicándole que entrara al carruaje. Ambas entraron, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí, para después sentir una sacudida y un jalón, que les indico que los caballos habían empezado a andar.

**.**

…

**.**

El suave vaivén del carruaje en conjunto con el sepulcral silencio hizo del viaje desde el castillo de Arachne hasta el lugar desconocido más aburrido del que Maka hubiera esperado. Y si tan solo hubiera podido divertirse viendo el paisaje; toda esperanza fue dada por pérdida cuando se asomo por la ventana y unas densas nubes le tapaban la vista, imposibilitando tal acción.

–Con un demonio… – Susurró Maka al borde del colapso tras echar nuevamente un vistazo por la ventanilla y comprobar que las nubes seguían sin dar tregua. Frente a ella Arachne leía un pesado libro sumamente concentrada, como ajena a la posible muerte por aburrimiento que en cualquier momento tendría su invitada.

Una leve sacudida movió el carruaje y Maka casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser porque estaba agarrada del mullido sillón. Alzó la mirada para ver si la bruja había sentido la sacudida y sólo se pudo frustrar más al notar que seguía leyendo su libro, impasible.

–Ya pronto llegaremos. No seas impaciente. – Acotó la bruja repentinamente haciendo a la princesa pegar un bote en su asiento. – De hecho, creo que si volvieras a fijarte en la ventana como lo has hecho durante todo el trayecto lograrías ver nuestro destino – Agregó divertida pasando la página de su libro con gesto despreocupado. Un leve rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Maka mientras tímidamente corría la cortina de su ventana, notando asombrada un castillo no tan grande como el de la reina de Arachnophobia, pero no por eso menos imponente. La estructura se alzaba majestuosa en medio de las enormes dunas de arena como un coloso entre un mar sin vida, haciendo del lugar impenetrable para aquel que no conociera el terreno; sus paredes resplandecían como oro por la claridad del día dándole un aspecto deslumbrante a la vista. En pocas palabras, simplemente maravilloso.

–¿Q-qué… qué es? – Se atrevió a preguntar sin despegar la mirada del castillo, temiendo que en un parpadeo se fuera a esfumar como la arena.

–Ése, querida, es el Castillo del Sol. – Comenzó a explicar la reina colocándose a su lado. – Es un lugar sumamente especial, puesto que sólo la heredera del Sol y su guardián pueden ver su ubicación, haciéndolo uno de los lugares más seguros y mágicos de todo nuestro mundo.

–¿Entonces lo podemos ver porque yo estoy aquí?

–Así es Maka. – Sonrió la mujer. – Ahora aterrizaremos y podrás entrar, y dentro de ese lugar podrás conocerlo por completo, puesto que todo eso te pertenece por derecho.

Maka no respondió, si no que volvió nuevamente su vista hacia el castillo, que cada vez se hacía más grande, al igual que esa extraña sensación en su pecho desde que lo divisó por primera vez. Y casi inconscientemente pensó en Soul. Negó levemente con la cabeza, dejando que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente, aunque la extraña sensación seguía plantada en su pecho.

Ella intuyó que se trataban de nervios. Sin embargo, no sabía lo equivocada que llegaría a estar.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Shinigami veía con calma y sin expresión aparente su bola de cristal donde una imagen algo distorsionada se proyectaba. A su lado, Marie, Tezca y Asuza esperaban pacientes su veredicto, intercambiando miradas inquietas de vez en cuando.

–Esto es peor de lo que pensé – Habló repentinamente el sabio haciendo parpadear confusos a sus invitados, que lo interrogaron con la mirada. – He seguido el rastro de la princesa desde que se escapó del castillo de Kim hace unos días, y aunque casi pierdo contacto cuando se internó en los terrenos de Arachnophobia… – Marie contuvo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre. –…pensé que Arachne tendría planeado otra cosa, pero ya veo que me he equivocado. Ella ha llevado a Maka-hime al Castillo del Sol. – Terminó con voz neutra, haciendo que tanto Marie y Asuza ahogaran un gritito. Tezca ladeó su gran cabeza de felpa.

–¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Ese es un lugar que sólo el heredero y su guardián pueden visitar! – Se indignó Marie frunciendo el ceño en desagrado, haciendo reír levemente a Shinigami por su reacción. – ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Estás así realmente por eso o porque es precisamente Arachne la que la llevó, Marie? – Cuestionó el sabio haciendo que la rubia callara en el acto, frunciendo aun más su ceño de ser posible.

–En cualquiera que sea el caso, es imperdonable su acción Shinigami-sama. No podemos permitir que esa mujer entre a un lugar tan sagrado como lo es ese castillo – Apoyó Asuza acomodándose sus lentes y mirando a Tezca, en busca de apoyo.

–Creo que esta vez tendré que apoyarlas a ellas, Viejo Shinigami. No sabemos qué intenciones tendrá esa bruja en ese lugar, no podemos fiarnos de nadie y menos si ha llevado a Maka-hime a ese lugar separándola de su guardián. – Shinigami movió sus grandes manos, demandando un silencio que se le fue otorgado rápidamente.

–Entiendo sus puntos de vista chicos~ – Canturreó. – Pero no podemos hacer nada, aun siendo yo un sabio la ubicación del castillo se me hace borrosa… me temo que el único que puede hacer algo es Soul, puesto que es su guardián.

–¿Y el heredero de la Luna? ¡Él también conoce la ubicación! Y sinceramente me parece que ya es momento de que se releve de su puesto a ese chico Soul. A mi parecer no ha hecho bien su trabajo si permitió que la Princesa escapara – Sentenció Asuza con seriedad, fijando su vista en la bola de cristal de Shinigami, donde nuevamente se dejaba a la vista un turbio remolino de humo.

Shinigami movió la cabeza, claramente pensativo.

–Ah, el heredero de la Luna… me temo que ya se nos han adelantado, y no podemos contar con que siga de nuestro bando.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

–Medusa sabe jugar sus cartas, y más cuando se trata de asuntos como estos.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Maka se bajó con suavidad del carruaje al tocar suelo éste sobre la cálida arena, justo frente a la imponente entrada del Castillo, que de cerca no hacía más que relucir el doble de lo que hacía desde las alturas. La princesa contuvo el aliente, embobada ante tanta belleza.

–Sí, sí… ya basta de mirarlo, tenemos cosas que hacer así que mejor apresurémonos – Apremió Arachne tomándola del brazo y prácticamente jalándola hacia dentro del castillo. Maka alzó una ceja confundida, ¿había sido ella o una nota de prisa y codicia había sonado en las palabras dichas por la reina?

**.**

…

**.**

Ya dentro la decoración hacía más que complementar la majestuosidad del exterior: todas las paredes relucían en oro por la luz que se colaba por los grandes ventanales, dándole un aspecto inmaculado a las distintas formas de soles que decoraban la habitación, donde en el medio un dragón se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniendo un sol de oro entre las patas delanteras. A Maka este dragón se le hizo familiar.

–Es porque esa es tu forma de dragón. – Explicó la bruja, como leyéndole el pensamiento. Maka lo miró una vez más esta vez con más detalle. Se sentía extraño, como si se estuviera viendo con una especie de extraño espejo, ladeó la cabeza, al notar algo que no había visto en su primera inspección: una reluciente joya brillaba en la frente del dragón, ella asumió que sería una esmeralda, por los destellos verdosos que reflejaba dependiendo de la luz. Lo miró más curiosa preguntándose si cuando ella se transformaba aquella joya también aparecería en su frente. Iba a acercarse más cuando nuevamente Arachne la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia otro lado.

–Luego podrás curiosear, ahora tenemos algo que hacer.

Pasaron de largo la habitación principal hacia un amplio pasillo, donde al final una pesada puerta de madera se encontraba cerrada. Unas extrañas runas decoraban la pesada puerta, que a pesar de no tener ninguna cerradura visible se notaba a leguas que se encontraba fuertemente cerrada, custodiando con recelo su contenido.

–Esta habitación contiene información valiosa sobre tus poderes y tu misión como heredera. Nadie tiene el derecho de entrar aquí más que tú – Índico la pelinegra señalándole la puerta. Maka caminó dudosa hacia la misma, posando una mano sobre la fría madera en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Una extraña energía desprendía de la misma, como si la habitación tuviera vida. Maka retiró la mano, algo asustada por la gran corriente de energía que sintió.

–Tienes que mostrarle tu magia, para que sepa que eres tú – Explico la bruja cada más impaciente, instándola a colocar la mano nuevamente sobre la puerta. Maka asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrando algo de magia en sus dedos. La puerta crujió.

"_Solo un poco más…"_

–¡DETENTE MAKA! – Bramó una voz a su espalda que la hizo perder la concentración y girarse rápidamente, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la figura que jadeante se acercaba a ambas.

–¿S-Soul…?

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Un fuerte sonido rompió el silencio de la habitación en penumbras, sacando a su único habitante de su meditación. El sujeto abrió los ojos perezosamente, conteniendo una mueca de desagrado al sentir las conocidas presencias tras de sí. En sus manos apareció una extraña flama azulada que iluminó tenuemente la habitación con su destello fantasmal, sin embargo la poca claridad era insuficiente para ver más allá de su sonrisa sarcástica. Se giró levemente notando que la puerta de sus aposentos se encontraba abierta de par en par, dejando a la vista una figura que caminaba con cierta altanería hacia él, haciéndolo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

–Medusa… ¿ahora qué quieres? – Preguntó con calma, aunque con una nota de frialdad que heló hasta el despiadado corazón de la bruja, aunque no se amedrentó ante el tono del sujeto.

Medusa no respondió, si no que caminó un poco más hasta donde el sujeto se encontraba sentado, arrodillándose en cuanto se encontró en una distancia prudente.

–He venido a pedirle un favor, Heredero de la Luna…

El heredero suspiró y ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándola de costado. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la mujer tras de sí y contuvo otra mueca, esta vez una de profundo asco y repugnancia.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú no eres la legítima reina de aquí, no tengo porque hacerte caso – Respondió lánguidamente, volviendo su cabeza a su posición inicial.

Medusa sonrió malignamente y alzó la cabeza mirando la ancha espalda de su acompañante. Ella sabía que él le diría eso, lo que él no sabía es que ella tenía un_as _bajo la manga.

–Porque conozco la ubicación de la Heredera del Sol… – Susurró con malicia. Y el efecto fue instantáneo.

El sujeto se movió bruscamente quedando de frente a ella, sus ojos resplandecían misteriosos por la poca luz de la habitación dándole un aire casi místico a la persona. Medusa contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Lo tenía en sus manos.

–Está bien. Pero me tienes que llevar a donde se encuentra Maka, ¿me has entendido? – Medusa rió, divirtiéndose de lo fácil que había resultado todo.

–Por supuesto. Y no tendremos que caminar mucho. Ella se encuentra aquí, en el Castillo del Sol…_y la Luna_.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al primer nudo de la historia (en total son unos… no se 8D) a partir de ahora las cosas comenzarán a tomar mas forma, además de que aún no sabemos quién es el Heredero de la Luna… aunque veo que tienen teorías :D<p>

Por si aún hay alguien que lee esta historia quiero pedirle disculpas por el retraso D: justamente hoy tuve el examen final de una materia en la que… no voy bien (a quien quiero engañar, si no salgo bien la repruebo x x) pero bueno… eso es otro asunto.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favs! Me hace sentir bastante bien la recepción que ha tenido esta historia :D ¡es un honor!

Respondiendo reviews:

**Kasumi-chan **(Holitas~! No, el heredero no es un Oc :D es alguien de la historia… ¡ya verás quien es! Ñakañaka~ xD me alegra que te gustara :D leeré tu actualización :D perdona la demora, pero la U no me ha dado tregua :( en fin, ¡saludos! Espero que estes bien :D) **Chikyu XD **(Lo que escucho Maka aun no se develará :D y si, Arachnne es un personaje muy… versátil aquí. Todavía no develare sus verdaderos planes :K ¡me alegra que te gustara el cap! Sigue disfrutando la historia :3 ¡saluditos!) **MakaEvans95** (Ella es necia, ¿Qué te puedo decir? xD ahaha uff y aun falta para que sepan quién es! *o no? Quién sabe!* xD saludos y gracias por comentar :D) **SasuHina-Evanz **(¡Que percepción! Hiciste una pregunta interesante, pero no te la puedo responder aun, eso será algo que el fic solo dirá :D gracias por tu coment :3 saludos!) **Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH **(¿En serio? Dime para ver que sospechas :P sería interesante saber si soy predecible o no :P hahaha ¡gracias por comentar! Saludos~) **Dipi-chan **(y eso que recién empiezan los problemas xD ahaha gracias por tu coment :D saludos:3) **Liz.I'm **(Gracias, hago lo que puedo :) ¿en serio? ¡eso me hace tan feliz! Que me motiva a escribir mas y mas :D saludos!) **Anime Dark **(¡muchas gracias! Es un honor leer eso :) saludos y disfruta el cap~) **Cherry Baudelaire **(ahahaa ¡cumplí mi objetivo entonces! :D saludos, y espero que este cap te deje MAS picada xD)

¡Son todos! También quiero darle las gracias a los lectores fantasma, ¡los hits también emocionan!

Bien, me dedicare a dejar reviews a los fics que sigo y a los nuevos que veo por ahí :) (o al menos lo intentaré… mi tiempo es reducido T_T)

En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que ya está en manos de mi beta :D se titula: _**Alma en Dos**_. Y se sabrá que hay detrás de esa puerta, y una parte de la naturaleza de los poderes de Maka, así como un poco del pasado de Soul. 8D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos,

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? C:_


	14. Alma en Dos

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Solo esta historia y las situaciones que no reconozcas :D

Nuevamente, gracias a mi beta MoonSahde-Wolf por el estupendo trabajo beteando este fic... ¡gracias!

Sin más, retomemos nuestra historia donde la dejamos...

¡Se levanta el telón!**  
><strong>

**.**

**Capítulo Trece**

**.**

_**Alma en dos**_

**.**

La noticia de que Maka había sido llevada por Arachnne al castillo del Sol no les sentó para nada bien a Shinigami y a las Death Scythes, quienes sabían que debían de hacer algo pronto si no querían que las cosas se complicaran más o que en definitiva terminaran peor.

Por lo que haciendo uso de su poderosa magia, Shinigami creó una conexión entre su bola de cristal con la de Kim, para poder darles la noticia sin tener que hacer todo el viaje hasta el castillo de la pelirosada.

–Buenos días Kim, lamento interrumpirte, pero tengo información que podría serles de mucha ayuda. Ah… veo que estaban hablando – Saludó Shinigami observando en su bola que no sólo Kim le devolvía la mirada asombrada, sino Soul y los demás. Agitó sus manos, feliz de tenerlos a todos reunidos y así ahorrándose tener que repetir sus palabras. – ¡Me alegra que estén juntos! Así será más fácil saber que haremos.

–¿Qué sucedió Shinigami-sama? ¿Alguna noticia de Makita? – Preguntó Spirit angustiado, su mirada iba desde la bola de cristal a sus manos, que retorcía con nerviosismo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! – Exclamó y las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron expectantes sobre él, incluso la de Soul, que de todas era la que más reflejaba angustia y un temor palpable. – Como a estas alturas se que sabrán, Maka se encontraba hasta hace poco en el reino de Arachnophobia.

–¿Se encontraba? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado Padre? – Interrumpió Kid.

–Eso es porque Makita ha vuelto a Death City, sólo que se encuentra en un lugar donde solo Soul la puede ir a buscar – Todos miraron a Soul, que no pudo evitar palidecer al captar el mensaje del sabio. No quería pensar en que sus peores temores se habían materializado, preferiría no haberse hecho la idea aún. Aún así preguntó, en un intento de encontrarse equivocado.

–¿Ella… Ella se encuentra en el Castillo del Sol? – Expresó con un hilo de voz, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Esto no iba para nada bien. Si Maka se encontraba en ese lugar eso solo podía significar que tarde o temprano el Heredero de la Luna lo sabría y entonces… no, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Debía de actuar rápido si no quería que su plan se fuera abajo, y entonces sería demasiado tarde. – Iré, ya fallé en mi deber de guardián una vez… no lo haré dos veces. – Afirmó endureciendo la mirada con determinación. Spirit carraspeó.

–¡Ni hablar! Tu deber de guardián terminó cuando dejaste que Maka escapara de este lugar. Iré yo. Shinigami – Llamó, mirando al sabio que movió su máscara levemente hacia él. – Dígale a las Death Scythes que estén listas, iremos a ese lugar a rescatar a mi hija. – Sentenció levantándose de su lugar.

Shinigami comenzó a reír, ante la atónita mirada de Spirit, que lentamente se volvió a sentar.

–¿Acaso olvidaste las leyes Spirit-kun? Solo Soul sabe la ubicación del castillo, y solo él puede entrar – Meditó un momento. – Bueno, él y tres personas más.

–¡Entonces iré yo con Stein y Marie! Y ya que estemos allá podrás regresar por donde viniste mocoso. – Gruño el rey mirando de mala manera al albino, que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

–Creo, Spirit-kun, que Soul-kun está en todo su derecho de elegir a quienes llevar a ese lugar. Así que la decisión es tuya Soul~ recuerda que las armas no cuentan como personas para ese lugar – Agregó afable y misterioso el sabio, y le abría guiñado un ojo con complicidad, de no ser por la divertida máscara que cubría su rostro. Todos clavaron su mirada en el albino, que entrecerró los ojos meditando. Luego los abrió y se paró de su asiento, hablando con voz atronadora.

–Black Star, Kid y Chrona… salimos en diez minutos. – Ordenó saliendo de la habitación, ignorando los reclamos de Spirit y las miradas de sorpresa de los que había mencionado.

–Ese chico tiene agallas – Rió Shinigami rompiendo el silencio, para luego desaparecer de la bola de cristal, dejando el comedor sumido en un extraño silencio.

**.**

…

**.**

Soul caminó con paso apresurado hacia su habitación en el castillo. La cabeza la dolía a mares y sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a partir en dos. Todo había cambiado para él en el momento que Shinigami abrió la boca y les dio la noticia que más temía.

Maka se encontraba en el castillo del Sol. Lo cual significaba que…

–¡Maldición! – Gruñó con rabia, golpeando la dura pared de su habitación.

–Soul-kun… – Susurró una voz a su espalda que lo hizo girar y ver de frente a Tsubaki, que se encontraba levemente asomaba en su puerta, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para entrar.

–Puedes entrar… – Respondió abatido dejándose caer sobre una silla, para luego agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos, sumamente frustrado. Tsubaki entró con calma y se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró largamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo.

–Escucha Soul… – Empezó Tsubaki, haciendo que el guardián alzara levemente la cabeza, invitándola a continuar. – Sé cómo te debes de sentir, pero no debes dejar que tus sentimientos nublen en este momento tu deber como guardián de Maka-hime. Debes pensar en lo mejor para ella…

Soul gruñó y se levantó tan fuerte de la silla que la pelinegra no pudo evitar dar un respingo del susto. Una risa sarcástica escapó de los labios del chico.

–¿Lo sabes verdad? – Tsubaki lo miró con duda. – Mis sentimientos por la Princesa… en un principio no lo quería aceptar, de hecho no sabía qué era lo que sentía cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca mío – Suspiró derrotado, cayendo nuevamente en la silla. – Pero el día que se fue… tú no viste su mirada Tsubaki. Jamás había visto una mirada tan dolida como aquella… y me dolió. Pensé que aquella horrible sensación se debía a la frustración de no haber cumplido mi deber correctamente, pero luego de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que… – Maldijo por lo bajo, pasándose la mano fuertemente por la cara. – Esto no es nada_cool_, pero es lo que siento… la amo Tsubaki – Culminó, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, que se había mantenido impasible durante todo su monólogo. – ¿No dirás nada? – No pudo evitar preguntar, al sentir como el silencio de la chica se comenzaba a extender.

Tsubaki parpadeó y sonrió cálidamente. Para luego decir:

–Entonces haz lo que te diga tu corazón, y ya luego podrás solucionar las cosas con ella. Pero primero debes salvarla Soul, ambos sabemos lo que sucederá si ella se queda más tiempo en ese lugar. – Soul tragó hondo. Él sabía a la perfección esa parte.

–Ella aún no está lista…

–Ni lo estará. A menos que la salves y termines su formación. Así que… ¿nos vamos? – Propuso la chica levantándose y abriendo la puerta, dejando a la vista del chico a Chrona, Kid, Black Star y las hermanas Thompson, que sonreían infundiéndole ánimos al guardián.

–No podemos hacer esperar a su Majestad.

**.**

…**..**

**.**

Luego de que empacaran lo suficiente para el viaje hacia el Castillo del Sol, el grupo de Soul y los demás se encontraban en la entrada del Castillo de Kim, despidiéndose de los demás y de Spirit, que no dejaba de gruñir y maldecir porque nadie hubiera apoyado su decisión de ir él por su hija.

–¡Pero no es justo! ¿Por qué tienen que ir ellos en vez de yo? ¡Soy el rey! – Lloriqueaba el pelirrojo al lado de su hermano, que movía su extraño tornillo impasible. – ¡Stein! ¡Apóyame!

Stein le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y miró a su hermano, componiendo una sonrisa ladeada al ver la curiosa situación.

–No. – Al ver que su Spirit se disponía a replicar agregó: – Es deber de Soul arreglar lo que hizo, y si él quiere que Black Star, Chrona y Kid vayan con él no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que todo salga como esperemos. – Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, crispando aun más los nervios del rey.

–¡Pero…!

–Escucha Viejo – Interrumpió Soul, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su osadía. – Tsk, sé que debí evitar que Ma… la Princesa, se fuera. Y por eso debo hacer esto, solo cálmate un poco ¿sí? Cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás a tu preciada hija de vuelta. – Spirit lo miró asombrado, y su asombro creció más, cuando Soul hizo una leve inclinación hacia él, en una señal de respeto.

–Tsk, solo tráela bien Mocoso… – Gruñó dando media vuelta y entrando nuevamente al castillo.

–Bien. Black Star, ¿está todo listo ya? – Cuestionó Soul mirando a su amigo hiperactivo, que sería el encargado de llevarlos lo más cerca posible a la ubicación del castillo.

Black Star miraba un mapa detallado de las tierras desérticas de Death City, más particularmente un punto que Soul había señalado, siendo ésta la ubicación del castillo.

–Pues sí, aunque no podré crear el portal en el lugar exacto ya encontré un buen lugar para ir, así podemos evitar encontrarnos con alguna mala sorpresa. – Contestó con simpleza, volteando a ver a Tsubaki que junto a Chrona y las hermanas Thompson hablaban con Kid sobre algunos detalles. – ¡Oye Rayitas! – Llamó al pelinegro, que volteó enojado hacia él. – ¿Ya terminaron? ¡Que tu dios no puede esperar todo el día!

–Chicos creo que van a necesitar esto –Intervino Kim dándole una pequeña cajita a Soul, que la miró curioso. – Es una pequeña bola de cristal, úsenla si me llegan a necesitar o tienen alguna duda. Se conectará con la mía o la de Shinigami y así podrán pedir ayuda o lo que sea.

–Vaya, gracias Kim. Sólo espero no necesitarla – Agradeció Soul metiendo la pequeña bola de cristal en un bolsillo de su capa. – Chicos apresurémonos, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Apremió acercándose a Kid y Black Star, que ya tenían a sus respectivas armas en sus manos.

–Cuiden de Chrona, así como también de Maka. Contamos con ustedes. – Se despidió Stein antes de que los cuatro desaparecieran en un vórtice, llevándolos al castillo del Sol.

–¿Crees que lo harán bien Stein-san?– Preguntó Kim, una vez se hubieran ido y la nube de arena que el vórtice había levantado se hubiera disipado.

–La verdad sé que lo harán bien… lo que me preocupa es lo que Maka pueda descubrir en ese lugar… y los verdaderos motivos de Arachnne.

Kim bajo la mirada con angustia, puesto que ella temía lo mismo que el hermano del rey.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Soul corría por del caluroso desierto seguido de Kid y Black Star. Frente a ellos, el imponente castillo del Sol relucía bajo el inexistente sol, dándoles una visión de frente de su hermosa y pulcra fachada. En otras circunstancias se hubieran detenido a admirar uno de los lugares más mágicos del reino, pero dado que corrían contra el tiempo sólo pudieron apresurar el paso, sintiendo sobre ellos el suave aletear de Chrona que pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

–_Y-yo iré hasta la punta y buscaré desde arriba… u-ustedes empiecen desde abajo_– Propuso la chica aterrizando suavemente frente a ellos y extendiendo las patas delanteras, donde Kid se sentó cómodamente. Black Star al ver esta acción rió frenéticamente, haciendo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro, que solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–¡Nyahahaha! – Siguió riendo Black Star. Chrona movió su cola nerviosa, levantando un poco de arena, mientras que Soul fruncía el ceño, cabreado de las interrupciones.

–¡Dejen las tonterías para después! Ustedes – Apuntó hacia Kid y Chrona, que se quedaron estáticos en el acto. – Apresúrense a llegar a la cima, yo iré con Black Star por la entrada principal. Si nos necesitan utilicen la señal, ¿de acuerdo? – Kid asintió serio mientras Chrona extendía sus alas y se alzaba al vuelo, llegando a la cima del castillo en unos segundos. Planeó hasta aterrizar en uno de los balcones, donde pronto se dejó de ver si figura, seguramente porque había regresado ya a su forma humana.

–Bien. ¿Nos vamos?

–¡Estaba esperando que dijeras eso Viejo! – Rio Black Star agarrando fuertemente a Tsubaki entre sus manos y corriendo hacia la entrada principal del castillo, donde las pesadas puertas se abrieron en cuanto sintieron la energía mágica de Soul.

**.**

…

**.**

–Vaya Viejo, este lugar es genial… – Se asombró Black Star al entrar al majestuoso vestíbulo donde la gran estatua del dragón se alzaba dándole la bienvenida a los invitados. El peliazul rodeó la estatua y miró cada uno de los pasillos que nacían del gran salón, posiblemente calculando las posibilidades. – ¿Por dónde deberíamos ir? – Pregunto tras acabar de analizar cada pasillo y volver junto a Soul, que había entrecerrado los ojos en una pose meditativa.

–¿Viejo?

Soul parpadeó y a Black Star le pareció ver un extraño destello en sus ojos rojizos, idea que desechó al instante, al ver como su amigo volvía a tener su semblante de siempre.

–Separémonos, este castillo es enorme y sólo he podido venir a visitarlo en dos ocasiones. No me lo conozco bien aún – Ordenó sacando su guadaña, que soltó un destello negruzco al chocar un haz de luz en ella. – Yo iré por acá. Si me necesitas ya sabes que hacer. – Sentenció volteando rápidamente hacia el pasillo contiguo y empezando a correr, antes de que Black Star pudiera abrir la boca y replicar.

–Creo que sabe algo Black… – Susurró Tsubaki, reflejándose en la hoja de la katana.

–Por supuesto que sí Tsubaki, y créeme que yo en su situación haría lo mismo. – Rió un poco y luego agregó – Ven, vamos. Ya que estamos aquí no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver el castillo, ¿verdad? Le daré diez minutos antes de que intervengamos, después de todo no quiero que se lleve todo el protagonismo – Tsubaki suspiró y su reflejo desapareció, justo en el momento que su compañero se perdía por otro de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo.

**.**

…

**.**

Soul corrió por el pasillo rogando internamente que _esa _habitación no fuera abierta… aún. Sabía lo que eso acarreaba, y por eso, aunque nunca había sido una persona de fe, ahorita lo era, puesto que toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba puesta en que aquella situación no fuera a darse.

Y si fuera así…

Ladeó la cabeza recordando aquella vez que fue llevado ante aquella habitación. Los recuerdos se empezaron a arremolinar en su mente y se volvieron tan nítidos como la realidad actual, volviéndolos más que un lejano recuerdo.

"_Un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años caminaba curioso por un amplio pasillo dorado al lado de una alta figura encapuchada de andar elegante. Su mirada rojiza observaba todo con la curiosidad natural de un niño, moviendo su cabeza alegremente de lado a lado, haciendo de paso que su rebelde cabello color nieve se meciera con el movimiento. Era la segunda vez que se le permitía visitar ese enorme castillo y se sentía feliz, puesto que le recordaba bastante a la princesa que debía proteger._

– _Soul… Sabes que eres el guardián de su Alteza la Princesa – El pequeño niño miró al encapuchado que había tomado la palabra, deteniendo su andar y prestándole atención, algo poco común en un niño de esa edad, pero que demostraba el gran respeto que le profesaba a la figura tras la capucha._

– _Pero yo pensé que la Princesa Maka no se encontraba en este mundo – Alegó el pequeño, recordando que el objeto de su protección no se encontraba en ese mundo._

– _Y no lo está, pero eso no significa que no debas prepararte para el momento que la conozcas… y es por eso que estamos aquí. – Con una mano señaló la gran puerta al final del pasillo, grabada con infinidades de símbolos extraños. Soul alzó una pequeña ceja, claramente interesado. – Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la otra mitad del alma de la princesa… – El encapuchado, al ver la cara de confusión del pequeño, rió un poco. – A pesar de ser la heredera del Sol, nadie es capaz de soportar todo el poder que esto conlleva, por lo que su alma fue partida en dos al nacer y guardada en esa sala._

– _¿Entonces la Princesa tiene media alma? – Preguntó curioso el niño, acercándose con lentitud a la puerta, sintiendo poco a poco una extraña calidez proveniente de ésta, al igual que un extraño sentimiento recorrerle cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos, claramente extrañado por esa sensación._

– _Se podría decir… aunque no del todo, puesto que la parte que es de la princesa es su parte humana… aquello que reside tras esa puerta vendría siendo su parte más astral, algo parecido a ser un dios o algo por el estilo. – Explicó._

– _¿Y si le sucede algo a esa parte de su alma?_

_El encapuchado movió levemente la cabeza alzando su rostro. Fue solo un movimiento, sin embargo fue el justo para que un destello rojizo saliera de la sombra de su capucha._

– _Eso, Soul, no deberá suceder jamás… puesto que el día que eso pase la desgracia no solo caerá sobre nuestro mundo, si no en la dimensión donde habita la princesa actualmente, por lo que debes prometer aquí y ahora que protegerás esta habitación y a la princesa con tu vida de ser posible – Pidió la figura con voz melancólica, posando una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre el hombro del pequeño, infundiéndole ánimos._

_El pequeño Soul miró asustado la gran puerta, sintiendo el gran peso de la responsabilidad que había sido puesta sobre sus pequeños hombros."_

Apresuró el paso al recordar aquello, él simplemente NO podía permitir que esa puerta fuera abierta. Maka desconocía por completo el verdadero motivo por el cual su alma había sido dividida y dudaba que aquella bruja fuera a decírselo, por lo cual su corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, al sentir como esa angustia se posaba sobre él.

Derrapó un poco al girar en una esquina y se paró en seco, justo en el momento en que Maka posaba su mano sobre la gran puerta que en sus recuerdos había visto. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

–¡DETENTE MAKA! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la chica girara hacia él, con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro.

–¿Soul…?

Una sonrisa torcida surcó el rosto del albino al saber que había llegado a tiempo y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la princesa, que lo miraba con asombro y la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Maka yo…

–¡Es suficiente! ¡No he llegado hasta aquí para que vengas tú a arruinarlo! – Chilló Arachnne, tomando el brazo de Maka fuertemente y jalándola hacia la gran puerta, donde estampó su mano sobre la madera, haciendo chillar a la chica de paso.

–¡NO! ¡Detente! – Bramó Soul corriendo hacia ambas mujeres. Sin embargo, Arachnne fue más rápida y con la mano que tenia libre creó un extraño fuego que se extendió en el pasillo, imposibilitando que Soul siguiera avanzando.

–Tsk… demonios – Susurró el albino, moviendo su arma que condensó el aire rápidamente, lanzándole un látigo de agua al fuego, que no amainó ni un poco. – ¿Pero qué…?

–¡Tu agua no funciona contra mi magia ingenuo! ¡Al fin podré conseguir mi objetivo! – Chilló la bruja, lanzando a Maka a un costado en cuanto la puerta se empezó a abrir, ante el horror de Soul.

–Arachnne… pensé que tu… – Susurró Maka desde el suelo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se la agarraba con ambas manos, intentando no chillar de dolor, puesto que sentía que con cada movimiento que hacía la puerta su cabeza se partiría en dos. Chilló de dolor y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

–¡Maka! – Gritó Soul al ver como la princesa se retorcía del dolor provocado por la intromisión al cuarto de su alma. Miró hacia la puerta y notó que ya Arachnne se disponía a entrar, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–¡Resonancia de almas! – Bramó llamando la atención tanto de Maka como de Arachnne, que se volteó a verlo con la furia estampada en sus ojos.

–¡Cómo te atreves! – Fue lo último que escuchó junto al sordo sonido de la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, antes de perder la conciencia y jalar la conciencia de Maka hacia la suya.

**.**

…

**.**

Una suave música inundaba el salón de colores sobrios y decoración elegante. Maka parpadeó confusa y se levantó de donde había caído, notando que su ropa habitual había sido sustituida por un elegante vestido negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

– ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy? – Susurró para sí comenzando a caminar por el amplio cuarto, notando que la música provenía de un viejo tocadiscos colocado junto a un gran piano de cola negro, que relucía bajo la luz de una única araña de velas.

–Estás en mi mente – Contestó una seria voz a su espalda que la hizo girar, encontrándose de frente con Soul, que al igual que ella había cambiado su ropa habitual por un elegante traje de etiqueta negro que lo había verse sumamente varonil, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento.

–¿Tu… mente? ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? O mejor… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me parece que te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte – Soul torció el gesto al notar el cambio brusco del tono de Maka, que se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba ceñuda, claramente enfadada.

–Mira, aunque me gustaría saber que sucedió para que te fueras de esa manera no tenemos tiempo… al hacer la resonancia de almas conseguí que tus poderes cerraran la puerta que Arachnne pretendía abrir, pero no será por mucho tiempo, y ten por seguro que cuando salgamos de aquí esa Bruja estará enojada, y las cosas no serán fáciles para ambos…

–No necesito de tu ayuda. – Siseó furiosa, hiriendo inconscientemente el corazón del albino, que apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

–Sé… sé que no la necesitas… pero si quieres salir con vida de aquí soy el único que puede ayudarte. ¿Qué dices? – Ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando de reojo a la princesa, que ahora posaba su mirada sobre el piano, claramente interesada.

–¿Tocas?

–Solía hacerlo…

Maka lo miró esta vez con sorpresa. Su voz habia salido tan cargada de tristeza y melancolía que le sorprendió que fuera Soul quien dijera esas palabras. Algo dentro de ella se revolvió y ese extraño cosquilleo se posó sobre su estómago al caer en cuenta que se encontraban solos nuevamente; aun si era en un espacio tan irreal como la mente de su guardián.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Soul sonrió torcidamente, feliz de que la princesa cooperara con él.

–En cuanto rompa la conexión, te transformas en dragón y huyes, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Y tú que harás?

–La distraeré mientras escapas.

Maka apretó los puños y negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Soul, que alzó su mano y le revolvió los cabellos con cariño.

–Estaré bien, confía en mí.

–Rompe la conexión. – Pidió Maka, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Soul sonrió y se acercó a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar notablemente al notar como su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo. Cerró los ojos asustada, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue el cálido contacto de la frente del chico sobre la suya, antes de que todo se volviera negro nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Como dato curioso, este es el capítulo que más le ha gustado a mi beta :) dice que es el mas atrapante de todo lo que lleva la historia xP Y bueno, siento que cumplí con mi cometido de dejar muchos cabos sueltos y atar muchos otros. Me costo, puesto que este es uno de los capítulos mas importantes de la historia, puesto que devela muchas cosas vitales de los siguientes :D<p>

Quiero darle las gracias a mis lectores :) sin ustedes, esta historia no seguiría.¡Gracias! En especial a: **MakaEvans95 **(El heredero se sabra pronto :D y creeme que sera una gran sorpresa! Gracias por los buenos deseos :) y por comentar, saludos!) **Alexiel Evans **(Ahaha! Buenas teorias, pero no se si seran ciertas... tendras que esperar :D ahaha y bueno gracias por comentar :) ya subi tu fic, espero q te guste :D saludos!) **Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH **(Gracias! :D si, no podia dejar a Soul fuera mas tiempo xD espero tampoco no haberme demorado :) saludos!) **Mumi Evans Elric **(Aww gracias por preocuparte! tus reviews siempre me parecen muy lindos~! :D espero que disfrutes este cap :) y muchas gracias por comentar! :D -abrazo-) **SasuHina-Evanz **(Los motivos de Arachnne pueden ser confusos aun... quien sabe. En el siguiente cap ahondare mas en eso :D ¡gracias por comentar! saludos~) **Dipi-chan **(¡muchas gracias! espero que disfrutes el cap :D) **Cherry Baudelaire **(ahahaha este es mas alegre... creo ;D saludos~) **Cheethan Black **(Casualmente ayer me mandaron el siguiente... pero no lo subire hasta tener otro listo :D gracias por comentar! Saludos~) **Kasumi-chan **(Holitas! Aww que lindo tu review :D tranquila q pronto tendras un fic mio, y estoy segura q te encantara! :D gracias por tu review :) y sobre el heredero... mas abajo hablare sobre eso :D cuidate! y saludos~) **Liz.I'm **(Tu review me halaga T_T gracias por esas palabras :3 ¡me motivana seguir escribiendo! Saludos y cuidate :D) **Chikyu XD **(Interesantes suposiciones :o esperemos a ver que pasa en el siguiente cap :K y bueno, si, el anterior cap fue relativamente corto comparado con los q le siguen... ¡pero tenia que cortarlo ahi! xP ahaha bueno nevermind :P me alegra te haya gustado... ¡saludos!) **Karo **(Gracias por tus palabras :) me halagan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo como lo hago. Espero que este cap te guste y llene tus expectativas :D saludos!)

¡Son todos! Tambien las clasicas gracias a los lectores invisibles... ¡los hits tambien motivan! :D

En este capitulo ya se descubrio parte de las cosas que pasaran en los siguientes caps. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos los verdaderos motivos de Arachnne... asi como la identidad del heredero de la Luna. ¡Asi que no se lo pierdan! Se titula: **_Los Motivos de la Reina._**

****Espero todos se encuentren bien, ¡el fic esta en todo su apogeo! Pero ya estamos por la mitad :)

Saludos!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	15. Los Motivos de la Reina

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo aquello que leen a continuación :)

**Agradecimientos:** A mi beta MoonShade-Wolf, por su excelente trabajo beteando y corrigiendo aquellos pequeños errores :) ¡gracias!

Finalmente el capítulo que todos aquellos esperaban... ¡la revelación del heredero de la luna! Disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos abajo :)

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce**

**.**

_**Los Motivos de la Reina**_

**.**

Un fuerte chasquido rompió el silencio del desértico pasillo sin sacar de sus pensamientos a Black Star, que en ese momento observaba curioso un fresco que representaba a todos los anteriores herederos tanto de la Luna como del Sol, junto a los más recientes, sorprendiéndose al notar que…

–¡Black Star! –Chilló Tsubaki apareciendo en el reflejo de la katana, haciendo que el chico la mirara algo sorprendido.

–¿Qué sucede Tsubaki? ¿Qué no ves que…?

–¡Eso no importa! ¡Ese sonido vino de donde Soul se encontraba! Debemos irlo a ayudar, no sabemos con qué se pudo haber encontrado –Pidió la chica mostrando la preocupación en sus ojos. Black Star bufó frustrado, volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia los anteriores herederos, anotándose mentalmente que después de todo esto alguien tendría que darle varias explicaciones.

–De acuerdo vamos.

**.**

…

**.**

Chrona se estremeció levemente al sentir un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar. A su lado, Kid miraba con ojo crítico algunos adornos de la estancia, acomodando algunos que se encontraban disparejos bajo la fastidiada mirada de su arma mayor.

–¡Kid puedes parar!

Chrona miró con algo de pena como su compañero regañaba a una de sus pistolas alegando algo sobre la simetría del lugar. Rió levemente. En otras circunstancias, hasta hubiera sido cómica la situación.

Nuevamente un estremecimiento la recorrió y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al sentir como una angustia se posaba justo encima de su pecho. Y entonces recordó que su prima se encontraba en ese lugar, y la preocupación creció más, esta vez posándose en su rostro, donde una mueca se hizo presente.

–¿Sucede algo Chrona? –Preguntó Kid de repente, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Chrona lo miró con algo de espanto y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en la presencia de su prima, como sus padres le habían enseñado a hacer.

–C-creo que algo no anda bien Kid-san… –Susurró agarrándose el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que su espada oscura se materializara. Kid parpadeó confuso, acercándose más a la chica.

–¿Estás segura? Es decir… ¿Sucede algo con Maka-hime?

Chrona no respondió, sino que se limitó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, intentando hallar la fuente de los poderes de Maka. Una sonora explosión rompió la quietud de la habitación, haciendo que las paredes se estremecieran un poco. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, agarrando su espada con más fuerza.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?–Exclamó Liz asustada, dejando entrever su reflejo en una de las pistolas del pelinegro. Patty silbó divertida, aunque con la renuente preocupación de lo que sucedería a continuación.

–Parece haber venido de los pisos inferiores. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, posiblemente necesiten de nuestra ayuda –Acotó Kid acercándose a una de las puertas de la amplia habitación, abriéndola de un leve empujón. –¡Vamos Chrona!

Chrona asintió, dándole una última mirada a la gran habitación, notando los distintos adornos que resplandecían como plata fundida bajo la luz que se colaba por los grandes ventanales.

**.**

…

**.**

El frío golpe contra el suelo trajo a la realidad a Soul, al sentir la piedra chocar contra su brazo derecho, justo en el momento que la conexión con Maka se rompía. Intentó moverse, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Lanzó una maldición al aire, recordando la gran cantidad de energía que era necesaria para realizar una conexión, y que por eso ahora se encontraba a merced de la bruja frente a él.

–¡Pero cómo te atreves! –Bramó Arachnne cerca de él, para luego sentir como era levantado de su otro brazo. Abrió levemente los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la cara colérica de la reina, que lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros fuera de sus órbitas.

–N-no dejaré… que lastimes a Maka… –Masculló levemente desviando la mirada, buscando a Maka por el lugar, encontrándola un poco alejada de donde se encontraba, igualmente incorporándose de la reciente conexión.

–Muy tarde Pequeño, porque desde que ese monstruo acabó con la vida de mi hermana juré vengarme… ¡ahora es mi oportunidad! –Espetó Arachnne colérica, aventando a Soul contra una pared sin piedad, para luego voltearse hacia la rubia, quien la miraba atónita por las palabras dichas recientemente.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Susurró con temor, sin poder creer las palabras dichas por la reina hacia poco. ¿Acaso ella había matado a su Madre? No… no era posible. Ella era una bebé, ¿cierto?

Bajó la mirada al pulido piso, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, claramente sin éxito, puesto que lentamente comenzaron a gotear sobre el frío suelo. Sabía que debía huir. Soul se lo había dicho. Pero no podía, era como si unas cadenas invisibles se hubieran atado a sus manos y pies inmovilizándola por completo, dejándola a merced de la bruja que caminaba con lentitud hacia ella.

Estaba perdida.

Arachnne rió fuertemente al ver su reacción, terminando de acortar las distancias para agarrarla del brazo e incorporarla de un tirón, dejándola casi a su altura.

–¿Acaso creíste que te ayudaba porque quería? ¡Pequeña Ilusa! –Maka bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por nuevamente haber confiado ciegamente en alguien. Arachnne aprovechó esto y se volvió a carcajear, burlándose de lo indefensa de la princesa. –Desde aquel día en que naciste y mi querida hermana Kami murió por causa tuya juré vengarme del pequeño monstruo que todos decían seria la salvación del reino… –Maka volvió a alzar la mirada, esta vez con las lágrimas corriéndoles libremente por las mejillas, su mirada jade se posó en Soul, que miraba la escena con la cara desencajada, como incapaz de creer lo que oía.

–¡Detente Arachnne! ¡No sabes lo que dices! –Gritó desde su lugar. Sin embargo, la reina lo ignoró, apretando más el agarre que tenía en el brazo de Maka, causando que ésta soltara un quejido de dolor.

–¿Es… es cierto? –Preguntó Maka con un hilo de voz, intentando ahogar un sollozo que se entremezcló con sus palabras, dándole un aire lastimero. Arachnne la miró con aspecto ausente.

–¿Que si es cierto? ¡¿Que si es cierto? No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que fue ese día…

"_Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la desértica ciudad de Death City. Arachnne había llegado hacia poco a la ciudad, puesto que un mensaje de su hermana menor Marie le había llegado, anunciando que Kami estaba por dar a luz y aparentemente estaba teniendo problemas con el parto, confirmando las sospechas de todos los presentes sobre la pequeña que nacería:_

_El siguiente heredero del Sol estaba por nacer._

_Se bajó del carruaje incluso antes de que su sirviente le abriera la puerta, arremetiendo contra la gran puerta del palacio y abriéndola de par en par, para encontrar el vestíbulo hecho un caos: los grandes cortinajes pendían de las ventanas, al igual que todos los muebles se encontraban regados por el sitio. Fue la sangre dispersa por distintos sitios lo que la alarmó__, por lo que __se apresuró al cuarto de su hermana y el Rey Spirit, esperando encontrar una explicación a lo que sus ojos veían._

_Subió las escaleras principales conteniendo una mueca de asco al ver a algunos sirvientes muertos al pasar. Dobló un pasillo y una fuerte explosión sacudió el castillo, haciéndola voltear hacia una de las ventanas, por donde justo pasaba una gran sombra, tapando la visibilidad exterior. La angustia creció más en su pecho._

_¿Pero qué sucedía con el reino?_

_Un rugido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a su misión, por lo que ignoró aquella sombra y corrió el poco trecho que le quedaba hasta la habitación real, donde tras abrir las pesadas puertas de un hechizo se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida:_

_Un enorme dragón dorado se cernía sobre el inerte cuerpo de su hermana, que sudorosa levantaba una mano hacia él, como intentando apaciguar su ira._

– _No… no dejaré que te la lleves… –Le pareció escuchar murmurar. Acto seguido el dragón se abalanzó hacia el cuello de la mujer, acabando con su vida en un pestañeo._

_Arachnne gritó de espanto, haciendo que el dragón volteara su angular cabeza hacia ella, posando sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre los suyos. Retrocedió un paso. El dragón pareció notar sus intenciones, puesto que mostró sus afilados dientes para luego escupir fuego hacia ella._

_Esquivó como pudo la llamarada y su cólera creció. Por lo que alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a murmurar un poderoso hechizo hacia la criatura, que brilló intensamente y quedo reducida a un indefenso bebé, que rompió en llanto en cuanto tocó el suelo._

– _¿Pero qué…? –Caminó cautelosa hacia el bebé, que se removía inquieto en el borde de la cama, ajeno a toda la situación recientemente vivida. – ¿Cómo es posible?_

– _¡Arachnne! –Llamó una voz a su espalda que la hizo girar, encontrándose de lleno con Spirit, que aparentemente venia de una pelea, puesto que sus ropajes se encontraban rotos en diferentes partes, al igual que sus brazos se encontraban llenos de rasguños. – ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Y Kami? ¿Y Maka? ¡Oh Kami! –Gimoteó el rey al ver el cuerpo de la reina empapado en sangre y al bebé llorando a sus pies. Una oleada de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Arachnne, al ver como el rey tomaba al bebé en brazos, intentando calmar su llanto._

– _¡Pero cómo es posible! ¡Esa criatura acabó con la vida de Kami! ¡No puedes tratarla como si fuera un ser humano! –Gritó colérica acercándose rabiosa al rey, que instintivamente levantó una mano amenazante, impidiéndole a la reina avanzar un poco más._

– _No avances más Arachnne. Sé muy bien lo que acaba de suceder, pero todo esto no es lo que parece. –Calló un momento y acunó mejor al bebé entre sus brazos, __la cual__ se había quedado dormida. –Medusa nos ha invadido y tengo que llevarme a Maka de aquí, ya no es seguro para ella estar aquí… y Kami… –Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del rey, hasta perderse con las gotas de sudor en su cuello. Spirit ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando a su esposa de soslayo y frunció el ceño, como conteniendo la oleada de sentimientos en su interior. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió: –Sé que esto era lo que ella quería, ahora lo importante es proteger a Maka a toda costa. ¿Cuento contigo?_

– _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No permitiré que te la lleves! –Chilló la bruja, alzando su mano hacia el rey._

– _Entonces no me dejas otra opción. –Sentenció el pelirrojo, para después brillar y convertirse en un enorme dragón carmesí, que tomó al bebé cuidadosamente entre sus fauces, y luego se abalanzó por uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, lejos del alcance de la reina._

– _¡Esto no se quedará así Spirit!"_

Un pesado silencio se posó sobre el pasillo.

Soul miraba boquiabierto la espalda de Arachnne y parte del perfil de Maka. Incapaz de mover un músculo tras las palabras dichas por la pelinegra. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando una posible explicación a todo aquello. ¿Sería cierto lo que acababa de decir la bruja? Realmente Maka no tendría noción de su misma siendo una bebé, así que se podría decir que técnicamente no había estado plenamente consciente de sus poderes al nacer.

Pero entonces…

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, y entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

– ¡Maka no la escuches! ¡Es una mentira! –Gritó rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, que voltearon hacia él rápidamente.

– ¿Pero qué dices? –Siseó Arachnne entrecerrando los ojos, soltando a Maka de paso y dejándola caer.

– S-Soul… –Susurró Maka mirando a su guardián a los ojos, esperando encontrar en ese mar carmesí la tranquilidad que en ese momento tanto necesitaba.

– ¡No intentes convencer a Maka con tus mentiras! –Su mirada regresó hacia la princesa, cambiándola por una más dulce. – Maka, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Transfórmate! –La princesa dio un respingo y asintió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para concentrarse, sintiendo como el poder del sol recorría con más intensidad su cuerpo, transformándola en un instante. Maka soltó un rugido al transformarse, alarmando a la bruja, que alzó una de sus manos con furia.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! –Gritó Arachnne soltando una bola de energía de una de sus manos, sólo que esta no se dirigía hacia Maka, sino a Soul.

El albino cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de sacar su guadaña para defenderse del impacto.

Impacto que nunca llegó.

– ¡Yahoo! ¡Tu DIOS ha llegado! –Irrumpió una nueva voz perteneciente a Black Star, que bloqueó el ataque justo a tiempo con su katana, desviándolo hacia una pared, donde chocó haciéndola añicos.

– Vaya Viejo, me pregunto que tu harías sin mí –Saludó el chico tendiéndole una mano al guardián, mano que él mismo aceptó gustoso, para luego incorporarse y mirar a la bruja, que los observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

– Me parece que no tienes escapatoria Arachnne –Siseó Soul con furia desviando su mirada disimuladamente hacia Maka, comprobando que estuviera a una distancia prudente de la reina. Sonrió de lado y sacó su guadaña en un pestañeo, empuñándola en el acto. –Pagarás por haber traído a Maka-hime a este lugar y haberle hecho daño. –Sentenció comenzando a condensar el aire alrededor del filo de su arma. Black Star se colocó en pose de batalla también, con Tsubaki en ambas manos.

– ¿Acaso creen que podrán vencerme ustedes dos… A MÍ? –Rió la pelinegra con sorna, alzando ambas manos nuevamente, preparándose para otro ataque.

– Puede que sí, pero por si acaso los ayudaremos –Interrumpió otra voz perteneciente a Kid, que apareció por el mismo lugar que Black Star, en compañía de Chrona, que sujetaba con algo de temor su espada oscura. Arachnne lo miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión de casi desconcierto en el rostro.

– ¿El hijo de Shinigami? Vaya, no esperaba verte por estos lados. Mejor así, podrás ayudarme a acabar con Maka-_hime_–Terció Arachnne con petulancia, sin notar como Maka atrás suyo extendía sus alas cuán grande eran; dándole gracias internamente al hecho de que el pasillo fuera tan amplio.

– _Como si yo necesitara de ellos para acabar contigo, ¡ya verás lo que pasa cuando juegan conmigo!_–Rugió Maka desde atrás, llamando la atención de todos, que por un momento habían olvidado que Maka se encontraba en su forma transformada.

– ¡Maka no! –Exclamó Soul al ver como la princesa abría las fauces, preparando lo que sería una potente llamarada. Black Star corrió junto a Soul al igual que Kid y Chrona, al ver las acciones de la chica, en cambio Arachnne empezó a murmurar un montón de hechizos complicados, preparándose para lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, en vez de fuego, una densa capa de humo cubrió todo el pasillo, nublándoles la vista a todos en el acto.

Soul agarró fuertemente el mango de su guadaña cuando sintió algo escamoso rozar su pierna, y se sorprendió al sentir una suave mano agarrar su muñeca, seguido de la dulce voz de Maka en su oído:

–Ven vamos… así podremos escapar todos. –Susurró la princesa jalándolo suavemente hacia el final del pasillo, lejos de la reina colérica.

Soul bajó la guadaña y sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo las presencias de Black Star, Kid y Chrona adelante suyo, por lo que intuyó que Black Star había usado sus sentidos ninjas para escapar, y que Chrona había sacado a Kid, intuyendo el plan de su prima.

–Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –Siseó una voz sin sentimientos frente a ellos, que consiguió helarle la sangre a todos.

Era Medusa.

La mujer disipó el humo con un grácil movimiento de la mano, volviendo el pasillo a la normalidad, revelando a una consternada Arachnne, que desde el otro extremo miraba con sorpresa e indignación a Medusa.

– ¡Medusa! –Chilló la pelinegra, alzando un dedo hacia ella. Fue hasta entonces que Medusa reparó en su presencia, pero a diferencia de la otra bruja, sólo le dirigió una mirada indiferente, restándole importancia.

– Este asunto a ti no te incumbe hermana mayor, es con ella –Medusa volteó hacia Maka que ahora la miraba con asombro. ¿Arachnne no solo era la hermana de su madre, sino de Medusa también? ¿Qué otras cosas le habían ocultado? –Oh vamos, ¿no te lo habían dicho? Pensé que sí, después de todo Spirit no puede mantener la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y se posicionó frente a Maka, volviendo a sacar su guadaña en el acto. Medusa alzó una ceja despectiva.

– ¿En serio crees que con eso podrás derrotarme? ¿Acaso piensas que soy como mi hermana mayor?

Soul ladeó la cabeza. Eso lo tenía muy claro, pero al menos algo de tiempo podría hacer mientras Maka escapaba junto a los demás. Y si ella escapaba, entonces todo estaría bien.

Miró hacia Black Star que estaba junto a un ventanal con Kid y Chrona. Esta última asintió y tomó a Kid de la muñeca, que asintió en cuanto interpretó la mirada de la peli violácea.

El albino sonrió torcidamente al comprobar que una parte de su plan funcionaría, por lo que retrocedió un poco hasta chocar con el cuerpo de la princesa, que se tensó un poco al sentir el cercano contacto con su guardián.

– ¿Qué se supone que pretendes? –Susurró Maka bajito, para que sólo Soul pudiera escucharla.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo la distraeré mientras tú escapas junto a los demás. Ellos ya están listos. –Respondió Soul de igual manera, sin despegar la vista de Medusa, que seguía mirándolos con su característica indiferencia.

– ¡Qué! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Te matará!

– Si es por ti, no me arrepiento –Fue todo lo que dijo Soul, antes de mover su guadaña en forma diagonal y mandarle un látigo de agua a Medusa, que en su distracción no pudo esquivar, haciéndola trastabillar un poco al recibir el impacto.

– ¡Ahora! –Gritó Soul, y entonces Chrona se transformó y se abalanzó por la ventana, con Kid entre sus garras, mientras Black Star hacia aparecer un portal por el que desapareció instantáneamente. Ahora sólo faltaba Maka.

– ¡Maka apresúrate! –Un brillo a su espalda le indicó que la princesa se había transformado, pero un jalón inesperado lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Maka había golpeado con su cuello las piernas de Soul, obligándolo a doblarse y caer en el lomo de la chica, que se enderezó en cuanto sintió el peso del chico sobre su lomo.

– ¡No escaparán! –Chilló Arachnne, comenzando a aventarles ataques mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Medusa en cambio se levantó tranquilamente, riendo sádicamente mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

– ¿Acaso pensabas que vendría sola hasta acá? ¡Querida Maka te presento al Heredero de la Luna!

Maka volteó su cabeza hacia la bruja, justo en el momento que una figura alta se colocaba a su lado. Su respiración se cortó al notar el desordenado cabello blanco como la nieve mientras que su corazón se detuvo al cruzar su mirada con la carmesí del muchacho.

Era idéntico a Soul.

–¡Wes! –Exclamó Soul desde su lomo, y entonces Maka recordó que debía escapar, por lo que tomando impulso se aventó por la misma ventana por la que había salido su prima, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo de Death City, todavía con el rostro del heredero de la luna y la revelación de su madre rondando por su mente.

* * *

><p>¡Wuzaaa! ¿Como les quedo el ojo? Puede que algunos se lo esperaban :D pero para aquellos que no... ahahah! Y también deje la dosis regular de misterio y nuevas incognitas~ ñakañaka~<p>

Quiero disculpame por la tardanza, la excusa de esta vez es que verán: no quería subir este capítulo hasta haberle mandado el siguiente a mi beta, para no atrasarme, ¿entienden? y de una forma motivarme a no dejar la historia inconclusa. Fuera de eso la inspiración a andado algo corta...

Bueno sin más, me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y dejan comentarios, en especial a: **MakaEvans95 **(No te preocupes! Tu coment me alegro bastante :) y me gusto que te haya gustado el cap :D espero que este capitulo te guste :) saludos y espero que estes bien!) **Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH **(No te preocupes! :D igualmente gracias :3 espero que disfrutes este cap! saludos! :D) **NOELxD **(hola! acertaste en tu teoria? :D ahahah espero que el cap te guste! saludos :D) **Liz.I'm **(tranquila, aun quedan bastantes para que logren ese efecto :K la situacion de Kid y Chrona tiene que ver con el hecho de que nadie puede montar a algun miembro de la realeza en su forma dragon... en un cap lo explique creo xD espero haber resolvido tu duda :D y gracias por comentar :D) **M.E. **(muchisimas gracias por tu coment! me motivas a seguir con la historia y romperme mas la cabeza viendo que invento! :D espero que la historia te siga gustando, muchos saludos :D) **Cherry Baudelaire **(¡Jamas haria eso! ;_; puede que me demore, pero no pienso dejar esta historia a la deriva, le tengo mucho cariño! :D asi que no te preocupes :D y gracias por comentar x3) **SasuHina-Evanz **(Entonces logre mi cometido! :D muchas gracias! y las sorpresas no dejaran de aparecer eso tenlo por seguro :K saludos!) **Cheethan Black **(El asunto de Maka y Soul aun esta pendiente xD y tienen mucho de que hablar! Veremos que sucede en los siguientes caps :D saludos!)

Son todos :D tambien quiero darle las gracias a los lectores fantasma, ¡los hits tambien animan!

¿Wes es el heredero de la luna? ¿Que planea Medusa? ¿Lograran escapar del Castillo del Sol? ¿Y Spirit y los demás? No te lo pierdas en el siguiente capítulo: **_El Heredero de la Luna._**

****¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	16. El Heredero de la Luna

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esto que leerán a continuación.

**Agradecimientos:** A Moon-ShadeWolf por el excelente trabajo beteando :)

Una noticia al final :D

¡Disfruten del show!

**.**

**Capítulo Quince**

**.**

**El Heredero de la Luna**

**.**

**Maka POV.**

"Wes…"

¿Por qué ese nombre se me hacia tan conocido, pero tan distante a la vez? ¿Acaso era la conexión que inconscientemente compartíamos?

Ladeé mi cabeza un poco para poder ver a Soul. Naturalmente no me sorprendió verlo con la vista perdida hacia ningún punto en específico del árido desierto, pero aun así sentía que debía preguntarle… yo debía saber qué estaba sucediendo en todo esto.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que el heredero de la luna es pariente tuyo? –Rompí el silencio tras lanzar un leve gruñido. Soul dio un respingo y me miró inexpresivo, aunque con un extraño brillo en sus ojos sangre. Volví mi vista al frente, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Aunque lo negara, el peso de sus palabras aún me dolía.

– Wes es… mi hermano. –Comenzó y no pude evitar sorprenderme. ¿Su hermano acaso? Eso ponía las cosas en una situación curiosa. –Se supone que yo sería el guardián de él… pero al nacer tú las cosas cambiaron y bueno… me designaron como tu guardián en vez de a él. Asumieron que tú lo necesitarías más. –Finalizó acomodándose un poco mejor, por lo que traté de ignorar las cálidas sensaciones que me produjeron sus manos al pasearse por mi lomo. ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta–Y era cierto, aún no me decía por qué razón no me había dicho que era su hermano el heredero.

Soul suspiró y se acercó un poco a mi cuello, tocándolo suavemente, como si quisiera que lo mirara por un momento. Y así lo hice, encontrándome nuevamente con esos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban.

– Tú fuiste la que salió huyendo de mí ese día en el castillo de Kim. Ahora bien… ¿me dirás por qué te fuiste así? –Pregunto calmadamente aunque con expresión seria, retirando su mano de mi cuello lentamente, como en espera de la respuesta.

Di un giro brusco al entrar una nube y moví mi cola con enojo al recordar ese día. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría pronto, lo que no me esperaba era que tan pronto.

– No tengo porque explicarte lo que tú muy bien sabes–Respondí mordaz, sintiéndome incluso orgullosa de mí misma al sentirme capaz de responderle así a la persona que se había robado mi corazón.

Espera… ¿Qué?

– Es que eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? Maka, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he pensado en esto desde que te fuiste? Está bien, puede que no. Pero al menos intenta entender. –Rebatió con algo de fastidio, haciéndome sentir un poco culpable. Pero sólo un poco.

Gruñí un poco y miré hacia el terreno que se extendía bajo mis alas cayendo en cuenta de algo, por lo que me vi en la clara necesidad decambiarel tema un poco.

– ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Soul?–Cuestioné con calma, y entonces sentí el movimiento de mi guardián sobre mi lomo, que me indicaba que se había movido un poco para ver el paisaje inferior también, posiblemente en busca de poder ubicarse.

– Eh… yo digo que bajes ya. Por lo que veo estamos cerca del templo de Eibon, por lo que es un lugar seguro para ti. –Calló un momento mientras plegaba un poco mis alas, poco a poco perdiendo más altura. – Y Maka…

– Dime…–Susurré al pasar por una nube baja, que dejó a la vista un templo parecido al de Shinigami.

– Aún tenemos una conversación que terminar.

El calor de la arena se extendió por mis patas traseras al aterrizar y me incliné un poco sobre la arena, justo en el momento en que las puertas del tiemplo se abrían y mi tía Marie salía de él, en compañía de un tipo con una extraña cabeza de felpa, una mujer pelinegra y un hombre pelirrojo.

Soul a mi lado ahogó un gruñido y abandoné mi forma de dragón, justo en el momento en el que el hombre pelirrojo gritaba algo parecido a "HIJA".

Y entonces supe que las cosas recién comenzaban.

**Fin Maka POV.**

– ¡Hija mía! –Gritó Spirit corriendo entre la duna, desbordando alegría por tener al fin a su hija consigo. A su lado, Marie esbozaba una sonrisa de ternura mientras Asuza se acomodaba los lentes e inspeccionaba a Maka. Tezca soltó una risita.

– ¿E-eh? –Tartamudeó Maka en cuanto Spirit la atrapó entre sus brazos, claramente con la intención de no dejarla ir. Soul carraspeó, claramente enojado.

– Bien, ya la puedes soltar viejo que la matarás antes de siquiera conocerla bien –Soltó burlón, ganándose una mirada asesina del rey y una confusa de Maka, que aún no captaba muy bien la situación. – Este viejo es tu padre Maka. –Aclaró el albino con burla, logrando que la rubia volteara hacia Spirit con sorpresa.

– ¿Papá?

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido:

Spirit sonrió ampliamente, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y pequeñas lagrimitas salían de ellos.

Maka sonrió también, sólo que su sonrisa era un tanto diferente a la de su padre.

Soul soltó una risa malvada.

Maka sacó un libro de quién sabe dónde…

…y se lo estampó en la cabeza al rey, que cayó adolorido al piso.

– ¿Pero qué sucede con usted princesa? –Chilló Asuza corriendo hacia el rey, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Tezca soltó una carcajada ahogada y Marie rodó los ojos con diversión.

– ¡Eso es por dejarme a mi suerte por tantos años! –Bramó la rubia con enojo, guardando el pesado libro de donde lo había sacado. Soul se acercó hacia la chica, y miró al rey con seriedad, dejando atrás la diversión que había sentido por el golpe que su hija le había dado.

– Medusa ha conseguido poner a Wes de su parte –Anunció logrando que todos lo miraran con sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Preguntó Asuza incrédula, acomodándose nuevamente sus lentes con escepticismo.

– Tsk… acabamos de escapar de Arachnne y Medusa en el Castillo del Sol, cuando ya la princesa estaba por saltar apareció Wes al lado de esa bruja. –Relató el chico con algo de fastidio. Odiaba que pusieran en duda sus palabras.

– Entonces eso complica bastante las cosas. –Terció Tezca pensativo, poniendo un poco incómoda a Maka por el hecho de no poder ver su rostro.

– ¡Wes no es un traidor! Y si está con Medusa seguro es por un buen motivo, me niego a pensar que el prometido de mi hija es un traidor –Bramó Spirit, llamando la atención de Maka, quien volteó hacia él con sorpresa.

– ¿Pro-prometido? –Tartamudeó con sorpresa, mientras a su lado Soul cerraba sus ojos con pesar. Esa parte ya la había previsto.

– Por supuesto Maka –Se adelantó Asuza – ¿O acaso pensaste que siendo tú la heredera del Sol y del trono no estarías comprometida con alguien a tu altura? Y siendo Wes la única persona capaz no podía ser alguien más –Finalizó, horrorizando aún más a la princesa de ser posible.

– ¡Entonces si es así no quiero ser princesa! ¡No me casaré con alguien a quien no conozco y no amo! –Chilló con rabia, logrando sin querer que la pequeña llamita de esperanza no se apagara en el corazón de su albino guardián.

– Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Makita… –Empezó Spirit, siendo interrumpido por Marie, quien recién tomaba la palabra desde que llegó:

– Me parece que no tomaron en cuenta algo ¿Acaso no vieron que Soul llegó en el lomo de la princesa? Y saben lo que eso significa… –Puntualizó con diversión, haciendo que tanto Asuza como Spirit abrieran los ojos como platos, mientras que Soul se ponía pálido, había olvidado por completo eso.

– No… no es posible… ¿Es eso cierto Makita? –Se atrevió a preguntar Spirit, incapaz de creer las palabras de su cuñada.

– Pues sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver? No entiendo. –Las palabras de Maka sonaban confusas, y es que a cada momento la situación se hacía cada vez más extraña para ella.

– ¡Es mentira! ¡Tú, mocoso! –Señaló Spirit con enojo a Soul, quien endureció el gesto. – ¡Sabías de esa antigua tradición y abusaste de la ignorancia de mi hija! –Acusó, enfureciendo aún más a Soul, quien rápidamente se apresuró a defenderse:

– ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Sabe que sería incapaz!

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Demandó saber Maka, callando a ambos hombres en el acto. Soul la miró con algo de temor y Spirit como si la viera por primera vez. Entonces Marie al ver la situación decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había provocado:

– En nuestro reino existe una vieja tradición que dicta que si cualquier persona se monta en el lomo del heredero del Sol siendo éste aún soltero, quedarán instantáneamente comprometidos, convirtiéndose en un compromiso irrompible. –Explicó con voz neutral, alternando su mirada entre Spirit y Maka, esta última asombrada por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

– E-entonces… ¿Soul y yo…?

– En efecto.

Ambos chicos se miraron y un sonrojo cruzó sus rostros inconscientemente, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de Marie, que fue la única en notarlo.

– ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! –Bramó Spirit, moviendo su mano y haciendo aparecer un portal, por el que aparecieron Black Star y Tsubaki.

– ¡Viejo! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! –Saludó el chico de la estrella, ignorando olímpicamente el ambiente tenso que se respiraba.

– ¡Basta de saludos! SoulEvans…–Maka parpadeó confusa ante ese apellido. ¿Qué no era Eater? – Desde este momento quedas desterrado del reino de Death City por obligar a mi hija a comprometerse contigo. Black Star será tu escolta hacia tu reino, así que no pienses volver, ¿me has entendido? –Dictaminó el rey, poniendo por primera vez una voz seria e imponente.

– ¡Pero padre! –Se horrorizó Maka, quien no podía creer los límites de su progenitor. Los demás sólo guardaban silencio, puesto que en asuntos familiares de la realeza era mejor no meterse.

– Déjalo Maka… después de todo él es el rey aquí. –Cortó Soul con voz gélida, sorprendiendo hasta a Black Star, quien no podía creer que su amigo dejara que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. – Vamos Black Star…

– ¡Pero Viejo!

– ¡He dicho vamos! –Bramó el albino mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. Black Star asintió y miró a Tsubaki, quien tras asentir lastimeramente brillo levemente, cayendo en las manos del peliazulado, que abrió un portal rápidamente.

– Cuando quieras.

Soul asintió y miró a Maka nuevamente. Las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de la chica, quien no podía creer que la fueran a separar tan fácil de su guardián, y es que sí, aceptaba que estaba enojada con él, pero tampoco para que los separaran de esa forma, ¿verdad? Un nudo se formo en la garganta de la rubia princesa cuando Soul se acercó hacia ella y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole suavemente los cabellos.

– Cuídate, ¿sí? No quiero enterarme que has estado metida en problemas –Se despidió con la voz seca, sorprendiendo un poco a la princesa, quien alzó la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

– Vamos Soul… creo que ya sé cuidarme bastante bien no crees –Fue su respuesta. Y no pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente ante lo llana de la misma, culpando a su estúpido orgullo por hacerla tragar sus verdaderas palabras. – Espero verte pronto…

Soul asintió y apartó la mirada de la chica, incapaz de alargar el momento, y la posó sobre el rey, quien le devolvió la mirada altivo. Un bufido de frustración escapó de sus labios.

– Hasta otra Majestad.

– Espero que no. –Soul torció el gesto y tras darle una cabeceada de despedida a las Death Scythes se encaminó al portal, desapareciendo en el mismo instantáneamente, siendo seguido por Black Star, quien cerró el portal tras su desaparición.

Y justo en ese momento, fue que Maka se permitió derrumbarse, siendo atrapada por los consoladores brazos de su tía Marie, ante la atenta mirada del rey Spirit.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Medusa miró la tormenta de arena que se desarrollaba a sus pies con expresión de clara indiferencia. Su mano se movía acompasadamente repasando los hechos recientes: su plan había salido casi a la perfección, pues no contó con que su queridahermana mayorfuera a aparecer tan pronto, y eso representaba un gran obstáculo para ella.

O quizás no.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó su rostro al pensar en una manera un tanto…creativa, de utilizar el rencor guardado de Arachnne por tantos años. Y si jugaba bien sus cartas todo saldría bien para ella, que sería la única ganadora al acabar con todo aquello que se interpone en su camino. Todo era perfecto.

– No entiendo porque no me dejaste ir tras ellos –La voz serena de Wes rompió el silencio de la bruja, que ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia el chico, que con parsimonia caminó hasta su lado, hasta recostarse suavemente en una pilastra, donde continuó hablando: – Soul aún no está listo para proteger a Maka como se debe, y ella está muy vulnerable. Temo por ambos –Expresó con calma, pero dejando entrever un tinte de preocupación en su voz. Medusa bufó sarcástica.

– ¿Y eso a ti qué te tiene que importar? Mejor deberías ir a ver si esos inútiles de Free y Eruka apresaron bien a mi hermana. Luego iré a hablar con ella –Mandó la bruja moviendo su mano nuevamente, donde una extraña bola de cristal apareció.

– ¿Y por qué debería de hacerte caso? No me hagas reír… –Alegó Wes volteando con brusquedad hacia Medusa, que ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

– Por qué no tienes otra opción…

– ¿Pero qué demonios…? –Sin embargo no pudo continuar, cuando una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un brillo plateado que rápidamente se extinguió, dando paso a un enorme dragón blanco, que cayó de lleno al pulido piso del palacio, haciéndolo retumbar bajo su peso.

– Y tú no quieres que tu vida acabe antes de ver el verdadero show… ¿verdad? –Susurró Medusa con maldad, fijando su vista en el entreabierto ojo carmesí del dragón, para después pasarla hacia su cuello, donde un extraño collar en forma de flecha lo rodeaba.

–Es sólo cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

><p>Bueno este mas bien fue un capítulo de relleno, era unas escenas que debía meter antes del desarrollo del climax que se dará en los siguientes capítulos :) lamento si es corto o algo, pero esto se debía aclarar xD<p>

Otra cosa es que me demoraré hasta después de la primera semana de octubre en actualizar, ¿el motivo? tengo DEMASIADAS cosas pendientes y mi tiempo es demasiado escaso T_T espero me entiendan.

Y bueno también por motivos de tiempo no podré responder reviews en esta ocasión, pero sepan que les estoy muy agradecidos a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar su opinión en esta historia :) ¡muchas gracias! por ustedes sigo en la lucha de acabar esta historia xD

También a los lectores fantasma y a aquellos tímidos que leen en las sombras, ¡los hits también emocionan!

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos cuando mi tiempo me lo permita más,

¡Saludos!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿review? c:_


	17. Caminos Separados

****¡Lamento la demora! Se que dije que en octubre continuaría y de eso ya han pasado... casi tres meses. ¡Espero que me disculpen! Como no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia traigo este capítulo que explica más o menos que pasó después de la separación del cap anterior, aunque con algunos cabos sueltos aún, espero que lo disfruten :)

No ha sido beteado todavía, asi que si ven algun error mis mas sinceras disculpas T.T

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis **

**.**

_**Caminos Separados**_

**.**

Maka se enjugó los ojos con las mangas de su abrigo. Sabía que todavía se encontraba en el desierto junto a su padre y otras personas, por lo cual no debía mostrarse débil, después de todo ella era la esperanza del reino, y no les daría el gusto de saber que lo de Soul le había afectado de esa manera.

–Lo siento tanto Maka… eso no debía pasar de esta forma –Susurró Marie con voz maternal, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Maka la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos mientras se sacudía la arena de su ropa. Marie se sintió un poco incomoda ante esa mirada, por lo que la soltó suavemente y fue a colocarse al lado de Asuza y Tezca, quienes se mantenían la margen de todo esto.

–Hija, debes entender que todo esto es por tu bien. Estás destinada a gobernar sobre este reino y no puedo dejar que te juntes… con alguien como él. –Finalizó Spirit, acercándose lentamente a su hija, quien lo detuvo levantando una mano.

–Hago esto por el reino. No por ti Spirit. Aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar. –Finalizó la chica, alzando la barbilla con algo de orgullo. Spirit se detuvo, algo cohibido por esa mirada, tan parecida a la de su difunta esposa.

–Entonces es momento de ponernos en marcha, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que Medusa haga otro movimiento y ahora que tiene a Wes de su lado solo nos complica más las cosas. –Se permitió intervenir Tezca, quien alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, donde dos grandes figuras comenzaban a descender. –Justo el momento para que Stein y Chrona llegaran. –Anunció a ambos dragones, que aterrizaron suavemente frente a ellos, dejando ver que en el lomo de la chica iba Kid junto a las hermanas Thompson, mientras que en el lomo de Stein iba un chico rubio algo raro vestido de clérigo. Asuza alzó una ceja escéptica y Marie ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver al extraño chico, sin embargo fue Tezca quien decidió acercarse al grupo y preguntar:

–¿Justin? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Teníamos rato sin verte, de hecho pensamos que habías muerto la noche de la rebelión de Medusa –Saludó la Death Scythe con algo de asombro a su compañero, quien se bajo de un salto del dragón gris; que rápidamente tomo el aspecto del excéntrico tío de Maka.

–Saludos Majestad. Colegas Death Scythes y… Supongo que tú debes ser Maka ¿no? Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre –Habló el chico, ignorando completamente a Tezca, quien se agarró la gran cabeza de felpa con aparente frustración.

–¡Demonios! Me olvidaba que este chico no puede escucharnos y lee los labios –Señalo mirando con algo de resentimiento los auriculares a todo volumen en las orejas de Justin, quien mantenía su mirada fija en Maka, incomodándola un poco.

–¿Entonces como nos escucha? –Quiso saber la rubia, cambiando su mirada a una de curiosidad.

–A aprendido a leer los labios de los que los rodean, lo que explica porque no puede saber lo que Tezca esta diciendo –Explico Asuza, moviendo sus lentes en pose sabionda.

–En efecto. Aunque eso es irrelevante ahora. –Intervino Justin, acercándose al rey. –Lo que es importante ahora, es el entrenamiento de Maka, que por lo que he escuchado es pobre y aún le falta mucho por aprender. –Spirit asintió, dándole la razón al chico.

–Ese chico Soul solo se preocupo por otras cosas… –Susurró con algo de rencor, sin notar como la mirada de su hija se posaba sobre sí. Tosió incomodo y posó su mirada sobre Stein, quien miraba una herida que Chrona tenía en el brazo. –¿Qué le sucedió? –Cuestionó algo preocupado por su sobrina, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes se olvidaron momentáneamente del episodio anterior.

–N-no es nada… es solo un pequeño rasguño de cuando escapábamos –Susurró apabullada Chrona, al sentirse el centro de atención. Kid a su lado negó levemente, sacando un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su pantalón y controlando con este la sangre que salía del corte, que a pesar de ser superficial era lo suficientemente grande para botar mucha sangre. La mayor de las Thompson rio levemente ante esta acción desconcertando a su hermana, quien la miró interrogante.

–Luego entenderás Patty. –Fue todo lo que respondió el arma, antes de que Marie hablara:

–Será mejor que entremos al templo de Eibon. No creo que tenga objeción en recibir un par de visitas inesperadas –Propuso la Death Scythe acercándose a su hija con preocupación, haciendo que todos asintieran ante la propuesta y comenzaran a caminar hacia un templo parecido al de Shinigami-sama a un par de metros de donde estaban situados.

Maka miró una vez más el lugar donde hacia más de media hora Soul había desaparecido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el corazón.

¿Sería acaso la ultima vez que vería a su guardián?

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Un pequeño vórtice se abrió en el cielo y dejó caer a tres figuras que golpearon el suave y frio suelo, producto de una reciente nevada en aquel lugar.

Black Star fue el primero en levantarse, y tras ayudar a Tsubaki miró con desconcierto aquel paraje, claramente confundido puesto que el recordaba con claridad que había creado el vórtice para que los llevara al castillo de Kim; y este lugar por mucho no era ese…

–¿Viejo donde estamos? –Pregunto mirando a Soul, que se limpiaba un poco de nieve de sus ropas, miró nuevamente el cielo, sorprendiéndose un poco de notar que se encontraba de un color gris metálico, a pesar de ser de tarde.

–Esto chicos, es Spartoi. Lamento haber cambiado el rumbo del vórtice Black, pero debíamos hacer una parada primero en este lugar. –Se disculpó el albino, comenzando a caminar rápidamente a lo que parecía un ornamentado camino de piedras.

–¿Spartoi? ¿El reino vecino de Death City? –Se pregunto Tsubaki siguiendo a Soul, notando como a cada mirada el reino le parecía cada vez mas distinto a su natal Death City, reconocida por sus tardes calurosas y sus desiertos circundantes; en cambio este "Spartoi" era un lugar completamente distinto: cubierto de nieve por todos lados casi parecía que en aquel lugar no habitaría nadie cuerdo, sin embargo las pequeñas casitas de madera dispersas por todo el lugar la contradecían. Su mirada se detuvo en una en particular, donde una mujer de mediana edad limpiaba la nieve de la entrada y un poco de humo salía de una alta chimenea, posiblemente cocinando la comida del día. –Parece un lugar agradable, lo que no me explico es que hacemos aquí.

Soul pareció ignorar aquellas preguntas por un momento, sin embargo al avanzar un poco más y dejar atrás aquellas curiosas casitas, para dar paso a un paisaje más inhabitable, puesto que los pinos y abedules comenzaban a rodear el caminito y sus alrededores, fue que se permitió hablar con más confianza:

–Spartoi es el reino del que proviene mi familia. Debido a lo que sucedió con Wes quise que viniéramos para acá para poder preguntar un par de cosas que necesito saber en… casa –Terminó de explicar con la voz apagada, como si les estuviera revelando un secreto que le costaba expresar.

–¿Tu eres de acá? ¿Entonces porque has vivido prácticamente toda tu vida en Death City? –Pregunto Black Star con desconcierto, puesto que conocía a su amigo de toda la vida y jamás este había mencionado su relación con el reino norte de Spartoi.

Soul se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió caminando por el empedrado, justo en el momento que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo grisáceo.

La pareja de ninjas prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, puesto que el albino parecía no querer responder más de lo necesario, por lo que siguieron observando el gélido paisaje, hasta notar como al final del caminito una gran verja de hierro les impedía seguir caminando. Y si la verja los había sorprendido, bastó con ver el inmenso castillo blanco que se alzaba imponente tras la seguridad de un alto muro. Tsubaki lo miró absorta mientras Black Star abría los ojos sorprendido. El inmaculado castillo casi brillaba por la perpetua capa de nieve sobre el, dando casi la impresión de ser de cristal. Decorado con elaborados diseños nunca antes vistos por los ninjas en Death City, el castillo casi parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

–¿Esta es tu casa viejo? –Pregunto Black Star, intentando disimular su asombro.

Tsubaki miró con atención las grandes puertas y entonces algo en su mente cuadró, ¿acaso Spirit no había llamado a Soul, "Evans" cuando lo había desterrado? Si su memoria no le fallaba entonces…

–Soul tu…

–Chicos, bienvenidos al palacio real de Spartoi, hogar de la familia real: Los Evans –Anunció el chico con voz amarga, mientras las puertas chirriaban al ser abiertas.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Maka jugaba con una borla de la cortina de su habitación en el templo. Al verlos llegar, Eibon había sido muy amable con ellos, aunque el sujeto en cuestión le había provocado a la princesa una sensación extraña, puesto que al llevar este un extraño casco no le podía ver la cabeza, y eso la incomodaba un poco. De eso hacía un día ya, por lo que había tenido poco tiempo para acomodarse bien en su nueva habitación temporal

–¡Makaaa! –Chilló una voz desde su puerta que la hizo levantarse sobresaltada. Algo asustada todavía vio como Patty entraba feliz y se lanzaba a su lado en la cama, seguida por Liz, quien traía a rastras a un Kid traumado y a una Chrona asustada.

–Lamentamos interrumpirla así Alteza, pero Patty estaba emocionada por verla –Se disculpó Liz, aventando a Kid y a Chrona dentro de la habitación. –Ignore también a estos dos, Kid tuvo otro de sus "episodios" de simetría.

Maka, riendo levemente negó restándole importancia. En vez de eso, estaba feliz de poder conversar con personas conocidas y que no la miraban tanto como "la princesa de Death City".

–No hay problema, desde que Tsubaki y… Soul se fueron, no he podido hablar con nadie. –Agradeció regalándoles una sonrisa, aunque lo que recibió a cambio fueron sonrisas nerviosa.

–Verás Maka… –Titubeó Liz, pidiéndole ayuda a Kid con la mirada.

–Por ordenes del Rey tenemos que regresar al templo de Shinigami-sama, nuestro trabajo solo era protegerte, pero dado que ya estás en buenas manos nuestro trabajo ha concluido así que… partiremos en unas horas –Anunció Kid evitando toparse con la mirada olivo de Maka.

–¿Qué?... ¿Y Chrona? ¿Ella también se va con ustedes? –Preguntó al borde del colapso.

La aludida asintió tristemente, dejando que Patty explicara:

–El rey quiere que se refuerce la seguridad en todos los límites del reino, así que mandarán a Chrona con nosotros y a Stein-san a otro de los límites, para evitar algún ataque del reino del Arachnne o de algún otro. –Explicó sin dejar de lado su tono infantil.

–¿Y que hay de mi?

–Spirit-san nos dijo que entre Justin y él se encargaran ahora de tu entrenamiento, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos… pronto Medusa será derrocada. –Contestó Kid.

Maka bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Sabía que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo no podía reclamar nada, era parte de su deber como heredera del poder del sol velar por el bien de su reino, y no por eso debía darse esos lujos de elegir las cosas que quería.

–Está bien… si no queda de otra.

Los demás sonrieron con tristeza. Sabían que para la princesa nada de aquello sería fácil. Y menos aun ahora que la ausencia de Soul parecía estarle afectando demasiado a la joven princesa.

Con lentitud, uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de Maka, prometiéndole a cada momento mantener el contacto, y en caso tal de que los necesitara, no durara en llamarlos.

–Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea por la celebración de la libertad del reino –Dijo Liz, saliendo de la habitación junto a su hermana y Kid. Chrona se quedó un poco más, pues todavía estaba indecisa de como despedirse de su prima.

–M-Maka…

–Entiendo Chrona, no tienes que esforzarte. Sé que con Kid estarás bien, así que no tengo de que preocuparme –Se adelantó la rubia, abrazando a su prima en son de despedida. Chrona sonrió y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla. Por lo que murmurando un rápido: "no se como lidiar con las despedidas" salió del cuarto, dejando nuevamente a la princesa sola.

Suspiró al cerrarse la puerta y miró por la ventana entreabierta, donde el atardecer comenzaba a pintar el cielo de hermosos colores.

"_Soul…"_

**.**

**&.**

**.**

El atardecer comenzaba a sentirse en el frío reino de Spartoi, donde casi no había diferencia en el eterno cielo metálico. Soul resopló contra el vidrio empañándolo un poco con su vaho, sintiendo como detrás de él sus amigos conversaban animadamente.

–¡Spartoi es hermoso! Hoy salí en la tarde con una de las sirvientas del castillo y me mostró un mercado bastante pintoresco. –Explicaba Tsubaki a Black Star, que se encontraba dando vueltas en una silla. –A pesar de ser un reino muy frío la gente de aquí es muy cálida y amigable. Mira –Dijo mientras sacaba una larga capa de una bolsa. –Una de las lugareñas al ver que soy nueva por aquí me la regaló, ¿a que no es linda?

Black Star detuvo su paseo y miró la capa con gesto analítico. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió dando vueltas, aunque esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Soul, perdona que te pregunte, ¿pero y tus padres? No los hemos visto en lo que hemos estado aquí –Pregunto la pelinegra con cautela, temiendo que ese fuera un tema tabú para el albino.

Soul movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la chica, contestando con simpleza:

–No están. Supongo que lo de Wes ya habrá llegado a sus oídos, así que han de estar viendo como solucionan ese problema…

–Oh ya enti…

–¡SOUL! –La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los presentes, quienes observaron atónitos a un chico pelinegro y de aspecto de desquiciado en el marco de la puerta. –¡PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE VENIAS DE REGRESO! ¡QUE FALTA A LA AMISTAD ES ESTA!

Soul bufó y le aventó un cojín que tenia cerca, callando al recién llegado en el instante. Aunque el golpe no le quito el aspecto de desquiciado.

–¿Acaso no puedes ser menos escandaloso Ragnarok? ¿Qué pensarán mis invitados de ti? –Y entonces el nombrado cayó en cuenta de los presentes, pues los miró con sus ojos casi saltones incomodándolos un poco.

–Eh… mi nombre es Tsubaki…

–¡Y yo soy tu dios Black Star! –Chilló el chico, quitándose la incomodidad rápidamente.

–Encantado. Mi nombre es Ragnarok, el consejero real de Soul. –Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia, para luego mirar al albino. – Deberías venir pronto Soul, tu hermano acaba de llegar.

* * *

><p>¡Y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que empieza lo "bueno" del fic! Por así decirlo...<p>

Tenía planeado hacerlo de 24-25 capítulos, por lo que más o menos ya tengo la idea en mente de cada uno de los capítulos, solo tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos y ver como lo plasmo sin irme por las ramas :P

¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews! No esperaba que esta historia fuera tan aceptada, en serio, me conmueven T.T

Un abrazo en especial a: **Callie-Seiei, Miyoko-Nott, SasuHina-Evanz, Cherry Baudelaire, Liz', Kasumi-chan y Cheethan Black**. Gracias por motivarme a continuar escribiendo :)

También a esos lectores fantasma, los favoritos y alertas también motivan :)

Sin más por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Sin Nombre Aún" XD pero tentativamente se llame "El verdadero entrenamiento".

Gracias por su espera y espero en lo personal no demorarme para el siguiente capítulo (soy tan irresponsable que ya hasta pensé en mi siguiente fic, el cual hasta el prólogo le escribí T.T)

¡Los reviews me hacen feliz! :D

**K**abegami**A**materasu

**_¿Reviews?c:_**


	18. Nubes de Tormenta

****¡Holitas! les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :D este capítulo me emociona mucho, porque es la antesala de toda la acción de los siguientes, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Aun no ha podido pasar por el beta, espero me disculpen.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Capítulo Diecisiete **

**.**

_**Nubes de Tormenta**_

**.**

Maka tosió nuevamente al caer rendida en el arenoso suelo. Frente a ella, Justin alzaba una cuchilla sujetada a una soga con aspecto amenazante. Bajo su mirada rehuyendo a la perdida mirada del clérigo. Sabia que había fallado nuevamente en su entrenamiento, pero simplemente no comprendía como en tan poco tiempo se podía cansar de esa manera, y era algo que comenzaba a preocuparle.

Hacía un par de días que había comenzado a entrenar bajo el mando de Justin y su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera corrido cien maratones. No sabía porque, pero desde que había comenzado a controlar sus poderes sin necesidad de transformarse su cuerpo se debilitaba con mayor rapidez… y eso le asustaba.

–¡Maka! ¿Cuándo piensas pararte? ¿O piensas quedarte tirada todo el día mientras desperdicio mi tiempo? –Exigió Justin sacando a la princesa de sus cavilaciones. Maka asintió y se puso de pie como pudo, enfocando su cansada mirada en el serio rostro de su mentor.

–Lo siento maestro… –Se disculpó con algo de rabia, puesto que en las tres horas que llevaban practicando el hombre ni se había dignado en tomar un descanso.

–Ahórrate eso. Ahora quiero que te levantes y hagas una llamarada más grande que la anterior, y esta vez no quiero fallas, luego tendrás un pequeño duelo conmigo para comprobar tus avances –Anunció, tensando un poco la soga de la que pendía la cuchilla, asustando un poco a Maka.

–S-si maestro…

Una nueva llamarada se formo en sus manos, lo suficientemente grande que para no dejarle ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en el rostro del que se hace llamar su maestro.

**.**

**.**

Arachnne miró con melancolía por la pequeña ventana de su celda. Recordaba aquella celda, pertenecía a una de las pocas que habían en el castillo de su difunta hermana, las recordaba porque muchas veces criticó el que fueran tan pocas.

"_No creo que privarlos de su libertad sea la solución adecuada Ari."_ Era lo que siempre le respondía Kami con una sonrisa gentil. Siempre amable, siempre de buen corazón. Arachnne siempre la había admirado, por ser la mejor de las tres.

Y porque la vida se empeñaba en jugar a su antojo, ahora se encontraba encerrada en el antiguo castillo de su hermana menor por órdenes de su otra hermana.

¿Irónico verdad?

Se miró las manos con gesto pensativo. Sabía lo que hermana planeaba, no era tonta. De hecho, en algún tiempo ella lo pensó, sin embargo al saber las graves consecuencias que _eso_ traería prefirió desistir. Aquellas acciones harían más que destruir las dimensiones como se les conocía.

Pensó mucho que podría hacer, sin embargo encerrada en aquella celda a prueba de magia se sentía inútil, a merced de aquello que su hermana dispusiera.

Y también estaba ese chico, Wes creía que se llamaba. Hace un par de días había pasado por su celda y le había dicho un poco de cosas con prisa, de las cuales solo pudo captar unas cuantas. Sin embargo aquello la alarmó, puesto que la situación no solo estaba como se la imaginaba, si no peor.

Y se debía hacer algo pronto.

Chasqueó la lengua frustrada justo en el momento que la puerta del pasillo de los calabozos se abría. Se extraño un poco, puesto que su hora de comer no es si no hasta dentro de dos horas y no encontraba otro motivo para que alguien se acercara a ese lado del castillo, por lo que espero en silencio a su visitante.

–Arachnne… –Susurró una voz desde las sombras que la sobresalto un poco, no esperaba que la fuera a visitar.

–Medusa, ¿a que se debe tu honorable visita? –Escupió con calmada rabia, observando como su hermana se acercaba a sus barrotes.

La aludida sonrió con malicia y movió con gracia la mano, haciendo aparecer una ornamentada silla, en la tomo asiento. –Vengo a hacerte una propuesta hermana.

Arachnne la miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, si quería saber más de sus planes debía ayudarla en lo pudiera, para así saber sus puntos débiles. Un sonido de su parte le indicó a Medusa que podía proseguir.

–Dentro de pocos días planeo dar mi golpe final para el control total de esta ciudad, y por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda hermanita. Pondrás a mi total disposición el ejército de guerreros y magos de tu reino para que invadan la ciudad y maten a esas inútiles Death Scythes, mientras yo me ocupo del pez gordo.

–¿Maka?

Medusa rio, aunque su sonrisa casi sonó como un eco macabro en aquel calabozo. –No se te escapa una hermanita. Pues sí, planeo acabar con la princesita y usar su poder para mis propios beneficios.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer Medusa? ¿Estas consiente de los riesgos? ¡Podrías acabar no solo con esta si no con la otra dimensión! –Se escandalizó la reina, parándose de su lugar en la celda.

Medusa volvió a reír, solo que esta vez su risa estaba tan cargada de maldad que incluso Arachnne temió, no solo por la suerte de su sobrina, si no de la del reino entero.

–Ojala entiendas hermana…

La rubia iba a replicar, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, callando la conversación de ambas hermanas en el acto. Una pequeña figura camino con prisa hasta la rubia bruja, quien lo miró con fastidio.

–¿Mosquito? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Wes? –Pregunto Medusa a su vasallo, que parecía más pálido de lo habitual y lucía diversos arañazos en el cuerpo, sin contar un par de mangas chamuscadas.

–De eso quería hablarle Majestad, el chico escapó… hace tres días.

**.**

**.**

_Aproximadamente tres días antes._

–¿Qué has dicho? –Exclamó Soul casi cayéndose de la silla, mientras Tsubaki ahogaba un gritito y Black Star se paraba de su asiento con gesto serio. Ragnarok lo miró con confusión, como preguntándose que había dicho para que su amigo reaccionara de esa manera.

–Que… tu hermano acaba de llegar. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Me perdí de algo?

–¿Dónde está él Ragnarok? –Saltó el albino caminando con prisa hacia la puerta, ansioso de hacerle más de tres preguntas a su hermano mayor. Tsubaki y Black Star también se pararon, preparados para seguir al albino a donde fuera.

–Pues… ahora se encuentra en la enfermería, no vino en buen estado sabes –Explicó Ragnarok cambiando el semblante a uno de preocupación. Aquello alerto a los demás.

–¿Cómo se encuentra joven Ragnarok? –Quiso saber Tsubaki, anticipándose a la pregunta de Soul.

–Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismo. –Fue lo único que dijo, para luego conducir al grupo por un amplio pasillo que parecía hecho de cristal. La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales donde una pequeña nevada se producía.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta coger otro adyacente un poco mas estrecho con las paredes llenas de cuadros con distintos paisajes, y donde al final del mismo una sola puerta se encontraba.

–Por favor que solo pase Soul, la enfermería no es tan grande –Pidió el consejero, por lo que ambos ninjas asintieron y dejaron al chico pasar a la pequeña habitación.

La enfermería no era el lugar mas grande del castillo de los Evans, pero no por eso era el mas pequeño. De techo alto y paredes blancas, dotado con unos pequeños estantes para las medicinas y demás implementos. Soul miró todo con cautela, recordando vagamente aquellos años que iba ahí a menudo, producto de sus travesuras de pequeño. Su mirada recorrió todo hasta detenerse en la camilla junto a una gran ventana, donde la nevada comenzaba a empeorar.

–¿Wes? –Pregunto con cautela, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la figura acostada en la camilla lo escuchase.

Silencio.

Soul se acercó un poco más, tomando asiento en una pequeña silla junto a la cama. Soltó un suspiro.

–¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Tanta falta te hice? –Preguntó una voz burlona desde las sabanas que sobresalto en el acto al chico. Una risita le siguió, mientras unas manos salían de las sabanas y la bajaban un poco, revelando un rostro bastante parecido al de Soul, solo que mucho mas maduro.

El albino menor miró con sorpresa el rostro sonriente pero enfermo de su hermano mayor, se sintió un poco extraño, puesto que su hermano era de esas personas que desbordaban felicidad a donde iba, muy por el contrario de él, que era un amargado empedernido. Su boca se abrió varias veces intentando formular el millón de preguntas que rondaban por su mente, sin embargo ni un sonido escapó de esta, haciendo que su hermano soltara otra risa.

–¿Quieres saber porque me uní a Medusa cierto? –Al ver que su hermano menor se quedaba callado prosiguió soltando un suspiro: –Fue por Maka y por ti, sabia que la única manera de protegerlos a ambos de los planes de esa bruja era uniendo a ella, como un espía.

–¿Te refieres a…?

–En efecto, luego de un tiempo en sus líneas conseguí que me confiara su plan con Maka, pero a un alto costo… –Susurró llevándose una mano a su cuello, donde una marca negra lo recorría.

–¿Qué te sucedió allí?

–No contaba con que esa bruja implementara un collar para sellar y controlar mis poderes en mí. Afortunadamente su alcance no es muy extenso, así que estando en Spartoi puedo asegurarme de que no use mis poderes de nuevo para hacerle daño a ustedes –Explicó con una sonrisa cansada, dejándose de acariciar el cuello.

–Entonces ese día actuaste bajo las órdenes de Medusa. –Ató cabos el albino menor, aunque por dentro seguía un poco receloso de su hermano.

–En efecto, aunque una parte fue por mi cuenta, tenía que disimular. –Sonrío apenado. –Luego de eso decidí escapar al ver que Maka se encontraba contigo, por lo que mi trabajo en el lado de Medusa estaba hecho. –Calló un momento, como cayendo en cuenta de algo. –¿Y la princesa? Le dije a Ragnarok que si se encontraba en el castillo la dejara pasar contigo, ella debía escuchar esto y la otra parte de la verdad.

Soul se removió incomodo ante la mención del paradero de la rubia, por lo que volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, observando como un pequeño montículo de nieve se comenzaba a acumular en el alfeizar de la ventana.

–Ella ya no está bajo mi cuidado… Se quedo en el templo de Eibon, donde Justin y el rey la están entrenando. –Su voz sonó llena de amargura, sin embargo ese sería otro tema que Wes preguntaría en otro momento, ahora lo que le interesaba era…

–¿QUE SE QUEDO CON QUIEN? ¿HAS DICHO JUSTIN? –Exclamó asustando a Soul, quien se paró de la silla en respuesta.

–¿Quieres decir con eso? ¿Es una Death Scythe no? En teoría debería estar segura…

Wes se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado. Intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de responder:

–Justin es uno de los aliados más importantes de Medusa, él fue el que mató a la reina Kami el día del nacimiento de Maka.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Maka sonrió con felicidad, había conseguido crear una potente llamarada sin haberse cansado en lo más mínimo. Con gracia la movió en el aire sintiendo como el elemento se amoldaba a su presencia. Se sentía cálida y poderosa.

Y de repente, un dolor le recorrió toda la espalda, obligándola a doblegarse y extinguir la llamarada, que comenzaba a crear lindos espirales en el cielo.

–¿Pero que…?

Gimió de dolor llevándose una mano al costado mientras la respiración se le comenzaba a agitar. Gotas de sudor caían al suelo desde su frente mojando la tibia arena, y un pequeño mareo comenzaba a azotarla.

–M-maestro Justin… –Gimoteó por ayuda, sintiendo como dos sombras se posicionaban frente a ella.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo Justin, aunque debo decir que la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Arachnne, quien iba a pensar que al quitarle el sello le pondría otro para poder controlarla –Esa voz…

Maka alzó la cabeza aterrada, deseando internamente que aquello sol fuera producto de su repentino bajón, pero no…

Frente a ella, con la mayor de las sonrisas malvadas se encontraba Medusa, junto a Justin, quien sonreía casa con locura.

* * *

><p>¿Mucha información para un solo capítulo? ¡espero que no! La reacción de Soul es solo el comienzo, realmente no lo pude hacer reaccionar como quería por que vamos... su hermano estaba herido, eso se entiende.<p>

Con este capítulo resuelvo un par de dudas y dejo otro par. Ya en el siguiente empieza la parte buena del fic y la recta final :)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En especial a: **Cherry Baudelaire, Kaiko Wii-chan, Sasu-Hina Evaz, Miyoko Nott, Cheethan Black, Kasumi-chan, M.E.L Evans.**

****También a esos lectores fantasma :) los hits, favoritos y alertas también motivan :) gracias a todos por motivarme a no dejar esta historia inconclusa.

Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Abrazos!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

**_¿review? c:_**


	19. El rey dragón

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia que leen a continuacion y lo que no conozcan.**

Gracias a mi beta por la tediosa tarea de ayudarme con las imperfecciones de este fic :D

**.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**.**

**El rey dragón**

**.**

La cabeza de la princesa de Death City se encontraba echa un caos.

Es decir, ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo aquello? ¿En qué momento se había permitido ser tan descuidada como para caer tan fácilmente en las garras de Medusa? Suspiró cansada, algo así debía de esperarse.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez desde que la capturaron. Por lo oscuro y húmedo del lugar intuyó de una vez que se encontraba en un calabozo, la pregunta era: ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora? ¿Y Death City? Era completamente frustrante que todo aquello por lo que estaba luchando se perdería en tan poco tiempo, y por una estupidez suya.

Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo como unas cadenas sujetas a una argolla alrededor de su cuello se tensaban. Al parecer se habían tomado todas las molestias para evitar que escapara. Intentó transformarse, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso, por lo que se limitó a observar su entorno, tratando de pensar alguna manera de alertar a sus amigos y a su padre. Sabía que pronto se darían cuenta de su ausencia, aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al caer en cuenta de algo.

Justin seguía con ellos.

¿Acaso les haría algo? Todos se encontraban ignorantes de que en sus filas se encontraba un traidor, un ataque sorpresa sería muy fácil de llevar a cabo. Un gemido lastimero se escapó de sus labios. Los había condenado a la derrota.

– No debería sentirse tan mal Maka-hime, ya verá como todo saldrá bien. –Habló una voz cálida que contrastaba con la frialdad de aquella celda.

Maka alzó su cabeza, buscando de donde provenía la voz, hasta que se chocó con un par de ojos amarillos que la veían con dulzura desde la celda de enfrente.

– ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

– ¡Disculpe mi falta de educación Princesa! Mi nombre es Blair y fui la dama de compañía de su madre mientras estuvo con vida –Se presentó la chica, que aunque Maka calculaba que debía ser un poco mayor, se le veía bastante joven, cosa que comprobó al enfocar mejor su vista y ver el rostro y cuerpo de la chica, quien parecía rondar los treinta.

– ¿En serio conociste a mi madre?

– ¡Por supuesto! La reina me rescató cuando solo era una niña. Unos comerciantes del desierto habían amenazado a mis padres y ellos no tuvieron otra opción que entregarme como esclava, pero por cosas del destino la reina Kami me compró a esos bandidos y me ofreció la libertad, pero ya yo no podía tenerla, no después de deberle un favor tan grande así a la reina, así que me quede como su dama de compañía. –Explicó la chica, y Maka pudo notar el gran cariño que le tuvo a madre, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que fue ella al nacer la que había acabado con la vida de un ser tan amable como lo había sido su madre.

Maka se quedó en silencio, por lo que Blair, al sentir que la princesa no decía nada más comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué se encuentra en este lugar? Cuando me encargué de liberar a Spirit-san, pensé que pronto el reino sería liberado. –Preguntó con inocencia, sin saber que aquellas palabras calaron hondo en la princesa, quien no pudo si no sentirse peor. Ahora sí que se la había cargado.

– No quiero hablar de eso… –Susurró la rubia, haciendo que su acompañante se callara y la mirara con preocupación, pensando en las posibles causas de la tristeza de la princesa.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Spirit miró por la ventana de piedra de uno de los salones del templo de Eibon. El inexistente sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se encontraba teñido de un extraño color sangre, por lo que no pudo evitar removerse incómodo en la silla, llamando la atención de su acompañante, que tomaba una tasa de té despreocupado.

– ¿Sucede algo Majestad? –Preguntó Eibon con calma, dejando la humeante taza de té en la mesita.

– La noche comienza y Maka aún no llega… temo que algo les haya pasado. –Comentó, sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño presentimiento. Eibon miró por la ventana también y de haber tenido el rostro descubierto, Spirit hubiera visto su ceño fruncirse.

– Será mejor que vayamos a ver. No será que Medusa o uno de sus secuaces la habrán capturado… además, no me confío de ese tal Justin. –Acotó Eibon, mientras se ponía de pie.

– Entonces vamos.

**…..**

No les costó mucho encontrar el lugar donde deberían estar la princesa y Justin entrenando, puesto que se encontraba a unos cinco minutos al sur del templo. Lo que les sorprendió fue encontrar solo a Justin, quien miraba a la nada con gesto perdido.

– ¡Justin! –Llamó Spirit al estar cerca de la Death Scythe, quien volteó hacia ambos con gesto de verdadera locura. El rey se detuvo, de nuevo con ese mal presentimiento.

– Ella sabría que vendrían… por eso me confió matarlos –Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos hombres lo escucharan. Rápidamente Spirit se vio envuelto en un brillo que dio paso a un gran dragón escarlata, Eibon se arremango las mangas de la túnica, mientras un largo báculo aparecía en una de sus manos.

– ¿Acaso piensan pelear conmigo? –Siseó el chico, haciendo aparecer su arma y abalanzándose hacia los hombres. Spirit alzó el vuelo y Eibon le lanzó una ráfaga de energía.

A lo lejos alguien gritó.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

La nieve caía nuevamente en el helado reino de Spartoi. Los copos eran tan espesos que para aquel que se asomara por una ventana, no podría ver más allá de un palmo de su rostro.

Sin embargo eso no era obstáculo para Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star; quienes cabalgaban sin descanso por uno de los parajes del reino.

– ¿Es necesario que hagamos esto? ¡Sabes que puedo hacer que lleguemos en un momento! –Gritó Black Star, y es que con la tormenta arreciando sus voces se perdían entre los sonidos de la misma.

Soul lo escuchó a lo lejos y asintió, sin dar más explicaciones, puesto que pronto llegarían al lugar que tenía en mente.

Y no era Death City.

**…**

Luego de cabalgar por aproximadamente media hora, la tormenta comenzó a calmarse un poco. Tsubaki alzó su cabeza – oculta un minuto antes en la espalda de Black Star–, y miró al frente, donde se comenzaba a materializar una fortaleza enorme de hielo.

– Cielos…–Susurró asombrada, pensando si aquel era el lugar al que Soul pensaba llevarlos.

Y estaba en lo correcto, puesto que Soul alzó una mano y les indicó que lo siguieran, a la base de esa extraña fortaleza de hielo.

Ya adentro, el frío exterior era opacado un poco por las gruesas paredes, que a pesar de que se veían hechas del más duro hielo, le daban algo de calidez al lugar, al contrario de lo que se pensaría.

– Viejo, ¿qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Black Star sin ocultar su asombro, puesto que todo a su alrededor se encontraba tallado de formas que nunca antes había visto. El hielo era opaco por dentro, así que la única iluminación provenía de unas antorchas de fuego azul sujetas a lo largo de las paredes, dándole al amplio pasillo un aspecto fantasmal.

– Este es el templo de la luna. –Explicó, dejando su caballo junto a una de las antorchas. – Solía venir aquí mucho de pequeño, cuando me entrenaban para ser el guardián de Maka, ahora me gustaría hacerle una pregunta a mi mentor.

Ambos ninjas se miraron incrédulos. ¿Mentor? ¿Qué sería eso que Soul debía preguntarle, y que, aparentemente era más importante que la vida de la princesa? El chico pareció haberles leído la mente, por lo que se apresuró a decir:

– No se preocupen, nos ayudara bastante para poder salvar a Maka. –Fue su escueta respuesta. Y no les quedó más que aceptar, y seguir a su amigo por uno de los anchos y extraños pasillos de esa fortaleza.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Un rugido ensordecedor rompió el silencio.

Spirit golpeaba frenéticamente su larga cola contra el suelo mientras Eibon luchaba contra Justin, quien aun peleando contra dos personas sumamente poderosas no daba la más mínima señal de estar cansado o en desventaja.

– Me parece que no podrán vencerme. Lo mejor será que dejen que las cosas sigan su curso normal y que Medusa sea la reina y señora de todas las dimensiones –Siseó la Death Scythe con locura, lanzando un ataque a Eibon, que por poco y no lo esquiva.

Spirit cerró sus fauces con un gran chasquido y alzó el vuelo, justo en el momento que Justin saltaba, atrapándolo entre sus garras fácilmente.

– Y tú no deberías subestimar al gran rey dragón. –Rugió con su voz mental, dejando salir una humareda de sus fosas nasales que cubrió por completo al hombre.

Eibon se posicionó a su lado, murmurando rápidamente un hechizo que según explicaría después, bloqueaba completamente los poderes de Death Scythe de Justin.

Spirit cayó sobre la arena levantando polvo por todos lados. Aún entre sus garras se encontraba Justin, quien a pesar de había recibido de frente un ataque del Rey parecía ileso… o al menos por fuera.

– ¿Lo has matado? –Preguntó Eibon bajando su báculo, aunque sin bajar la guardia.

– No… aunque en un principio fue mi intención, pronuncié un hechizo para mantenerlo dormido mientras yo desee, así que en conjunto con tu hechizo de quitarle los poderes ha de mantenerlo a raya.–Explicó Spirit, bajando sus garras para mostrarle al hechicero el durmiente cuerpo del traidor.

– ¿Cómo pretendes averiguar los planes de Medusa si lo tienes dormido?

Spirit movió la cola con un latigazo y se paró sobre sus patas traseras, rugiendo contra el viento:

– Soy el gran Rey Dragón y mi hija es la Heredera del Sol, ¿subestimas que extraerle recuerdos a un simple mortal supondrá un reto para mí?

Eibon calló. Por un momento había olvidado el poder de la familia real.

Aunque…

¿Podría ese poder salvarlos de lo que se avecinaba?

**.**

**&.**

**.**

El templo de la Luna era tan parecido en arquitectura al del Sol, pero tan diferente en esencia que ambos ninjas no podían si no asombrarse ante cada nueva cámara por la que Soul los hacía pasar. Finalmente, tras caminar un par de cámaras más llegaron a una completamente circular. El techo, completamente abovedado, subía formando complejas formas hasta fuera de la vista de todos y parecía no tener fin, mientras que en el piso, un calendario lunar, finamente tallado, decoraba las baldosas de hielo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamo la atención de los presentes fue el piano completamente negro que se encontraba en el centro de la sala sobre un pequeño entarimado. Y al anciano que lo tocaba, completamente ajeno a sus nuevas visitas.

– Supongo que si estás aquí es porque la pequeña Maka está en problemas, ¿verdad Soul? –Habló de repente el anciano, sorprendiendo un poco a los tres, puesto que no había alzado la cabeza desde que entraron. – Sabía que este día llegaría, lo vi hace mucho tiempo en las estrellas… pero confiaba en que los eventos no se dieran de esta forma. –De repente la música del piano comenzó a menguar, cambiando a una más suave. Casi como un susurro.

– Cuando era chico me dijiste que si me sentía perdido o necesitaba ayuda sobre mi deber acudiera a ti… y aquí estoy abuelo –Contestó el albino, sorprendiendo aún más a Black Star y Tsubaki, quienes ahora si miraron bien al anciano junto al piano, sólo para notar su blanco cabello relucir bajo los destellos de las paredes de hielo.

El anciano rió, bajándose del entarimado con la gracia de quien ha vivido los años con el mayor provecho. Soul negó levemente antes de acercarse a su encuentro, envolviendo en cuanto pudo al señor en un cálido abrazo.

– Es bueno verte. –Saludó el albino menor, recibiendo por parte del mayor una despeinada gratuita.

– A mí también, aunque la situación no sea la adecuada. Y dime, ¿son estos tus amigos? –Comentó, alzando la mirada de un rojizo opaco hacia la pareja, quienes le sonrieron.

–Sí, ellos son Black Star –Señaló al peli azul, que sonrió con inflando el pecho con orgullo. –, y ella es Tsubaki –La aludida sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

– Un gusto conocerlos jóvenes, mi nombre es Alastor Evans, y les doy la cordial bienvenida al Templo de la Luna, de cual soy el orgulloso guardián. –Se presentó con solemnidad, abarcando con su mano toda la estancia.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Extraer recuerdos e información de las mentes más entrenadas y disciplinadas podía ser un trabajo arduo; tanto, que ni los más experimentados magos como Eibon podían lograrlo sin días de conocer a la persona en cuestión a la que se le sometería la extracción, puesto que involucraba que la persona invasora poseyera no sólo fuerza de voluntad, si no una capacidad increíble de disciplina mental que lo mantuviera cuerdo mientras que se encontrara sumergido en las aguas tormentosas de una mente ajena a la suya.

Y es que, quien pensara que entrar a una mente era tan fácil como entrar a una casa estaba muy equivocado. La mente es una de las fortalezas más impenetrables del mundo, una donde cualquiera puede encontrar ese refugio en la adversidad. Es ese lugar personal donde uno es el soberano absoluto.

Es por eso, que se espera que cualquiera intromisión sea fuertemente atacada sin piedad. Y eso Spirit lo sabía a la perfección, por lo que antes de entrar a la muerte del inconsciente Justin había echado algunos hechizos sobre sí mismo y dado algunas órdenes, en caso tal de que algo llegara a salir mal.

–Recuerden mi señal –Fue todo lo que le dijo a Eibon y a Kid, quienes mantenían una expresión de concentración total; preparados para una posible intervención en ayuda del rey.

Spirit suspiró y cerró los ojos, al momento que su mente se expandía y tocaba la de Justin.

Al principio se encontró con una gran muralla fuertemente erigida para proteger la mente; muralla que para un experimentado Spirit no resultó difícil tirarla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar extrañarse. Aquello había resultado muy fácil.

Se encaminó a través de un oscuro pasillo donde un insistente golpeteo lo mantenía alerta. Las emociones tan truncadas y retorcidas del dueño de aquella mente comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso. Jamás había pensado encontrarse o entrar a una mente como esa: tan retorcida y extraña.

Suspiró y recitó su mantra personal, ese que se repetía a menudo cuando sentía que se perdía a sí mismo y que evitaría que perdiera su personalidad en aquella mente tan extraña.

"El dulce batir de las alas de un colibrí es tan importante como el golpe de una masa"

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido esa cita, pero representaba tanto para él que se había convertido en su lema, su mantra. Por lo que, con renovadas fuerzas, siguió sumergiéndose en la mente del traidor, hasta con dar con otra muralla, esta vez más fuerte y más resistente que la anterior.

– No te me vas a resistir.–Murmuró con determinación, comenzando atacar aquella muralla.

**….**

Eibon miraba concentrado el cristal en sus manos. Era un cristal algo opaco pero con un extraño brillo rojizo, aunque tanto él como Kid sabían que hasta el mínimo cambio en su color representaría que el rey estaba corriendo serio peligro.

Kid apartó la mirada de Spirit. Por un momento le había parecido notar que la expresión relajada del rey se había tornado preocupada, por lo que su mirada fue a posarse al cristal, donde un misterioso brillo negro comenzaba a apagar al rojo.

– Eibon-sama, es momento –Anunció con calma, aunque con evidente preocupación.

El mago asintió y ambos colocaron sus manos sobre la cabeza del rey, dispuestos a ayudarlo en lo que pudieran.

**….**

Spirit se sentía extraño. Repentinamente, la pared había resultado tan fácil de derrumbar que ni siquiera pudo notar el torrente de emociones y recuerdos que se vertieron sobre él. Rió frenético haciéndose un ovillo en su mente. Sabía que esta batalla estaba perdida, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

"Y entonces… el sol finalmente fue devorado por la víbora" Susurraba una voz con diversión y cinismo por todas partes, y él empezaba a creerle. No había de otra.

"¡Ya basta!" Chilló otra, y una imagen apareció con tanta claridad que empañó la vertiente de recuerdos, dejándolos en un segundo plano.

Pero, ¿qué era? Parecía una mujer… una… una…

"Spirit, no puedes dejarte vencer… Maka te necesita"¿Spirit? Él… no conocía a nadie que se llamara así… ¿verdad?

La figura tocó su frente con sus labios y susurró otras palabras. Y entonces una luz brilló por todos lados aplacando el ataque de la mente. Dejándolo todo en paz.

"Ahora sé… qué debo hacer. Gracias Kami"

**…**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cuerpo se encontraba empapado en sudor y respiraba agitado, pero aún así sabía que todo había valido la pena. Había conseguido la primera victoria en las múltiples luchas que se avecinaban.

– Kid, prepara las tropas aliadas con las que aun contemos. Tomaremos Death City de regreso al amanecer.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Arachnne sabía que aquello estaba mal, sentía como por su garganta el sabor amargo de la traición y la vergüenza se deslizaba como un cruel veneno que pronto la mataría por dentro. Pero era necesario. Absolutamente necesario.

Las tropas de su reino se alzaban frente a ella; todas de negro, con el estandarte del escudo de su reino en cada una de las divisiones, listas para la guerra… listas para matar.

Bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento mientras una risita resonaba a su lado. Volteó con calma y observó a Mosquito, quien a diferencia de ella miraba las tropas con maldad, como de quien no puede esperar a que se den los hechos.

– Es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que Medusa-sama de la orden de atacar. –Anunció con su voz cargada de maldad y Arachnne suspiró. Sabía cuál era el plan de su loca hermana y sabía que hasta el momento había dado resultado: Justin había sido capturado y le habían extraído la información justa para que la oposición se preparara para la batalla.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que en vez de enfrentarse a un puñado de gente, se enfrentarían a un ejército completo.

Una serpiente se deslizó sobre la fría piedra del balcón donde se encontraba y cerró los ojos con arrepentimiento. Alzó una mano y sus tropas comenzaron a moverse.

Había comenzado la guerra.

"Perdóname… Kami…"

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Disculpen de veras la demora :( este capitulo estaba en progreso desde hace mucho, solo que no habia tenido la inspiracion para terminarlo, pues como ven, marca el inicio de los acontecimientos finales del fic. (porque si, ya se esta acabando) Me he propuesto terminar este fic antes de fin de año (se que es tirar la deadline mucho, pero es que la U y otras cosas me tienen ocupadisima xp) Pero no se preocupen, que ya quedan pocos capitulos :D<p>

Fuera de los anuncios pagados (xD) quiero darle las gracias a todo aquel que todavia lee y mas aun, comenta en este fic (¡aplauso para ustedes!) Sin ustedes, yo hubiera perdido hace rato las ganas de seguir esta historia :)

Creo que es todo por ahora, espero traer el siguiente cap proximamente :) y muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿reviews? c:_


	20. Tormenta en el Desierto

¡Hola! Reapareciendo yo aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo mas :D a saber que no planeo dejar esta historia en el olvido, estoy trabajando muy duro para organizarme bien y terminarla antes de fin de año (aunque falte tan poco para acabar la historia xD)

Espero que el cap sea del agrado de todos :)

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece!**

Muchas gracias a mi beta por el trabajo de revisar este fic :) ¡gracias gracias gracias! Eres la mejor :)

**.**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

**.**

**Tormenta en el Desierto**

**.**

El alba comenzaba a acariciar las extensas dunas del desierto circundante de Death City cuando un chillido suave rompió la calma matutina.

Un mapache con un gracioso gorrito corría entre un diminuto follaje al lado de una chica con una lámpara. La chica parecía preocupada, pues miraba hacia atrás cada tanto, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no la estuvieran siguiendo.

Entonces con un suave ¡pof! el mapache dio paso a una chica de cabello rosa.

— Ya deberíamos esta cerca del lugar del encuentro, Jacky —Fue lo que dijo la chica, mientras se sacudía un poco la arena de su túnica morada.

— ¿Estás segura que es prudente que nos involucremos en esa pelea Kim? No lo veo muy recomendable… —Susurró Jacqueline con algo de temor, guardando la lámpara con un movimiento de su mano.

Kim suspiró y miró con detenimiento el paisaje a su alrededor. Luego volteó la mirada a su acompañante y replicó— No quisiera involucrarme, pero debemos estar cerca dándole toda la ayuda disponible a Spirit-sama y a las Death Scythes. Después de todo, les debemos por permitirnos vivir en un lugar apartado de Death City, al contrario de las otras brujas del reino.

Jacqueline abrió la boca para refutar, pero la cerró rápidamente al reconocer que tenía razón. El rey Spirit había sido muy benevolente con Kim al ser bruja, y le había permitido vivir en un lugar solitario para su comodidad al haber sido su madre la que contribuyó con su entrenamiento. Y es que en Death City la política contra las brujas era muy estricta, por el alto récord de acciones que manchaban el historial de esa raza desde la fundación del reino. Y ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, tenía razones de sobra para ser así, tomando en cuenta las recientes acciones de las brujas Medusa y Arachnne.

— Está bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

…**..**

Spirit miraba nervioso el horizonte, donde la silueta de su reino se comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente por el amanecer. Sonrió para sí; si todo salía bien, aquella misma tarde ya tendría de regreso su reino, y aquellos años de esclavitud al fin acabarían, porque él mismo se encargaría de regresarle su antigua gloria a Death City.

— Spirit-san, ya todas las tropas están listas. —Anunció Asuza, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Perfecto. Quiero que mandes a toda la armada de frente, que Tezca las dirija. —Ordenó con voz autoritaria. —Quiero que tú te quedes en la retaguardia comandando todos los grupos. Yo iré con Stein y Marie directo hacia Medusa mientras Kid y Chrona se encargan de rescatar a Maka. ¿Entendido? —Finalizó, mirando autoritariamente a la chica.

— Sí Majestad. ¿Pero qué sucede si aparece Wes-san? Sin Maka, se nos hará imposible vencer al heredero de la luna. —Comentó con nerviosismo, pensando en el poder que guardaban ellos.

Spirit bajó la mirada un momento meditando. Sabía que la decisión más fiable (por no decir la más sensata y lógica) era llamar a Soul donde sea que esté y pedirle su ayuda, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de tragarse sus palabras y admitir que estaba equivocado. Pero, demonios, era la vida e integridad de su hija las que estaban en juego.

— Comunícate de inmediatamente con Alastor. —Al ver la cara de Asuza agregó: —Él sabe como contactarse con Soul de inmediato, y necesitamos de su ayuda. —Spirit no lo vio, pero una sonrisa muy pequeña cruzó el rostro de la chica.

…**..**

Chrona caminaba hacia una de las carpas dispuestas a lo largo del precario campamento que habían alzado en pocas horas por motivo del asedio. Su mirada perturbada iba por las caras de todos los soldados que la miraban con curiosidad, al saber que la hija del hermano del rey estaba entre ellos.

— No sé lidiar con la atención. —Susurraba para sí la chica, buscando frenéticamente la tienda de armería, donde su padre le había dicho que encontraría el escucho necesario para su forma de dragón.

— ¡Chrona! —Llamó una voz a su espalda que la hizo girar, encontrándose con Kid, quien corría hacia ella. — ¿Vas a la armería? ¡Qué bien! Dentro de poco debemos partir para poder estar en el lugar adecuando al momento del asedio. —Explicó bajando el ritmo de sus pasos para caminar a su lado.

— S-si sé, pero temo hacerlo mal Kid-kun —Murmuró acongojada la chica, recordando lo poderosa que su prima y demás amigos podían llegar a ser, mientras que ella siempre se limitaba a sí misma.

Kid sonrió con una dulzura impropia en él. Sabía lo difícil que era para Chrona demostrarse a sí misma que de verdad valía como persona, y sabía que aunque se lo dijera, la chica no haría más que negarlo hasta el fin. Así que negó levemente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, reconfortándola y guiándola hacia la armería.

— Ven. Busquemos la armadura más simétrica que tengan.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Medusa se paseaba intranquila por la sala del trono del palacio de Death City. Sabía que su plan iba a la perfección, pero algo dentro de sí la atormentaba y no sabía definirlo concretamente.

"Deben ser ideas mías" Intentó calmarse, mirando con detenimiento las dos grandes estatuas de dragón que custodiaban los magníficos tronos donde antaño se sentaron Spirit y su difunta hermana Kami. Su mente regresó a esa noche en la que Maka nació, y como había conseguido acabar con la vida de su hermana, para así tener vía libre para hacerse con el trono de Death City. Y es que, ¡ella debía ser la reina desde un principio! Cuando nació Kami sólo la pudo ver como un estorbo; ella y Arachnne habían nacido como brujas y por lo tanto, debían tener una vida distinta. Pero al ser ellas de la familia real de Arachnnofobia le tocaba a Arachnne gobernar, mientras que a las dos les tocaba ser presentadas al heredero de Death City para ver si se emparejaban.

"—_Espero que estén listas hijas, hoy conocerán al heredero del reino vecino de Death City —Había anunciado con voz jovial su padre, un hombre robusto y con el cabello de un rubio apagado._

—_¿Es necesario esto padre? —Preguntó una jovencita de cabello color cenizo muy parecido al del rey. _

—_Por supuesto Kami querida. Es tradición que uno de nuestros hijos se case con uno de ellos. De esta forma conocí a vuestra madre —Acotó feliz, mirando con amor a la reina de cabellos negros, que se encontraba junto a Arachnne._

—_¿Y que pasará con la que no elija? —Pregunto finalmente Medusa, llamando la atención de los presentes._

_El rey le sostuvo la mirada sorprendido un momento, y entonces Medusa supo que no sabia que responderle."_

Y el muy maldito eligió a su hermana. ¡La muy indigna!

"—_¿Eres Kami verdad? Yo soy Spirit, heredero de Death City, es un placer —Se presentó el joven de cabellos rojizos a la pequeña hija de los reyes. Kami sonrió con la vergüenza propia de una chica de trece años._

—_S-si, soy Kami. Un honor conocerlo Alteza. —Inclinó brevemente su cabeza, en señal de respeto, tal como su institutriz se había encargado de inculcarle._

—_¡Oh por favor dejemos las costumbres a un lado! Para ti solo seré Spirit. —Sonrió el chico, y entonces fue que notó a la otra chica a su lado. —Tu debes de ser la hermana mayor de Kami, ¿Arachnne verdad?_

_Medusa arrugó el ceño, aunque su mente le pidiera a gritos un comentario mordaz, se mordió la lengua y respondió: —No Alteza, soy Medusa._

—_Ya veo." _

Todavía no se lo podía perdonar, y más humillante fue cuando ella la designó como una de las protectoras del reino.

"—_Yo sé que nuestro padre quería que te quedaras en el reino como asesora de Arachnne, pero yo siento que te necesito mas acá Medusa, sé que eres una hechicera poderosa, y eso es justo lo que necesito para el reino: una persona de confianza que me ayude a protegerlo. —Propuso Kami extendiéndole una mano amigablemente, al enterarse que su hermana mayor tendría que regresar a su reino."_

Sonrió malignamente. Ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer Kami.

Alzó la mirada al gran cuadro detrás de los tronos, donde se encontraban retratados Spirit y Kami, ambos con unas sonrisas resplandecientes y ataviados con sus mejores galas reales. En aquella pintura faltaba Maka, puesto que desde su nacimiento la princesa no había puesto pie en la ciudad.

— Mi señora, está todo listo. —La voz de Mosquito la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó levemente y sonrió con maldad, finalmente Death City iba a ser completamente de ella.

— Es hora de sacar mi carta de la victoria.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Una trompeta resonó en el desierto. Seguidamente un rugido sacudió las dunas y un gran dragón lila alzó el vuelo rodeando un grupo de gente, para después perderse entre las nubes.

Spirit miró complacido como su sobrina y el hijo de Shinigami se dirigían a rescatar a su hija, para luego voltear la mirada hacia Tezca, que pacientemente esperaba por sus órdenes sobre su caballo marrón.

— ¿Todo listo Tezca?

— Sólo esperamos su orden Majestad. —Y dicho esto, un resplandor carmesí rodeó al rey, para luego dar paso a un imponente dragón escarlata, que rugió hacia el cielo de Death City, dando la orden de ataque. La Death Scythe espoleó a su caballo, que obediente cabalgó hasta donde las tropas se encontraban.

Justo en ese momento, un dragón de un gris metálico se posaba con pesadez a su lado, mostrando a la mujer rubia que iba sobre su lomo.

—_ Justo a tiempo herman_o.—Habló Spirit, estirando sus alas cuán grande son.

— Hoy recuperaremos el reino y vengaremos la vida de Kami. —Fue todo lo que dijo Marie, agarrando con fuerza el mazo entre sus manos.

—_ Entonces andand_o.—Fue todo lo que dijo Stein, antes de alzar el vuelo.

…**..**

Volaron entre las nubes más bajas, no pudiendo evitar observar la gran batalla que se llevaba bajo sus pies.

— ¡No esperaba que Arachnne traería su ejército! —Gritó Marie contra el viento, viendo con horror como las tropas de la reina triplicaban por mucho las de ellos.

— _Entonces les echaremos una mano, ¿te apuntas Stein_?—Rugió Spirit descendiendo un poco, viendo cada vez más cerca como sus tropas eran reducidas por los magos y soldados de Arachnne. — _¡Tezca! ¡Diles que retrocedan! Stein y yo haremos lo posible para ayudarlos un poco_.—Proyectó hacia la mente de la Death Scythe, que rápidamente entendió el mensaje e intento agrupar sus filas, justo en el momento en que dos llamaradas intensas se llevaban a la mitad de los soldados de la reina.

— ¡Gracias Majestad! —Gritaron los soldados con alegría, al ver pasar cerca de ellos a los dos grandes dragones, derechos hacia la entrada de Death City, donde ya una gran serpiente se alzaba frente a sus muros.

— Espera un momento…

Marie ahogó un grito y ambos dragones detuvieron el vuelo. Frente a ellos, no sólo estaba Medusa, si no que a su lado, Maka se alzaba imponente en su forma de dragón.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Soul se encontraba en la sala de suplementos del Templo junto a Black Star y Tsubaki, puesto que dentro de pocos días saldrían a Death City a ayudar a rescatar a la princesa, por lo que necesitarían comida y algunas armas para el viaje.

— Vaya viejo, debo admitir que transportar estas cosas sería más fácil si me permitieras transportarme. —Se quejó el ninja, mientras le pasaba al albino una gran bolsa con mantas y algunas latas de comida seca.

— Deja de quejarte y muévete, que mientras hablamos Justin podría estar cada vez más cerca de Maka.

— O quizás ya es muy tarde. —Interrumpió Alastor en la habitación, preocupando rápidamente a los chicos.

— ¿Pero qué dices abuelo?

Alastor miró a su nieto con nerviosismo y les soltó la noticia— Me ha llegado un mensajero de parte de Spirit. Me comunica que me contacte contigo, porque la situación en el reino es delicada: han raptado a Maka y justo ahora pelean para retomar el control del reino. —Anunció con voz grave.

— ¡No es posible! —Exclamó Tsubaki, mirando a los chicos con asombro.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Abuelo, ¿me das permiso? —Preguntó Soul, mirando a su abuelo con determinación, cosa que sorprendió a ambos ninjas.

— Claro hijo, en verdad ya me estaba preguntando cuando lo harías. —Respondió jovial el anciano.

— Entonces vamos a la terraza.

…

Ya en la terraza, Tsubaki y Black Star miraban con confusión a Soul, que se había alejado de ellos, hacia un espacio un poco más amplio de la terraza.

— ¿Pero qué tramas viejo? ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

— Precisamente por eso no podemos ir a caballo, tardaríamos días y para entonces sería tarde. Necesitamos algo más rápido.

— Pero si lo único más rápido que existe, y que no sea la tele transportación es un dragón—Razonó Tsubaki, provocándole una risita a Alastor.

— Entonces miren con atención. —Anunció, señalando a Soul con un dedo.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos, justo en el momento que un fuego azul cubría por completo a Soul, dando paso a un gran dragón blanco como la nieve. El dragón era majestuoso, con sus largas zarpas de color plomo y sus ojos de un centellante color fuego. Ambos retrocedieron un poco, intimidados, aunque la sorpresa inundó sus rostros cuando vieron el gran collar que rodeaba el cuello del dragón, aquello era una…

— ¡Una luna viejo! ¡Tú eres el verdadero heredero de la luna!

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir, finalmente estamos en la recta final. Y aunque debo decir que me he desviado un poco de la linea que planeaba seguir me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando todo :)<p>

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables reviews! Me alegran en sobre manera y me motivan a seguir, ¡gracias!

Sin mas, esperen una actualizacion por primeras semanas de agosto (estare de vacaciones para entonces)

¡Bye!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿reviews? c:_


End file.
